Obliviate
by MegAnne Cormack
Summary: As consequências prejudiciais ou beneficas que este encantamento pode ter na vida das pessoas enfeitiçadas.  Eu estou a amar escrever
1. Chapter 1

**Olá pessoa! A pois voltei bem rapidinho, não conseguia estar muito tempo sem esses meus comentários desnecessários mas que eu amo! Espero que gostem do que está para vir. Beijos. Devo acrescentar que estou a espera dos vossos comentários, as minhas fanfictions não são nada sem o vosso apoio. Viva a fanfiction da nikax-granger Coma, ela não anda a postar mas promete :D**

**

* * *

**

**14 Novembro de 2002**

Havia cinco anos que a grande guerra contra Voldemort tinha acabado, dois anos depois Hermione Granger passou a ser Hermione Weasley, casou-se com o Ronald a 26 de Maio, uma semana antes do memorial para a morte do Dumbledore.

Hermione tinha insistido para se casarem nesse dia, tanto Ron como o Harry pediram-lhe para trocar a data, afinal é um pouco estranho escolher a data de casamento exactamente uma semana antes do memorial, mas para Hermione essa data era importante, era extremamente importante, todos os anos nessa data ela sentia-se feliz, sentia-se cheia de esperança, e essencialmente sentia saudade. O único problema é ela não saber o que lhe fazia falta, de onde vinha esse sentimento de saudade.

No dia do seu casamento com o Ron, Hermione teve as suas dúvidas, todos diziam que era perfeitamente normal, era o stress, que ia todo correr bem, quando tanto explicar a Ginny o que ela sentia esta não percebeu, a ruiva até ficou ligeiramente ofendida com as palavras da sua amiga, afinal ela ia casar-se com o seu irmão.

- Tens de perceber, eu amo o Ronald, mas parece que ao casar-me com ele estou a trair alguém, não me parece correcto, e tenho essa sensação desde que comecei a namorar com ele, eu adoro estar com ele, mas tenho sempre a sensação de estar a trair alguém, que o que estou a fazer não é o correcto.

- Hermione, andaste com outra pessoa para além do meu irmão? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Claro que não, sabes muito bem que nunca tive olhos para outra pessoa que não fosse o teu irmão.

- Então não te percebo, em breve tens de descer as escadas para te casares com o meu irmão, e neste momento estás a dizer-me que queres estar com outra pessoa e não sabes quem é.

A melhor amiga da Hermione tinha conseguido resumir em poucas palavras os sentimentos que invadiam a sua cabeça e o seu coração.

Mas no fim ignorou esses sentimentos sem nexo, e juntou-se ao Ron no altar.

Viveram dois anos de um casamento feliz, e com a promessa de muitos mais. Ambos tinham um emprego estável, uma casa só deles com três quartos, e a cada dia que passava o desejo de aumentar a família deles crescia em Hermione, ela desejava ter um filho, mas tinha tanto medo de o perder, como se já lhe tivesse acontecido e a dor era profunda.

Durante meses tentaram, mas sem sucesso, era estranho, nem com uma dose diária de hormonas para a estimular levavam a ter um filho, nem uma vez conseguiram conceber.

Hoje, iam ter uma consulta em St Mungos para descobrir qual era o problema deles. Ron tinha vindo com ela, mas insistia que o problema era dela, visto que na família dele nunca tinham tido problemas para ter filhos, e quando o Ron falava assim, só o auto-controlo da Hermione a impedia de destruir a cara do marido ou mandar-lhe com o feitiço silêncio para ter uns momentos de paz. Para ela era horrível não estar a conseguir conceber filhos, e o marido não a ajudava a sentir-se melhor.

Finalmente, Luna Lovegood apareceu, levou-os até ao gabinete do médico que estava a tratar do caso deles. Despediu-se com um beijo na face e um abraço a cada um deles, e saiu do gabinete. Pouco tempo depois entrou o médico Bones, o homem já apresentava uns anos na sua face, mas o seu ar sério e pesado davam-lhe mais do que ele realmente tinha, o seu cabelo grisalho estava numa desordem completa, como se tivesse passado as mãos pelo seu cabelo imensas vezes.

- Miss Hermione e senhor Weasley, por favor sentem-se. Já recebi os seus resultados.

Hermione absorvia cada palavra do médico, afinal a cara dele não indicava nada de bom, e ela queria que o problema fosse do Ron, assim ele aprendia a ficar calado quando não deve.

- Devo dizer que estes resultados foram peculiares. – Os olhos castanhos do médico observavam a Hermione com alguma curiosidade. – Vou começar com as boas novidades.

As longas pausas que o médico fazia cada vez que falava já estavam a irritar profundamente a Hermione, ela só queria saber o resultado, não é preciso serem apresentados de forma tão dramática.

- A boa novidade é que ambos são saudáveis, e perfeitamente capazes de conceber. Corremos várias análises, que indicavam que tudo deveria estar a correr bem para vocês. Experimentei técnicas muggles como a inseminação artificial, como sugeriu miss Hermione, e devo dizer que os resultados não foram os esperados, para dizer a verdade nunca tinha presenciado uma inseminação _in vito_…

_- in vitro_ – corrigiu a Hermione.

- Correcto, _in vitro_, mas pelos dados que obtive pesquisando na medicina muggle, o que estava a acontecer não era propriamente o que era esperado. Acontece que os seus óvulos, miss Hermione, não aceitam os espermatozóides do senhor Weasley.

- Hein? – Perguntou delicadamente (nem por isso) o Ron.

'Sempre teve um dado particular com as palavras.' Pensou a mulher do ruivo, que ainda estava a processar o que o médico estava a dizer.

- É como uma alergia, os óvulos da sua mulher destroem-se quando em contacto com os seus espermatozóides.

- O que são espermatozóides?

- Merlin Ronald, é a tua semente, o que é utilizado para conceber crianças. – Respondeu Hermione irritada com o que estava a acontecer-lhe, e sem paciência pela idiotice do marido.

- Mas o que isso implica? – Perguntou a Hermione, ela não percebia o que estava a acontecer, apesar de ter lido imensos livros, tanto de muggles como de feiticeiros, e nunca tinha ouvido da rejeição de um esperma.

- Esta é a parte mais difícil, demorei um pouco para conseguir perceber o que se estava a passar consigo, depois de vários testes com outros espermas, assim como discussões com colegas de trabalho em várias áreas, chegamos a conclusão que havia uma espécie de feitiço em si que a impedia de ter filhos com outros homens.

- Amaldiçoaram a minha mulher? – Perguntou o ruivo ao mesmo tempo que a morena perguntava:

- Como assim com outros homens?

- Pergunta pertinente, miss Hermione. Acontece que em certas famílias de puros de sangue, as mais antigas, quando um membro da família se casa, há uma magia muito antiga que 'acorda', e essa magia leva a que eles só possam ter filhos um com o outro, e suponho que foi isso que lhe aconteceu senhora Weasley.

- Espera aí, está a dizer-me que estou casada? Para além do Ronald?

- Não sei bem o que vos aconteceu mas devo acrescentar que se realmente está casada com alguém, o seu casamento com o senhor Weasley é automaticamente anulado.

- Não estou a perceber. – Informou o Ron.

- Vou por isto de uma maneira muito simples, a sua mulher estava casada antes de se casar consigo, e por isso é que ela não pode ter crianças consigo, ela só pode conceber com o seu marido, e você não é o marido dela visto que se fosse seria bigamia, e isso não é aceite neste país.

Ron desfigurou o médico e olhou para a Hermione que estava lívida. Ela tinha a certeza que o médico não estava enganado. Tem toda a lógica, uns anos atrás, quando o Draco Malfoy a torturava devido ao seu estatuto de sangue, Hermione tinha decidido descobrir mais acerca do seu inimigo, e durante esses estudos tinha descoberto que em muitas famílias de puros de sangue, o casamento despertava magias antigas, impedindo filhos fora do casamento.

- Sugiro que analisem o registo de casamento no ministério.

A voz do médico acordou a Hermione.

- Mas eu nunca me casei antes do Ronald, antes do Ronald nunca tinha tido um namorado, nunca estive com mais ninguém para além do Ron, ele foi o único amor que tive, o que se está a passar, deve haver algum erro. – Proclamou.

O médico olhou para o casal que estava a frente dele, e pode ver nas expressões deles que era verdade, o Ronald Weasley segurava na mão da mulher como se lhe estivesse a dar coragem, e Hermione Weasley olhava para o médico como se ele tivesse todos os segredos do universo guardados em si.

- Acho que devemos analisar a sua memória. Venha miss Hermione – pediu o médico, que preferia não lhe chamar Weasley agora que sabia o seu diagnóstico, e tinha a certeza de não estar enganado.

O médico levou-a até a ala dos Danos causados por feitiços, deixou-a numa sala com uma cama, pediu-lhe para se deitar na cama. Momentos depois uma enfermeira veio, esta transfigurou a roupa da Hermione para um pijama branco áspero. Deu-lhe uma poção que Hermione reconheceu imediatamente ao cheiro, era uma poção para dormir, tomou-a e adormeceu imediatamente.

Ao acordar, a primeira coisa que pode ver foi a cara do seu melhor amigo, quando se mexeu, sentiu mãos a seguraram nela, ajudando-a a sentar-se, era o Ron. Este beijou-a na testa, e voltou a sentar-se do outro lado da cama dela, os seus melhores amigos estavam a olhar para ela com um ar triste.

- Hermione, o que o médico disse pode ser verdade. – Começou o Ron.

- Segundo parece usaram o feitiço _Obliviate _em ti, não sabemos o que foi retirado, e não conseguiram devolver a tua memória. – Continuou o Harry.

- Claro que não conseguiram, só o feiticeiro que aplicou o encantamento é que o pode remover.

Ela estava a ficar perdida. O que é que lhe tinha acontecido para lhe retiraram a memoria.

- Amanhã vamos ao ministério – disse numa voz decidida.

Os seus melhores amigos acenaram que sim. Harry despediu-se do casal prometendo encontrarem-se no dia seguinte as portas do ministério. Ron ajudou a Hermione a voltar para casa.

Nem uma única palavra foi pronunciada entre eles até o dia seguinte, ambos perdidos nos seus pensamentos.

Ron tinha medo de perder a sua mulher, e Hermione não sabia o que pensar o que dizer o que fazer.

* * *

**15 Novembro de 2002**

Encontraram-se com o Harry no seu cubículo no departamento dos Aurors. Este tinha já feito o pedido para garantir acesso aos arquivos.

A dirigente do departamento acolheu-os com um sorriso enorme.

- Espero que não se importem de partilhar a sala, houve dois homens que pediram para ver os mesmos arquivos que vocês.

- Não tem qualquer problema – respondeu a Hermione.

Para eles não tinha problema nenhum, até entrarem dentro da sala e verem uma cabeça loira e uma morena a analisar um livro enorme.

- Afinal vamos esperar – disse o Ron ao ver o Draco Malfoy e o Theodore Nott.

Estes ao ouvirem a voz do Ron levantaram a cabeça, para o espanto Trio Dourado o Nott sorriu, especialmente para a Hermione, enquanto Malfoy limitou-se a mostrar nojo.

O Harry olhava para os dois Slytherin com algum interesse, Ron esperava que os seus companheiros voltassem para trás, e Hermione não conseguia tirar os olhos dos Slytherin, estando a sorrir para o Nott, e olhando de esguelha para o Draco. Ela não os via desde a guerra, e só queria abraça-los como se fossem os seus dois melhores amigos.

- Hermione – disse o Nott com uma felicidade genuína.

O Draco Malfoy olhou para o seu amigo como se ele tivesse um corno de unicórnio na testa. Ficaram silenciosos a olharem uns para os outros, se não fosse do Nott e da Hermione a sorrirem um para o outro a intensidade do silêncio seria de cortar com uma faca. O Harry foi o único corajoso o suficiente para quebrar o silêncio.

- O que é que vocês querem com os registos? – Perguntou aos Slytherin.

- Não te interessa Potter – respondeu o Malfoy.

- Deixa-me refazer a minha pergunta qual de vocês os dois precisa de ver os registos?

* * *

**O que acham? Estou bem encaminhada? **

**Adoro Fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como recebi alguns comentários, e eram bastantes encorajadores consegui ter inspiração para escrever mais para a minha nova fic. Só por isso devo um enorme agradecimento a todos os comentários que vocês me deixaram. Quero agradecer ao pessoal do Brasil por se darem ao trabalho de lerem em português, eu sei que os termos que usamos são diferentes e é por isso que vos agradeço. **

**Deixem comentários, adoro saber a opinião das pessoas, afinal escrevo porque adoro escrever mas também para poder partilhar a a complexidade do meu cérebro, podem acreditar que é complexo. **

**Beijos a todos.**

* * *

**15 Novembro de 2002**

Hermione percebeu imediatamente o que seu melhor amigo estava a tentar fazer, os seus olhos esbugalharam a olhar para os Slytherins.

- Não podes estar a falar a sério – disse o Theodore Nott, tapando a cara com as mãos em sinal de desespero. – Vocês os dois são ainda mais estúpidos do que estava a espera.

Tanto Ron como o Draco não estavam a perceber o que se estava a passar, entre os outros três.

- Não pode ser - respondeu a Hermione a cada minuto que passava era uma tortura, o seu olhar fixo no Draco. – Por favor diz-me que não é isso, que é outra pessoa qualquer.

Draco rapidamente percebeu o que estava a acontecer. Ele agora analisava a Gryffindor com os seus olhos cinzentos esbugalhados.

- O que é que tu me fizeste! – Draco Malfoy acusou Hermione.

- Não foi ela – respondeu o Theodore Nott.

- O Nott tem razão, a culpa é de vocês os dois, agora só temos de descobrir quem é que vos retirou a memória. – Disse o Harry numa voz calma.

- Fui eu – respondeu o Theodore Nott.

- Porquê Theo? – Perguntou a Hermione, usando a sua alcunha que muito pouca gente utilizava.

Theodore sorriu ao ouvir a Hermione a usar a sua alcunha, ele adorava quando o chamava por Theo, só usando Theodore quando o estava a repreender.

- Vocês pediram-me – respondeu com sinceridade – o Draco pediu-me para fazer isso para te proteger do Voldemort, e retirei-te as tuas memórias porque a dor era demasiada intensa.

- Que dor? – Perguntou a Hermione.

Theo olhou para ela, os seus olhos brilhavam, ele estava a tentar conter as suas lágrimas. Hermione foi abraça-lo, ternamente.

- Desculpa-me, mas achei que era o melhor na altura, estavas devastada e não conseguia suportar ver-te assim a sofrer, tinha de agir para a tua sanidade. Nunca pensei que vocês estivessem casados, nunca imaginei que o Draco fosse estúpido o suficiente para te fazer uma coisa dessas sabendo que depois iria esquecer-se de tudo.

- Por favor não me insultes, num casamento ambas as partes têm de estar de acordo – disse o Draco com mais calma do que as pessoas presentes na sala pudessem esperar vindo dele.

- 'Pera! O que é que vocês estão a tentar dizer? – Perguntou o Ron, que ainda se encontrava perto da porta.

- Merlin, és tão estúpido – disse o Malfoy – não percebo como conseguem sobreviver com ele, muito menos casar-se.

Dito isso olhou para a Hermione em especial, afinal ela estava casada com o Ron. Esta ignorou o olhar do Draco, e focou-se no marido que afinal não é o marido dela nos olhos da lei, mas também não interessa, ela não iria ficar casada com o Malfoy por muito mais tempo.

- É muito simples, pelos vistos estou casada com o Malfoy, e foi o Theo que nos retirou as nossas memórias. – Explicou.

- Como é que conseguiste? – Perguntou o Ron que já estava a ficar vermelho de tão zangado.

- Isso gostaríamos todos de saber Ronald – respondeu a Hermione – Theo, vais ter de nos devolver as nossas memórias.

Este acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e retirou a sua varinha do bolso, apontou-a para a cabeça da Hermione, em poucos minutos, esta foi invadida pelas suas lembranças, por sentimentos de raiva, tristeza e puro desespero.

Com as suas lembranças de volta, Hermione conseguiu perceber o porquê das suas angústias no seu dia de casamento, as saudades que sentia por uma pessoa que ela não conseguia explicar, o sentimento de traição ao casar-se com o Ronald, e o sentimento de culpa por não conseguir amar o Ronald como deveria ser. Hermione tinha-se casado por amor com Draco Malfoy, e os sentimentos dele eram recíprocos.

A última coisa que Hermione viu antes de perder a consciência foi a varinha do Theo apontada a cabeça do Draco.

* * *

**17 Setembro de 1996**

- Uma carta para si, miss Granger, e os meus parabéns. – Felicitou com um sorriso a directora da casa dos Gryffindor, professora McGonagall.

- Obrigada professora – respondeu a jovem feiticeira com um sorriso, e aceitando o envelope de pergaminho que a professora lhe estendia.

Hermione reconheceu a letra como pertencendo ao director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

_Miss Granger, _

_Dou-lhe os meus parabéns por completar dezassete anos, tornando-se adulta no nosso mundo._

_Espero que se encontre bem de saúde, e gostaria de poder falar consigo hoje á noite as nove horas. A sua ajuda é requisitada para podermos ajudar o seu amigo Harry a vencer o Lord Voldemort. _

_Cumprimentos se pudesse trazer pastilhas agradecia,_

_Dumbledore._

Hermione estava feliz, finalmente alguém ia valorizar a sua inteligência e dar-lhe uso para ajudar o Harry. Avisou os seus dois melhores amigos que teria de se encontrar com o Dumbledore, estes limitaram-se a sorrir. A Gryffindor sabia perfeitamente da festa 'surpresa' que os seus dois amigos estavam a planear, mas preferia fingir que não sabia de nada, assim aqueles dois não ficavam chateados com ela por lhes estragar o divertimento todo.

As aulas correram calmamente, conseguiram evitar o Draco Malfoy e os seus amiguinhos, o Harry tinha decidido levar o mapa com ele para ter a certeza que não se encontrariam com o Draco, permitindo assim que a Hermione tivesse um dia de anos perfeito. Quando os seus dois melhores amigos lhe tinham contado os planos para evitar o Draco Malfoy, Hermione tivera quase a chorar de felicidade por ter os melhores amigos do mundo, que se preocupavam com ela e que a amavam. Só o comentário idiota do Ron é que a impediu de chorar.

- Afinal, não queremos ninguém a ofender o teu cabelo que parece estar mais encaracolado hoje.

- Tens um dom não haja duvidas. – Murmurou o Harry ao ver o amigo Ron a analisar o cabelo da Hermione, e esta a ficar furiosa a cada segundo que passava.

Depois do jantar, Hermione apressou-se a voltar a torre dos Gryffindors para lavar os dentes e trocar de roupa, não iria ter a mesma oportunidade depois de ter ido visitar o Dumbledore. Vestiu uma simples blusa vermelha, com a pressa esqueceu-se de a abotoar toda, umas calças de ganga escuras que a Ginny lhe tinha dado no verão por lhe serem pequenas de mais, pudera a ruiva tinha crescido imenso durante o verão ficando mais alta do que a Hermione. Calçou umas botas castanhas, estas tinham um bolso do lado direito onde Hermione pudesse por a varinha.

Chegou em frente a gárgula, às nove em ponto.

- Pastilhas ácidas – disse a passagem abriu imediatamente.

Quando entrou no escritório do director, este encontrava-se sentado a sua secretaria, e a frente dele estavam duas pessoas. Hermione susteve o impulso de retirar a sua varinha das botas.

- Chegou, pode sentar-se.

Theodore Nott levantou-se da sua cadeira para a ajudar a sentar-se sempre com um sorriso, Draco Malfoy limitou-se a revirar os olhos, o seu melhor amigo tinha sempre um fraco por raparigas, especialmente quando estas tinham um decote como o que a Hermione Granger estava a mostrar.

- Parabéns, Hermione. – Disse o Theodore, que estava sempre a olhar para o decote da Gryffindor.

- Obrigada, Theodore – respondeu a Hermione, se ele pode usar o primeiro nome dela, porque não lhe responder com a mesma cortesia – desejava falar comigo professor.

- Como a menina é a feiticeira mais inteligente da nossa época, como um certo amigo nosso proclamou várias vezes – disse referindo-se ao Sirius, Hermione tentou não chorar, as saudades que tinha do Sirius eram enormes - Iremos precisar da sua ajuda, e essencialmente por se ter tornado adulta, agora a menina poderá tomar um Juramento Inquebrável.

Hermione olhou para o professor, ela percebeu a importância do que lhe iriam pedir.

Acenou com a cabeça indicando ao professor para continuar.

- O Voldemort incumbiu ao senhor Malfoy uma tarefa especial em troca da vida dos pais dele – Hermione olhou para o loiro, este estava a olhar para a direcção oposta a rapariga, mas Theo continuava concentrado na morena – e pediu ao senhor Nott para o informar de todos os movimentos do senhor Malfoy.

- Onde é que entro nesta história? – Perguntou a Hermione.

- Eu queria lhe pedir para ajudar o senhor Malfoy na sua tarefa, assim como ao senhor Nott a redigir as cartas.

- Tens de perceber, nós pedimos ajuda ao professor, porque só nós os dois nunca conseguiremos completar a tarefa, e isso seria morte certa para os nossos pais – disse o Theodore, o nervosismo estava presente na sua voz.

Hermione pegou na sua mão, Theo relaxou quase instantaneamente, e depois de a apertar disse-lhe:

- Eu vou ajudar-vos.

A jovem feiticeira jurou ajudar os dois Slytherins na sua tarefa, assim como jurou não contar a ninguém, protegendo um segredo que apenas os quatro presentes no escritório do director da escola de feitiçaria conheciam.

- Agora só preciso de saber o que devo fazer – disse a Hermione, depois de ter feito o Juramento.

- Tens de me ajudar a arranjar o Armário de Desaparição, assim como…- Draco Malfoy interrompeu-se olhou para o professor Dumbledore como querendo ganhar coragem.

- Tens de ajudar o Draco a 'matar' o director. – Concluiu o Theodore.

Hermione olhou horrorizada para o professor.

- Não tem de me matar miss Granger, apenas arranjar maneiras, as quais serei avisado previamente, de me matarem, para acalmar a fúria do Voldemort – assegurou o professor Dumbledore – vocês irão beneficiar de uma sala de aulas abandonada que enfeiticei para ninguém se aproximar desta, lá poderão efectuar todo o tipo de pesquisas necessárias sem levantarem suspeitas.

Depois de lhes dizer onde poderiam encontrar a sala, Dumbledore relembrou Hermione que esta tinha uma festa de anos a decorrer nesse momento na sala comum dos Gryffindors.

Despediu-se deles, combinando encontrar-se com o Theodore na sala de aulas no fim-de-semana.

* * *

**Então o que acham? Muito previsível? Beijos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alguém conhece a série Roswell? Por favor digam-me que sim, a minha colega de quarto e umas quantas pessoas da minha casa não sabem desta fabulosa série. Ainda estou indecisa se os livros, escritos antes da série, são mais fixe ou a série. Deviam ir ver a história da minha afilhada de curso, está muito fofa, estou a gostar imenso de ler, nos autores favoritos a JEP13! Nikax tens de postar mais estou completamente viciada. Kukuxumuxu não podes roubar os capítulos do meu pc. Vemo-nos no próximo capítulo. Beijos.**

**

* * *

**

**17 Setembro de 1996**

Quando chegou a sala comum a festa estava em apenas a começar. Numa das mesas podia ver-se imensa comida, Hermione sentiu-se imediatamente mal de certeza que os elfos tinham trabalhado imenso para poder alimentar a sua festa de anos.

- Parabéns – gritaram todos os seus colegas Gryffindors. Alguém começou a tocar Weird Sisters, e a festa pode começar.

Havia um desenho feito pelo Dean Thomas numa das paredes, dizia Parabéns Hermione, e por baixo estava um desenho da Hermione com a sua varinha na mão e o seu _patronus_ prateado a andar a sua volta, a lontra estava a agora a acariciar a Hermione do desenho.

Noutra mesa podia ver-se as suas prendas de anos. A primeira coisa que ela viu foi a prenda que de certeza vinha dos gémeos, uma caixa enorme roxa com um W enorme em dourado. A morena preferiu nem sequer imaginar o que pudesse estar lá dentro.

- Hermione! – Gritou a Ginny assim que consegui estar perto da amiga. – Tivemos o dia todo a roubar as tuas prendas para abrires tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu quero bolo.

Dito isso, Ginny Weasley arrastou a sua amiga para a mesa que tinha um bolo com 17 velas vermelhas e douradas. Cantaram-lhe os parabéns, e o Harry não conseguiu evitar de chatear a amiga quando esta ficou extremamente encarnada nas faces devido a atenção toda que lhe estavam a dar.

- É adorável ter os todos em ti, não é? – Perguntou o Harry com um sorriso enorme e os seus olhos verdes a brilhar, havia imenso tempo que Hermione não via o amigo assim, ultimamente as únicas emoções que ele demonstra são impaciência, raiva e tristeza.

- Estou a adorar – respondeu com um tom sarcástico.

Enquanto o resto dos Gryffindors se divertiam a dançar, cantar e comer, Hermione foi arrastada para junto da lareira onde se encontrava a pilha de prendas, a volta dela encontrava-se a Luna, a Ginny, o Ron, o Harry, o Neville e estranhamente a Lavender também estava lá, sentada no suposto lugar da Hermione entre o Ron e o Harry.

- Podes sair, para a Hermione sentar-se. – Pediu o Ron a Lavender com a delicadeza de um rinoceronte.

Esta levantou-se mas fez questão de fixar o seu olhar na Hermione, que estava muito satisfeita por poder sentar-se perto do Ron. A primeira prenda que ela abriu foi a do Harry que tinha-lhe dado a prenda assim que ela estava sentada.

Hermione abriu delicadamente a prenda adorando torturar o Ron, que adora rasgar o papel das prendas. O Harry tinha lhe comprado um colar de ouro com um leão de olhos de rubi.

- Os olhos do leão brilham e o metal aquece quando as pessoas que amas estão em perigo. – Disse-lhe o Harry que estava a olhar com algum receio para amiga, ele não conseguia perceber se ela tinha gostado da prenda ou não.

-adorei, é uma ideia fantástica – respondeu a aniversariante com um enorme abraço ao melhor amigo.

- É a minha vez. – Disse a Ginny com um sorriso enorme para a feiticeira que era como uma irmã. – É a primeira vez que faço uma tens de me dar o desconto.

Hermione apressou-se a abrir a prenda da amiga, dentro havia um vestido de gola alta feita a mão com lã verde-garrafa, e flocos de neve de lã branca na base do vestido. E ainda duas camisolas feitas a mão, ambas de lã, uma rosa e outra vermelha.

- Merlin, isto é magnífico Ginny! – Exclamou a Hermione. – Adorei.

Hermione estava extremamente feliz por ter recebido roupas quentes, afinal apesar de estarem em Setembro, a noite já se podia notar uma brisa leve na Escócia, prevendo um inverno muito frio.

Abriu o resto das suas prendas, a caixa enviada pelos gémeos explodiu no seu colo assim que ela abriu, e de repente tinha uma tiara em ramo de rosas cor da rosa nos braços assim como uma fita a dizer Miss Aniversariante, o Harry riu-se a Hermione parecia-se com a Miss Universo. Senhora Weasley enviou um bolo que o Ron se apressou a cortar fatias devorando duas de uma vez, e havia um diário de capa verde rija com um H e um G dourados em relevo. Ginny informou Hermione que Mrs. Weasley tinha feito o diário a mão.

O Hagrid deu-lhe uma caixa de bombons de melaço assim como uma bola de novelo para o seu gato Crookshanks, que adorava as bolas feitas pelo Hagrid. Os pais dela enviaram, para além dos doces sem açúcar, uma nova mala para a escola para substituir aquela que tinha comprado uns anos antes e que tinha sido recomposta varias vezes depois de a alça rebentar com o peso dos livros.

**

* * *

**

**23 De Setembro 1996**

O dia da selecção para a equipa de Quidditch tinha chegado, o Ron estava uma pilha de nervos, e Hermione não suportava ver o amigo em pânico quando ele é um excelente_ keeper_. Antes de ir para o pequeno-almoço, enviou uma coruja ao Theodore Nott a informa-lo que o avisaria se conseguiria ir ter com eles.

Hermione ficou contente por ter avisado os Slytherins que não poderia ir ter com eles, pois ela estava já a combinar com os dois amigos que deveriam ir visitar o Hagrid, este estava mesmo triste por não ter os seus três alunos favoritos nas suas aulas de Cuidado com as Criaturas Magicas. Hermione tinha o coração partido cada vez que via o Hagrid nos corredores de Hogwarts a fingir que não os via aos três, mas ela tinha ainda mais medo de ter aulas com as novas invenções do Hagrid, pode-se dizer que as aulas dele são um tanto ou quanto desafiadoras.

Hermione sentou-se na bancada onde poderia observar o decorrer das provas, um livro na mão e um feitiço para a proteger dos chuviscos. Cormac McLaggen sentou-se perto dela e começou a falar sozinha o quanto magnifico ele era, Hermione deixou o seu colega de equipa divagar enquanto ela pensava na carta que tinha enviado ao Theo Nott.

Ela tinha de arranjar uma outra maneira de comunicar, as pessoas iriam começar a levantar suspeitas se a vissem a usar as corujas da escola e que essas mesmas corujas fossem entregar cartas ao Malfoy ou ao Theo, ou pior, um dos colegas dela podia passar por um dos Slytherins e reconhecerem a letra dela, afinal ela alimentava mais metade dos Gryffindors com apontamentos dela, imensas pessoas conseguiam reconhecer a caligrafia.

Estava a pensar nisso, quando viu a Lavender Brown com a Parvati Patil, uns bancos atrás dela e do McLaggen, a Lavender estava a mostrar um anel que ela tinha comprado num mercado muggle, segundo elas era uma magia que os muggles tinham e que permitia saber o estado espírito da pessoa pela cor do anel. Hermione riu-se com a ingenuidade das duas Gryffindors, se elas soubessem que o calor é que leva a mudança de cor na pedra, não estariam tão entusiasmadas.

Virando o corpo no sentido oposto as duas raparigas para poder rir-se sem ofender aquelas duas, a morena soube o que tinha a fazer. Bastava usar o mesmo método que ela usou para as reuniões do Exercito de Dumbledore, só não podia usar um galeão, ela ainda iria confundir-se na moeda e enviar uma mensagem aos membros em vez de mandar aos dois outros. O olhar de Hermione deslocou-se para as mãos do McLaggen, este tinha uma pulseira de prata com o seu nome gravado.

Hermione sabia o que tinha de fazer, e como as selecções iam demorar ainda umas poucas horas, esta decidiu esquivar-se enquanto ainda não era a vez do Ron e voltou para o castelo.

Primeiro, dirigiu-se as cozinhas, depois de acariciar a pêra, entrou na cozinha, assim que a viram mais metade dos elfos esconderam-se dela, afinal ela era capaz de os atacar com a associação BABE mas uma vez e os elfos não queriam isso. Ignorando a reacção dos elfos, Hermione roubou duas facas de prata. Seguiu para a Torre dos Gryffindors.

Assim que chegou ao quadro da Dama Gorda, pronunciou a palavra passe 'Dilligrout', esta abriu logo a passagem. Hermione foi para o quarto dela e depois de remexer nas suas coisas todas encontrou o que procurava, a sua mãe tinha-lhe dado um anel de prata quando ela tinha completado 16 anos, uma tradição na família da sua mãe.

O anel era lindo, muito simples com safiras a enfeitarem todo o anel. A jovem feiticeira guardava o anel dentro da sua mala por este ter feitiços de protecção e para ter os seus pais sempre por perto.

Pegou na sua varinha e com as duas facas transfigurou-as em duas pulseiras como a do McLaggen, colocou o anel ao lado das duas pulseiras, e depois de aplicar o encantamento _Protean_, agora estes três objectos tinham a mesma função que as moedas. Colocou o anel no dedo índex, a sua mãe tinha-se enganado no tamanho, era estranho ter o anel, mas teria de se habituar. Enviou uma coruja com as pulseiras ao Theo, explicando a utilidade das pulseiras.

No campo de Quidditch as provas de selecção não tinham mudado muito, ainda faltava os _keepers_, e felizmente ninguém tinha notado que ela tinha ido embora. Quando o McLaggen entrou em campo para a sua prova, Hermione sentiu o seu dedo a aquecer, retirou o anel e viu uma mensagem no seu interior.

_Agora._

**Não, Malfoy! **– Respondeu a Hermione. Com algum receio por se estar a enganar na pessoa, acusando o Malfoy em vão.

Isto é giro – foi a mensagem enviada pelo Theo, Hermione estava extremamente aliviada, não se tinha enganado, a ordem tinha vindo do Malfoy.

**Não posso levantar suspeitas.**

Não recebeu mais nenhuma mensagem, e começou a prestar atenção ao que se passava a volta dela, o Malfoy tinha uma lata de pensar que pode mandar nela, devia ter feito o feitiço de maneira a só ser ela a mandar mensagens. Hermione viu que o McLaggen afinal era um bom jogador, e isso podia custar ao Ron o seu lugar na equipa de Quidditch, mais a atitude machista do Malfoy, sem querer Hermione viu-se a lançar um feitiço _Confundus _ao Gryffindor.

Assim que a equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindors foi escolhida, Hermione, Ron e Harry foram com os seus estômagos a implorar comida visitar o Hagrid, foi difícil a convencer o semi-gigante que eles não tinham mesmo tempo nenhum nos seus horários para encaixar a magnifica aula dele.

A visita terminou ao crepúsculo, Hermione estava contente, tinha tempo de se encontrar com os outros dois para combinar um plano de acção, estavam a chegar as portas quando sentiu o anel a aquecer.

D a tomar medidas!

Hermione só queria bater com a cabeça nas paredes, o Malfoy ia arranjar problemas. O anel voltou a aquecer, tanto Ron como Harry não tinham notado que a Hermione estava a ficar para trás.

Decorou a sala.

Suspirou de alívio, ela tinha de dizer ao Theo para não usar isso a torto e a direito, e especialmente para não a assustar. Hermione estava a pensar como é que poderia informar o Slytherins moreno que não pode usar isso como um brinquedo, só usar a pulseira em casos de urgência ou para marcar uma reunião.

**Tem cozinha?**

Ela tinha de saber, afinal se tinha de passar imenso tempo lá a estudar para ajudar o Malfoy, ela queria uma cozinha para poder fazer chá, e ter comida.

Sim, único sítio intacto.

**Dourado e Vermelho.**

Nunca vamos por lá os pés.

Falar com o Theo era divertido. Estava a preparar-se para responder, quando o Harry a confrontou sobre o feitiço que ela lançou ao Cormac durante as provas. Quando entraram no Salão Nobre, encontraram-se com o professor Slughorn, que convidou ambos para uma festa, Harry conseguiu esquivar-se mas Hermione teve de ir para lá, e infelizmente não pode ir ter com o Theo.

Estava a voltar para a Torre com o McLaggen, quando recebeu uma mensagem do Malfoy.

_Amanhã 11h._

H vem, por favor!

**Acho que consigo.**

Obrigado, o D é uma seca.

**Imagino.**

Utilizar o anel para falar com o Theo estava a mostrar-se uma boa diversão, e nos tempos de agora, conseguir rir é um luxo.

Até amanhã.

**Ok.**

_Por favor, parem._

Um riso escapou-se dos lábios dela ao ler a mensagem do Malfoy, e pelo sorriso que o Cormac lhe estava a dar, devia ter vindo mesmo no momento certo.

**

* * *

**

**O que estão a achar? Please review ***


	4. Chapter 4

**Só tenho a dizer que a evolução da medicina deu-se devido as tendências macabras do Gallen, por isso devíamos agradecer o Homenzinho, sem ele ainda estaríamos a viver segundo a teoria do Hipócrates, protege o teu corpo antes que seja tarde demais. **

**Frase preferida da minha mãe: MegAnne o mundo não gira a tua volta!**

**A minha resposta favorita: Claro que não, o Galileu descobriu que gira a volta do sol, mas se calhar sou o centro do seu eixo.**

**Eu é que devia ser um GryffinDORK, mas os testes dão me sempre Ravenclaw, deve ser porque ponho que passo a minha vida a ler.**

**

* * *

**

**24 Setembro de 1996**

Quando Hermione Granger chegou a sala de aulas que se iria tornar o quartel-general dos três alunos, os dois Slytherins já lá se encontravam. A Gryffindor estava a admirar a sala que era extremamente grande e com imensa luminosidade, algo inesperado visto que foram os Slytherins que vivem nos calabouços que decoraram a sala. Esta tinha uma mesa de madeira escura enorme com três cadeiras da mesma madeira sendo forrado com tecido verde, perto da lareira havia um tapete cinzento que tinha um ar super fofo com dois sofás grandes de tecido preto e uma poltrona verde.

Draco Malfoy encontrava-se deitado em cima do tapete, usava uma das almofadas prateadas, enquanto Theodore Nott estava deitado a dormir no sofá preto. Hermione percebeu que o seu ano ia ser assim, aqueles dois ao pé da lareira e ela estudar na mesa. Independentemente da equipa deles, os rapazes não mudam, são preguiçosos.

Colocando os livros que trouxe da biblioteca fazendo o mais barulho possível, Hermione conseguiu chamar atenção dos outros dois.

- Finalmente! – Resmungou o Malfoy com a sua cara de enjoado.

- Aconselhava-te umas vitaminas para melhorar essa cara, mas duvido que funcionasse. – Disse a Hermione que não estava com a mínima paciência.

- Se achas que quero ver a tua – continuou o Malfoy.

- Acho que vamos ficar por aqui – interpôs o Theodore. – Hermione podes ir ver a cozinha, visto que deves ter sido tu a pedir isso. E Draco, ela está a ajudar, e trouxe material, acho que podemos tentar não ser muito mal-educados uns com os outros.

Hermione olhou para o Draco com um sorriso por estar a ver este a ser repreendido. Mas o seu sorriso malicioso não durou muito.

- Não precisas de sorrir assim, afinal ofereceste para nos ajudar, por isso comporta-te. – Disse o Theodore com uma voz séria, que cortou de imediato o sorriso da Hermione.

Esta foi para a cozinha, que estava completamente branca, depois de pintar os armários em tons vermelhos escuros com as maçanetas douradas, só para impedir os dois rapazes de entrar dentro da cozinha, Hermione começou a pesquisar os conteúdos dos armários, a maior parte tinham utensílios como panelas, formas, pratos, talheres, coisas desse género, e apenas um se encontrava vazio.

Hermione estava satisfeita pelo aspecto da cozinha e pelo que tinha, mas estava mesmo a apetecer-lhe sumo de abóbora, voltou a abrir o armário e encontrou um jarro de sumo de abóbora. Ela ficou satisfeita por perceber o mecanismo dos armários, bastava pensar no que ela queria para lhe darem. Pegou em três copos, no jarro e voltou para a sala.

Theodore sorriu ao ver a jovem feiticeira a voltar para a sala com coisas nas mãos.

- Vais ter de explicar como é que funcionam – comentou quando ela se sentou na poltrona com um copo na mão.

Explicou-lhes como poderiam usar a cozinha, a utilidade do armário vazio. Discutiram como iriam tratar da tarefa que tinham em mãos. Hermione disse-lhes que os livros eram sobre encantamentos de desaparecimento. Ficou decidido que quem iria tratar do Armário de Desaparição, Draco Malfoy recusava-se a dizer-lhes onde este se encontrava.

- Agora temos de decidir um atentado ao director – disse a Hermione com algum receio.

- E também temos de escrever uma carta ao Voldemort a avisar o que se anda a passar.

- Estava a pensar, podíamos enviar uma carta explosiva ou algo assim, é um método muito usado por muggles – ofereceu a Hermione.

- Ironia, matar um amante de muggles usando ideias muggles – comentou o Malfoy.

- Acho ideia muito boa – disse o Theodore.

O Malfoy limitou-se a fixar o seu olhar para o amigo.

- Obrigada Theodore.

- Podes chamar Theo – pediu com um sorriso.

Desta vez, o Malfoy revirou os olhos em exaspero com o comportamento do amigo.

Os três começaram a analisar os livros que Hermione tinha trazido da biblioteca, que não eram poucos, dividiram a pilha em três. Quando acabaram estava na hora da Hermione voltar para junto dos amigos de modo a não levantar suspeitas. Antes de saírem da sala Theo informou-os:

- Tenho de escrever uma carta.

Hermione olhou para o Slytherin durante uns momentos e depois disse:

- Escreves que viste o Malfoy a levantar livros na biblioteca, não conseguiste ler as capas, e quando foste ver com a Madame Pince esta tinha sido confundida, logo não há registo de quem levantou os livros nem que estes foram levantados. Acrescenta que tentaste seguir o Malfoy mas que não o encontraste, só o voltaste a ver no Salão Nobre a hora de jantar. Agora tentem almoçar a horas diferentes para o caso de haver um espião a confirmar o que o Theo diz ser verdade – avisou-os com uma voz séria.

Os Slytherins saíram do quartel impressionados com a imaginação dela, e quando Theo foi a biblioteca ver quem tinha ido levantar livros nos últimos dias, para além de ver uma Madame Pince muito distraída, nenhum dos livros levantados por Hermione Granger desde o inicio das aulas tinham o título dos livros que eles tinham estado a separar durante a manhã.

**

* * *

**

14 Outubro de 1996

Durante as últimas semanas, Hermione esteve muito entretida entre as aulas, os trabalhos de casa, as festas do professor Slughorn e as sessões de pesquisas com os Slytherins durante os treinos de Quidditch dois seus dois melhores amigos.

- Porque não ficas cá mais tempo? – Perguntou-lhe o Theo com o seu sorriso característico que Hermione só o via a usar para ela. – Podes fazer os trabalhos de casa connosco, o Draco era capaz de precisar de ajuda visto que vai no próximo sábado ele está de castigo por não estar a entregar os trabalhos de Transfiguração.

Hermione abanou a cabeça em desespero, eles tinham de ter cuidado com o que faziam para não levantar suspeitas e aquele imbecil loiro oxigenado tinha de ficar em detenção com a directora da equipa dos Gryffindors.

- Não posso. – Respondeu Hermione, ultimamente gostava mais de passar o seu tempo com eles os dois do que com os seus dois melhores amigos que só sabem falar do Malfoy (no caso do Harry) ou de Quidditch (o Ron só conseguia falar do quanto fabuloso ele tinha sido nas provas).

- Até parece que o Potter consegue saber onde tu andas a qualquer momento – disse o Malfoy com o seu sorriso afectado.

Apesar de saber perfeitamente que ele estava a gozar com ela, Hermione não consegui evitar ficar corada com o comentário do Malfoy.

- Ele tem mesmo maneira de saber onde tu andas. – Acrescentou estupefacto o Malfoy ao ver a reacção da Hermione – querendo ser mau, os teus amigos deviam ser internados.

Hermione saiu da sala antes que lhe fizessem perguntas sobre os métodos do Harry para ela saber onde anda sem usar qualquer tipo de magia, a morena recusava-se a revelar o segredo do mapa.

Quando os gémeos tinham dado aquele mapa ao Harry, Hermione tinha desaprovado tal artefacto, mas depois de lhe terem mostrado o quanto útil e que tinha sido feito pelo pai do Harry, assim como pelo Sirius e Remus, a Gryffindor não podia negar a utilidade do mapa.

Assim que entrou pelo retrato da Dama Gorda, Harry veio ter com ela, mostrando-lhe o mapa, para lhe dizer o que o Malfoy andava a fazer era suspeito.

Para além de defender o Malfoy, Hermione escondeu o mapa na sua mala, decidindo arranjar uma maneira de nunca a mostrar no mapa, ela não podia arriscar a missão que Dumbledore lhe tinha confiado. E ela tinha quase a certeza que o Harry estava errado, sobre o facto de o Malfoy ser um Devorador da Morte.

**

* * *

**

20 Outubro de 1996

Era o primeiro fim-de-semana em Hogsmeade, tanto ela como os seus dois melhores amigos estavam felizes por finalmente poderem sair dos domínios do castelo, poderem ir passear na aldeia comprar doces e beber uma cerveja de manteiga, poderem descontraírem.

Até aquele dia, Hermione não se tinha apercebido o quanto precisava um dia a passear, descansar, não ter de pensar nas coisas que a esperem no castelo.

Uns dias antes do fim-de-semana em Hogsmeade, Draco Malfoy tinha ido experimentar uns feitiços que tinham encontrado para arranjar o Armário de Desaparição, mas os resultados não foram positivos, Hermione não sabia a utilidade do Armário para o Malfoy, mas sentia-se frustrada por não estar a conseguir completar esta tarefa, e ela sabia quanto mais depressa ela completava a tarefa, mais depressa pode voltar a sua vida só com os seus amigos.

Apesar de ter discutido com os seus amigos acerca do Príncipe de Meio-Sangue, Hermione estava feliz por poder passar um dia inteiro com aqueles dois rapazes que significavam o mundo para ela. Nem ficou muito chateada quando o Harry conseguiu esquivar-se a mais uma festa do Slughorn.

Mas o dia de descanso foi arruinado quando o Harry apanhou o Mundungus com coisas roubadas na casa do Sirius Black. Não muito depois do encontro, o Trio Dourado saiu do Três Vassouras, querendo voltar para Hogwarts, não havia mais nenhuma razão para se manterem naquele sítio, o sentimento de felicidade tinha sido extinto, como uma chama na ausência de oxigénio.

Quando estavam a seguir na Rua Principal, viram Katie Bell mais a sua amiga a discutirem, momentos depois viram a Katie a ser erguida no ar. Hermione percebeu imediatamente que a colega de equipa estava a ser amaldiçoada, e o Harry assim que voltou a escola acusou o Draco Malfoy, e Hermione apesar de lhe estarem a provar o contrário informando-os que Draco Malfoy tinha estado o dia todo de castigo. A jovem feiticeira não podia discordar com o Harry, ela tinha quase a certeza que o Malfoy tinha de algum modo culpa no que tinha acontecido a Katie Bell.

**

* * *

**

Deixem a vossa opinião! Obrigada pelo vosso apoio e muitos beijos a todos os meus leitores *****


	5. Chapter 5

**Confesso que escrever este capítulo deu-me fome, acho que vou fazer bolachas. Mas primeiro vou escrever mais um capitulo, eu sei o quanto podem ficar famintos por mais xD. Beijos a todos os meus leitores, assim como aqueles que estão a acompanhar a nikax na fantástica aventura de Coma, uma fic DHr muito boa. E a JEP13, muito bom também.**

**

* * *

**

20 Outubro de 1996

Hermione estava em choque, ela já não sabia o que fazer. Era suposto fingirem ataques ao Dumbledore, mas nunca lhe tinha passado pela cabeça que essas tentativas podiam afectar os seus colegas de escola, e muito menos pelos em perigo. Um exemplo era a Katie Bell, a rapariga podia ter morrido numa dessas tentativas, e se ela tivesse tocado directamente no colar podia ter morto a rapariga.

Mas o que magoava ainda mais a Hermione era não ter sido informada, ela pensava que desde que tinham começado a trabalhar juntos, e que ela tinha prometido ajudá-los, os dois Slytherins teriam vindo falar com ela antes de por em pratica qualquer plano de ataque falso.

Foi nesse momento que Hermione percebeu o quanto os dois Slytherins diferem dos seus dois Gryffindors, ela sabia que por mais chateado que eles estivessem com ela, viriam sempre ter com ela para estabelecer planos, evitando agir sem recorrerem a ela.

O cérebro de Hermione estava a trabalhar a cem a hora, impedindo-a de descansar. Ela precisava de descontrair, precisava de fazer algo com as mãos que não incluíssem o seu intelecto. Depois de vestir o seu robe extra fofo por cima do seu pijama, que era composto por umas calças de pijama dos Ursinhos Carinhosos e uma camisola vermelha que pertencia ao pai quando ele tinha ido a Nova Iorque, Hermione calçou os seus ténis mas levou na mão os seus chinelos com pêlo verde ácido por toda a parte e dirigiu-se para o Quartel.

Ficou aliviada por encontrar o sítio vazio, eram duas da manhã mas tinha algum receio de encontrar os outros dois indesejados.

Na cozinha retirou uma balança assim como uma colher de pau e colheres. Depois no armário vazio invocou farinha, açúcar, ovos,manteiga, morangos, chocolate branco, e outras coisas que iria precisar.

Hermione não fazia a mínima ideia como é que os elfos arranjavam morangos em Outubro, mas neste momento esse pormenor era a sua última preocupação, começou por acender o forno a lenha com a sua varinha, depois atacou a mistura para preparar os seus muffins favoritos. A sua mãe sempre lhe tinha dito que uma massa é boa quando é muito bem tratada, por isso, a jovem mexeu muito bem na massa até esta criar bolhas, indicando que estava boa. Lavou os morangos, provou uns quantos só para ter a certeza que estavam deliciosos, depois cortou-os em bocados, seguiu-se o chocolate branco. Estes foram juntar-se a mistura.

Colocou-os numa forma, e seguiram para o forno. Não era a primeira vez que Hermione estava a cozinhar em fornos de lenha, afinal quando se está numa escola onde a electricidade não existe aprendemos a cozinhar com o que nos oferecem, para grande horror dos elfos que odiavam quando a Gryffindor invadia a cozinha deles nos seus momentos de maior _stress_.

Quando finalmente acabou as fornadas de muffins, contou trinta e quatro muffins de morango e chocolate branco, que foram colocados dentro de um cesto. Limpou a cozinha toda, assim que terminou percebeu que nao estava cansada o suficiente, por isso invocou mais uns quantos ingredientes, e começou por fazer bolachas. Estava a retirar a antepenúltima fornada de bolachas quando sentiu o cansaço a atacar os seus músculos, os seus olhos estavam mais pesados, e as suas pernas estavam a gritar-lhe para ela se sentar.

Hermione recusou-se a ouvir os seus músculos doridos, limitando-se a continuar a limpar toda a cozinha. Assim que acabou a última fornada, Hermione arrastou-se para a sala principal do quartel, onde tinha deixado o seu robe e os seus ténis. Deitou-se no sofá preto e depois de se aconchegar e reacender a lareira adormeceu.

**

* * *

**

21 Outubro de 1996

Acordou ao som do Ron a comer, aquele rapaz faz o barulho de uma manada quando está a comer, às vezes espanta que a casa toda não acorde com o barulho que ele é capaz de fazer ao mastigar.

Hermione espreguiçou-se, deixando cair o seu robe em cima da carpete cinzenta do Quartel.

'Quartel!' pensou. 'Mas não podia, o Ron não sabe da existência do Quartel.'

Analisou o que a rodeava, o robe que ela tinha deixado em cima da poltrona agora estava meio a tapar-lhe os pés e meio no chão, e Draco Malfoy estava com um prato com dois muffins e umas quantas bolachas assim como uma chávena de chá a frente dele enquanto lia um livro.

Pegou imediatamente no robe, como se este a fosse proteger, e procurou como uma barata tonta pela sua varinha, que estava debaixo do sofá.

- Acordaste – disse o Draco Malfoy, Hermione virou a cabeça na sua direcção com alguma violência magoando o pescoço.

– Obrigado por teres pedido aos elfos pelos meus muffins preferidos, não precisava de tanto, o Theo vai ficar eternamente agradecido pelas bolachas preferidas deles. – Continuou com um sorriso genuíno nos lábios. – Os elfos raramente os fazem, nem sei como sabias que adorávamos isso, mas obrigado por teres pensado em nós.

Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Os seus pensamentos ainda estavam um pouco lentos, e ela ainda estava a tentar processar o que ele estava a dizer quando ele acrescentou:

- Depois do que aconteceu aquela _Chaser, _é bom saber que podemos confiar em ti.

De repente, ela lembrou-se o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, e o medo apoderou-se dela, procurou os seus ténis, ela tinha de sair imediatamente dali. Draco Malfoy deve ter-se apercebido da reacção dela assim como a razão do medo dela, porque lhe perguntou:

- Não fomos nós.

Esta simples frase conseguiu parar a Hermione na sua fuga para a porta.

- Recebi uma carta da minha mãe, foi a minha tia que provocou isso, como as cartas do Theo não têm dito muito acerca do que tenho andado a fazer. Então ela decidiu atacar, na esperança de conseguir e ficar bem vista perante o Senhor das Trevas.

- Ainda bem – disse a Hermione numa voz firme mas aliviada por não terem sido os autores do ataque.

- Da próxima, usa o anel para tirar logo as tuas dúvidas. – Acrescentou o Loiro.

Ficaram atentamente olhar um para o outro durante um longo momento. Hermione quebrou o momento com o seu estômago a resmungar de fome, afinal não comia desde o incidente com a Katie. Foi a cozinha servir-se de chá e bolos, depois voltou para a sala, sentou-se do lado oposto ao Draco Malfoy, e pegou num livro.

Depois de ter começado a comer o primeiro bolo e sem desviar os olhos do livro, disse:

- Obrigada por não me teres deixado morrer de frio. – E só para dar um momento de mistério acrescentou uns momentos depois. - Não são os elfos que fazem esses muffins e essas bolachas.

Levantou os olhos do livro a tempo de ver a cara séria do Malfoy a fazer uma expressão 'Huh?'.

- Huh? – Foi a sua única resposta.

- É uma receita que a minha mãe inventou quando eu era pequena que ela me transmitiu há uns anos. Cozinho sempre que estou stressada.

- Mas… mas… eles existem porque aquelas miúdas de Beauxbatons vieram e fizeram-lhes bolos que elas gostem! Foi graças a estes muffins que consegui suportar os exames no ano passado. – Reclamou.

- Repito, faço os muffins sempre que estou stressada, agora pensa desde quando é que aparecem estes muffins nas mesas ao pequeno-almoço assim como as épocas em que apareceram.

- Pelas barbas de merlim! – Exclamou o Draco Malfoy quando começou a perceber. – Apareceram no quarto ano a partir do momento em que o nome do Potter foi anunciado, havia sempre quantidades enormes antes das tarefas, e o ano passado havia sempre ao pequeno-almoço durante os exames.

Ficaram em silêncio, Hermione adorando a cara atónita do Draco Malfoy perante esta revelação, ele tinha amado os seus muffins, os muffins da rapariga que ele adorava gozar. Por isso é que raramente havia muffins na mesa dos Gryffindors, os Slytherins comiam tudo.

- Tens de dar a receita aos elfos, cada vez que lhes vou pedir eles recusam-se a fazer muffins de morango com chocolate branco.

- Não vou dar, é uma receita de família, assim como essas bolachas.

- Deixa-me dizer ao Theo que as suas bolachas preferidas são uma receita da tua família Granger. Nem quero imaginar o que os outros Slytherins iriam pensar se soubessem. Mais uma vez consegues ser imprevisível.

Pela segunda vez nesse dia, Draco Malfoy estava a sorrir, apesar de não estar a olhar para a Hermione, e esta viu-se a responder com um sorriso enorme.

Continuaram a comer enquanto liam e apontavam notas importantes. Estavam a trabalhar nesse silêncio confortável quando o Theo apareceu.

- Tenho de escrever uma nova carta. Desta vez temos de evitar o que aconteceu ontem, nem quero imaginar a bronca que o Dumbledore nos vai dar a pensar que fomos nós. – Olhou para a Hermione e acrescentou – vai pensando enquanto vou buscar qualquer coisa para beber.

Hermione estava a pensar uma maneira de desviar a atenção do Voldemort quando ouviram o Theo a gritar:

- Bolachas!

Hermione soltou uma gargalhada, o que trouxe o Theo a correr para a sala.

- O que foi? – Perguntou com um ar inocente e o cesto de bolachas na mão.

- A Granger é que faz as bolachas. – Informou-o o Draco Malfoy.

Theo que estava a admirar as bolachas, poisou o cesto na mesa e depois de cair de joelhos ao lado da cadeira dela disse:

- Casa comigo e alimenta-me com estas bolachas maravilhosas?

Draco Malfoy esticou-se sobre a mesa, e bateu na cabeça do amigo. Hermione limitava-se a rir a gargalhada.

Passaram o resto do dia enfiados os três na sua sala de aulas, Hermione sabia que o Harry estaria demasiado preocupado com a Katie assim como encontrar uma ligação entre o que aconteceu e o Malfoy.

Antes de se separarem, a jovem relembrou Theo que ele tinha de escrever uma carta ao Voldemort.

- Diz-lhe que conseguiste perceber o plano do Malfoy, e que ele tinha enviado uns quantos correios ao Dumbledore, e que o que a tia dele fez estava a levantar suspeitas contra ele, e que agora imensos professores estavam a observar mais atentamente o que ele anda a fazer. Mas não menciones que o Dumbledore tem estado ausente.

**

* * *

**

Fico a espera dos vossos comentários! Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos ***


	6. Chapter 6

**10 Novembro de 1996**

O jogo de Quidditch estava próximo, e o nervosismo do Ron estava a começar a irritar qualquer pessoa que interagisse com o ruivo. Hermione estava sempre com uma resposta pronta, e de mau humor.

Estava no Quartel a fazer os seus trabalhos de casa, o sítio é sempre muito mais calmo e está muito longe do Ron, quando o Draco Malfoy entrou na sala, ele estava furioso, sentou-se em frente a Hermione e estava a olhar para ela atentamente.

- Se estás a tentar matar-me com o olhar, tenta novamente – disse, irritada com a atitude do Loiro, e sem paciência, o Ron tinha conseguido acabar com a dose diária de paciência que Hermione tinha.

- Só estou a tentar perceber como é que ele conseguiu?

Hermione levantou os olhos da sua folha de pergaminho, e com muito esforço é que não caiu da cadeira de medo, o Slytherin estava assusta-la, ele estava extremamente zangado, e a Gryffindor preferia não se encontrar perto dele quando rebentasse.

- O quê que estás a falar?

- Devias dizer aos teus amigos para falarem mais baixo, admira-me que toda a escola não tenha ouvido que curtiste com o Viktor Krum. – Respondeu o Draco Malfoy.

Hermione ficou vermelha de embaraço. Pegou nas suas coisas. Mas antes de sair virou-se para o Malfoy e respondeu-lhe a pergunta que tinha começado isto:

- Com os seus lábios, foi assim que ele curtiu comigo.

Assim que chegou a torre, foi imediatamente procurar a Ginny, era a única que sabia o que se tinha passado entre o Viktor e ela tinha sido mais do que um baile. A Ginny estava a chorar na sua cama, Hermione distingui logo que esta estava a chorar de frustração e não de tristeza, quando frustrada Ginny Weasley chora sem tapar a cara, e com os punhos cerrados ao lado dela, quando triste, a ruiva chora agarrada a almofada tapando a cara e criando uma quantidade incrível de baba e ranho.

Hermione sentou-se ao lado da sua melhor amiga, desde que o Dumbledore lhe tinha confiado a tarefa de ajudar o Malfoy, Hermione não tinha passado tanto tempo com a sua amiga com medo de deixar escapar algo.

- Desculpa. – Pediu a ruiva com a voz rouca por ter estado a gritar momentos antes. – o Ron estava a ser um imbecil, e não consegui controlar-me disse-lhe o que se tinha passado no baile há dois anos.

- Não faz mal, Ginny. Eu sei que não quiseste dizer aquilo por mal, só tenho medo é qe as pessoas erradas tenham ouvido o que vocês gritaram. Eu conheço-te bem a ti e ao teu irmão, sei que quando estão a discutir não o fazem de maneira razoável.

Ela realmente não estava chateada com a amiga, só não percebia a reacção do Malfoy, afinal está implícito que quando um rapaz convida uma rapariga para um baile ou assim haja pelo menos um beijo de despedida, neste caso foi mais uma despedida que durou umas horas, mas mesmo assim, a reacção dele era despropositada.

Por outro lado era bom ver reacções no Malfoy, provava que ele era humano e não uma máquina sem sentimentos. Hermione começou a imaginar o Malfoy com os olhos vermelhos e agir como o Arnold em Terminator, sem mostrar qualquer tipo de emoção, e a dizer 'I'll be back!'. O filme preferido da Hermione e o pai, viam sempre que podiam o filme, com uma taça cheia de pipocas de manteiga com chávenas enormes de chá ou leite quente com chocolate.

Hermione estava a sorrir ao imaginar o Malfoy em T-888, e Ginny levou isso como um sinal positivo, abraçou a amiga com imensa força e a morena correspondeu o abraço com a mesma força.

- Porque não dizes o que sentes ao Ron? Eu sei que ele sente o mesmo. – Perguntou a Ginny.

Contemplou por uns momentos o que a Ginny estava a dizer. 'Valeria a pena contar o que sentia pelo Ron?' E depois de uns momentos a reflectir sobre os seus sentimentos, apercebeu-se que estes não eram tão fortes como teria dito uns meses antes, mas ela continuava a amar o Ron Weasley.

- Quando o momento certo chegar e digo-lhe.

Hermione despediu-se da amiga e foi para o seu quarto, considerando usar o feitiço _Obliviate_ no Malfoy para ele se esquecer da conversa que ele tinha ouvido sobre a sua vida pessoal. Desistiu da ideia, ele já devia ter contado ao Theo.

A falar do Theo:

H gosta do V, e V gosta da H.

A mensagem ficou a brilhar no anel dela enquanto o Theo ia escrevendo.

Vão ter crianças com sotaque esquisito.

_E com ar de broncos e cabelo esquisito. - _Comentou o Malfoy, usando pela primeira vez a pulseira para ter uma das conversas estúpidas que o Theo e a Hermione insistiam em terem até o Malfoy os mandarem parar por estarem-lhe a queimar a pele.

**Antes cabelo esquisito que ar vampírico. **–Retorqui a Hermione. Apesar de estar a sorrir, o Malfoy sempre teve uma inclinação para gozar com o cabelo dela.

Finalmente! Percebeste o estilo do D.

Queres ter crianças comigo?

_Passo_.

Hermione desatou a rir ao ler a resposta do Draco Malfoy ao pedido de casamento do Theo.

**O D quer sim.**

Se fizeres bolachas como a H, vou pensar no teu caso.

_Podes casar comigo, e usamos a H como escrava._

Gosto dessa ideia.

**Hey, a escravidão foi abolida há imenso tempo.**

Abrimos uma excepção.

Hermione adormeceu com um sorriso enorme, só o Theo para a fazer rir a gargalhada.

**

* * *

**

19 Novembro de 1996

O primeiro jogo de Quidditch para os Gryffindors.

Hermione sabia que Malfoy não iria aparecer, desde que tinham começado a trabalhar os três juntos, o Malfoy tinha faltado imensos treinos. E no dia anterior, tinha ido trabalhar no Armário de Desaparição para tentar mais uns quantos feitiços, e quando voltou Hermione tinha notado que ele estava um pouco mais pálido, e a tremer ligeiramente.

Deu-lhe um chá mas duvidava muito que fosse dar efeito.

Quando o jogo começou e viu que ele não se encontrava na sua posição. Hermione escapuliu-se, estavam todos demasiados concentrados no que se passava no jogo para notar que a morena estava a fazer.

Dirigiu-se de imediato para o Quartel, assim que chegou retirou o seu casaco assim como as suas botas que estavam a sujar o chão imaculado do Quartel. Na cozinha apressou-se a fazer os muffins, e quando estes estavam prontos. Colocou-os no cesto.

Concentrou-se como tinha aprendido no livro e depois de bater na cabeça com a mão, sentiu como se um ovo tivesse rebentado na cabeça e estivesse a escorregar por todo o seu corpo. Hermione abriu os olhos e não viu nada.

Não conseguia ver a sua mão, assim como o cesto que sabia ter nas mãos. O feitiço que Moody Olho Louco tinha usado para trazer o Harry a casa do Sirius um ano antes tinha funcionado nela na perfeição.

Hermione felicitou-se por ter pensado em estudar esse feitiço quando tinha tido a reunião com o Dumbledore no dia dos seus anos.

Apressou-se a ir para a ala hospitalar. Felizmente a porta estava aberta. Hermione entrou e colocou o cesto de muffins na mesa ao lado do Malfoy, este estava dormir. A Gryffindor fez reaparecer os muffins e, por estarem quentes, havia um aroma delicioso. Hermione viu o Malfoy a acordar e decidiu sentar-se na cama ao lado da dele.

Assim que viu o cesto, Draco Malfoy estendeu de imediato a mao para um muffin, olhando a volta dele, estava quase trincar, quando Madame Pomfrey apareceu com um tabuleiro com sopa.

- Vejo que lhe fizeram uma visita. – Comentou com um sorriso admirando o cesto. – Mas devia comer primeiro a sua sopa, e depois pode comer um.

Draco Malfoy voltou a por o seu muffins dentro do cesto e pegou no tabuleiro, sempre a resmungar. Madame Pomfrey olhava com alguma gula para os muffins, mas não disse nada e deixou o Loiro comer em paz.

Este esperou que a enfermeira tivesse desaparecido para voltar a por a mão em cima do seu bolo. Hermione bateu-lhe na mão.

- Tens de comer primeiro a sopa.

- Porque é que não estou admirado por conseguires tornar-te invisível? – Perguntou numa voz nasalada, ele estava mesmo constipado.

- Porque sou extraordinária. – Respondeu a Hermione, apesar de saber que era uma pergunta retórica.

- Tens resposta a tudo.

Hermione esperou que o Malfoy tivesse comido toda a sopa, depois devolveu-lhe o cesto, mesmo por baixo do nariz dele roubou um muffin morno.

- É meu – resmungou o Slytherin.

- Ser simpático não mata.

- Não sei, falamos daqui uns anos para ver se estás viva ou não.

Hermione riu-se, um Draco Malfoy doente era mais divertido. Deixou o Muffin no escritório da Madame Pomfrey sem que ela notasse e voltou para o campo de Quidditch, a tempo de ver o Harry com a snitch.

**

* * *

**

Espero que gostaram de ler, e estou a amar escrever! Comentários please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Obrigada a todos aqueles que me estão a apoiar com os vossos comentários! Quero acrescentar que a Nikax deixou um monte de novas histórias na sua página (podem ver nos meus autores favoritos) e acreditem vale a pena, são todas imprevisiveis e bem escritas. Viva DHr fãs!**

**Beijos e vemo-nos em breve ;)**

****

* * *

19 Novembro de 1996

A sala de estudo onde ela se encontrava escondida era fria, e se Hermione ficasse muito mais tempo poderia apanhar uma pneumonia e juntar-se ao Draco Malfoy na ala hospitalar. Mas ela queria paz e sossego, queria que a deixassem em paz com os seus pássaros, enquanto chorava.

Quando tinha entrado na sala comum para a festa que os Gryffindors estavam a organizar, a primeira coisa que ela viu foi o Ron a beijar a Lavender. Ciúmes, foi a primeira coisa que sentiu, a ideia de alguma vez estar com outra rapariga era compreensível para a Hermione, afinal não tinham feitas promessas de amor eterno, o que levou a Hermione aquela sala de aulas deserta para chorar era a mágoa, por saber que o seu amigo ruivo estava a usar a Lavender, como a Ginny lhe tinha lembrado uns dias antes, ele nunca tinha beijado ninguém.

Hermione preferiu ir para o Quartel depois de atacar o Ron com os seus pássaros. Sentou-se no sofá, agarrou as pernas com as mãos e deixou a sua mente a vaguear.

Uns momentos depois ouviu alguém a entrar no Quartel e a envolve-la dentro de um cobertor e sentarem-se ao lado dela. Uma mão estendeu-lhe um lenço de pano, Hermione limpou a cara, ela ainda estava a chorar. Olhou para o Theo, mas ficou surpreendida por não encontrar o Theo.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou colocando uma mão na testa do Draco Malfoy para ver se este tinha febre, ficou aliviada por ver que este não estava a ferver. – Não devias estar na ala?

- Deixaram-me sair há uns minutos, e não queria ir para a sala de Slytherins deprimidos por terem perdido perante os Gryffindors.

Draco Malfoy evitava olhar para Hermione, evitando qualquer tipo de contacto visual, mas Hermione queria ver os olhos cinzentos do seu ex-inimigo.

- O que te aconteceu, Granger? – Perguntou o Malfoy.

- É o Ron. – Respondeu sem grandes vontades.

Sentiu o corpo do Malfoy a ficar tenso, e Hermione percebeu que este estava extremamente perto dela. O rapaz deu-lhe sinal para ela continuar. Depois de suspirar dramaticamente, Hermione contou-lhe o que tinha acontecido naquele dia:

- Pensei que o Harry tinha posto Sorte Liquida no sumo de abóbora do Ron, tentei impedir, afinal seria batota. Mas o Ron ignorou-me, depois quando ganhou e o Harry confessou só ter fingindo por para ajudar a confiança do amigo, Ron ficou ofendido a dizer que eu não tinha confiança nele e que ele era um excelente jogador. Mas o que aquele arrogante não sabe, é que sei perfeitamente que ele é um bom jogador, e se não fosse eu ele nunca teria aquele lugar para começar. O mais frustrante é que durante anos sempre o apoiei e o ajudei, e como é que sou recompensada? Tenho de ver aquele Troll a curtir com a Lavender Brown.

- Primeiro: eww, que nojo, devem parecer larvas a acasalar, um monte de viscosidade.

Hermione riu-se com a comparação que o Draco Malfoy estava a usar, estava muito próximo daquilo que ela tinha pensado quando os viu num dos sofás da sala comum.

- Segundo: o Weasel e o Potty nunca souberam apreciar o que tinham, por favo além de inteligente fazes os melhores muffins que já comi. Terceiro: consegues melhor que o Weasel.

- Nunca disse que queria o Ron. Se calhar quero o Harry. – Defendeu-se a Hermione.

Finalmente, Draco olhou Hermione nos olhos, castanhos a observaram os olhos cinzentos que brilhavam intensamente, algo que Hermione nunca tinha possibilidade de reparar visto que o seu sorriso trocista geralmente deforma a sua cara, que é bastante atraente.

Hermione desviou o olhar dele, aqueles olhos eram demasiados bonitos para o seu próprio bem.

- Consegues melhor – repetiu o Draco com mais firmeza.

Hermione decidiu não acrescentar mais nada com medo de dizer alguma coisa que pudesse trair a confusão que ela estava a sentir. Despediu-se do Draco como se fosse o Harry e o Ron, com um beijo de boa noite na bochecha. Levo as mãos aos lábios, o beijo tinha sido mais instinto do que razão.

- Desculpa. – Pediu em voz baixa.

Draco Malfoy ficou uns momentos a olhar para ela, escrutinando-a com o seu olhar, o sorriso trocista voltou a cobrir a sua cara dando um ar repulsivo as suas funções.

- Não consegues resistir-me, é perfeitamente normal.

- Exacto, é melhor ir embora antes que o meu cérebro seja privado de oxigénio devido ao espaço que o teu ego ocupa.

Saiu da sala com um sorriso nos lábios, por momentos tinha medo que ele a insultasse por estar a aproximar-se demasiado dele, mas a reacção tinha sido inesperada e bem-vinda.

**

* * *

**

30 Novembro de 1996

Desde o dia do jogo de Quidditch que Hermione se recusava a falar do Ron, Harry tentava passar cada vez mais tempo com ela, sendo cada vez mais difícil encontrar-se com os Slytherins.

Ainda não tinham feitos grandes progressos em arranjar o armário, aumentando a frustração dos três. Agora estavam a planear o próximo atentado, Hermione não estava a gostar muito da ideia, mas tanto Malfoy como Theo achavam isso uma excelente ideia.

- Mas Hermione, assim nós temos a certeza que ninguém para além do Dumbledore recebe a garrafa. Até tem o nome dele escrito na garrafa. – Argumentou o Draco Malfoy.

Hermione parou de escrever, pena que ela estava a usar deitava gotas sobre o pergaminho dela, ela observava o Malfoy com um sorriso, e este olhava com esperança para ela, nem se tinha apercebido que era a primeira vez que usava o nome dela.

- Não te esqueças de avisar o Dumbledore, _Draco_. – Respondeu Hermione, dando ênfase no nome do feiticeiro.

Este desviou o seu olhar para outra coisa qualquer que não fosse a feiticeira a frente dele, enquanto Theo se ria internamente da atitude dos dois.

Theo tinha pedido a Dumbledore a ajuda de Hermione Granger por ela ser mais do que capaz de os ajudar, mas essencialmente por saber que Draco só conseguiria confiar nela, afinal desde que tinham entrado na escola, ela tinha sempre provado a sua coragem e lealdade. Para Theo era importante o Draco perceber que existem pessoas que podem ser leais e amigos sem nunca pedir nada em troca.

De inicio, Theodore Nott só queria apaziguar um pouco a guerra existente entre a Princesa dos Gryffindors e o Príncipe dos Slytherins, mas a cada dia que se passava, conheciam melhor a rapariga que os ajudava, e ela era excepcional.

**

* * *

**

02 Dezembro de 1996

Draco e Theodore encontravam-se no Quartel quando Hermione apareceu, como um tornado destrui tudo na sua passagem até a cozinha, de lá podiam ouvir imensas coisas a serem destruídas, durante cinco minutos puderam ouvir a horrível sinfonia de vidros e loiça a partir.

Depois veio o silêncio, e este silêncio de um certo modo era ainda pior para eles, já não sabiam o que esperar, nem queriam tentar descobrir, com medo de serem tratados como um miserável prato.

Momentos depois ouviram armários a fechar, e viram a Hermione a emergir da cozinha, estava vermelha, mas felizmente para eles não estava chorar. Sem murmurar uma única palavra, a jovem feiticeira arranjou tudo o que tinha destruído com um simples movimento de varinha.

- Impressionante, dominas na perfeição os feitiços não-verbais.

O Theo estava realmente impressionado.

- Agora vais dizer a razão dessas destruições? – Perguntou o Draco que estava a morrer de curiosidade, ele sempre esperou ver uma reacção dessas na jovem quando a chateava nos corredores, mas poder ver e não ser o causador era um desapontamento.

- É o Harry, está sempre a chatear-me por causa do Ron, depois é a Festa de Natal do Slughorn, não sei quem levar comigo.

- Podias levar-me a mim – ofereceu-se o Theo.

Hermione aproximou-se dele bateu-lhe ligeiramente na cabeça e esboçou um sorriso enorme.

- Adoraria mas acho que seria suspeito levar-te.

Sentou-se na cadeira vazia ao lado do Draco, apesar de não o querer admitir, via-se cada vez mais a girar em direcção ao loiro, como se ele fosse o núcleo e ela era o seu electrão.

Draco Malfoy tinha mais a oferecer do que aquilo que as pessoas podiam pensar, ele era extremamente inteligente, Hermione tinha a certeza que ele conseguiria arranjar o Armário sem ela, mas de certeza que não conseguiria manter-se a nível escolar se ela não insistisse no trabalho dos três. Ele era atraente sem aquele sorriso trocista, e conseguia passar horas sem pronunciar uma palavra, só a ler sem nunca ser estranho, diferente do Harry e o Ron que estavam sempre a precisar de falar quando deviam estudar.

- Nem sei porque vais. Uma perda de tempo. – Disse o Draco por detrás do seu livro, depois de a Hermione contar o seu motivo de frustração, Draco tinha voltado para o livro sobre desaparições.

- Gosto daquelas reuniões, um pouco enfadonhas, mas geralmente aprendo sempre coisas novas.

Hermione pegou num dos livros na sua pilha e começou a ler, acabando a conversa por aí.

Theo tinha ido a cozinha buscar sandes e refrescos, quando o Draco caiu da cadeira, Hermione revirou os olhos, e estava a preparar-se para lhe dizer que o tinha avisado que um dia iria cair da cadeira se continuasse a abanar-se apenas sobre as duas pernas da retaguarda. Mas o que ela viu impediu qualquer som sem ser um grito enorme de se escapar.

Draco Malfoy encontrava-se no chão a segurar no braço esquerdo, a ter convulsões os olhos completamente revirados. Hermione associou as convulsões a um ataque epiléptico, o seu primo Peter tinha imensas vezes ataques quando eles eram mais novos.

Theo veio a correr da cozinha, enquanto a Hermione ficava paralisada a olhar para o Draco. Quando este finalmente se acalmou, ela sentou-se ao lado dele segurando-lhe na mão como uma âncora para ela não se afundar na dor e medo que esta cena lhe tinha provocado.

Ao fim de algum tempo, Draco abriu os olhos e fixou-os nos dela, Hermione estava tão perdida nos olhos cinzentos dele, que não viu o Theo a arrancar a manga da camisa do Draco. Com o som do tecido a ser rasgado, o seu olhar desviou-se e viu a marca do Voldemort no braço do loiro. Os seus olhos arregalaram-se, e largou a mão do Draco para tapar a boca reprimindo um grito.

'O Harry tinha razão.'Hermione estava destroçada, ela tinha sempre defendido o Draco Malfoy, especialmente desde que começaram a trabalhar juntos, e o Harry tinha razão.

Draco continuava a olhar atentamente para Hermione, absorvendo todas as reacções desta.

- O que é que aconteceu? – Perguntou depois de conseguir recuperar a sua capacidade de fala.

- O Senhor das Trevas ataca-o usando Ligimência nele, mas o Draco estudo Occlumância e consegue bloqueá-lo, mas este não gosta da ideia de não poder ler na mente dos seus servos, então castiga-os até se aborrecer.

Hermione sabia que o Voldemort era horrível, mas daí a criar convulsões daquelas só por puro aborrecimento era simplesmente abominável, e para a morena os seus amigos não podiam sofrer sem passarem por cima do corpo dela.

Pegou nas suas coisas e refugiou-se na biblioteca.

* * *

**Gostaram?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A minha parte preferida de escrever no fanfiction dizer tudo o que me passa na cabeça, especialmente quando estou a estudar xD, gosto de partilhar os meus novos conhecimentos. Como o facto que os chineses e a sua mania do controlo levaram a estagnaram quando estavam no topo. Beijos!**

**

* * *

**

10 Dezembro de 1996

O dia da festa do Slughorn tinha finalmente chegado. Hermione tinha conseguido arranjar um par, mas ainda não tinha reunido coragem para contar ao Harry com quem é que ela ia. E tinha reunido muito menos coragem para enfrentar os Slytherins, roubando o Mapa Salteador ao Harry para continuar o seu trabalho no Armário sem ter de os ver.

Hermione não sabia como encarar os dois Slytherins sem parecer uma cobarde ou sem ter de explicar o que ela andava a fazer, afinal as únicas coisas que tinha conseguido encontrar não eram propriamente positivas. E a medida que o tempo passa, pior para ela.

Quando Ron gozou com ela na aula de transfiguração, Hermione só conseguia pensar que queria falar com o Draco e o Theo, eles querem sempre ouvir o que ela tem a dizer, ela queria ser animada pelo Theo com as suas perguntas ou comentários despropositados, e ouvir os comentários maldosos do Draco.

Mas quando saiu de transfiguração não podia ir ter com eles, ela tinha arruinado a amizade que se tinha formado entre eles. Até tinha retirado o anel com medo de hostilidades.

Dentro da casa de banho, enquanto ela chorava pela amizade que o Ron insistia em destruir gozando com ela e pelos estragos irreparáveis que ela tinha feito ao fugir dos dois Slytherins quando estes lhe tinham mostrado a marca, Hermione retirou o anel do seu estojo, não tinha tido coragem para ler a última mensagem e única que os Slytherins lhe tinham enviado, depois de ela desaparecer.

_Volta._

Essa simples palavra escrita por Draco Malfoy levou-a a chorar ainda mais.

Foi assim que a Luna a encontrou, Hermione ficou agradecida por esta não lhe fazer perguntas, mas preferiu dar-lhe a versão oficial, a culpa é do Ron.

Durante o almoço no Salão Nobre, Hermione olhava para o prato distraidamente. Ela sabia perfeitamente que o Draco assim como Theo se encontravam no Salão, eram as primeiras pessoas que ela tinha avistado quando tinha entrado. Ia remexendo no seu prato a pensar o que poderia dizer para reparar o que tinha acontecido.

Quando decidiu começar pelo mais fácil. Anunciou a todos os Gryffindors de uma maneira bastante não-Hermione que iria a festa do Slughorn com o Cormac McLaggen, ao sair do Salão notou que não tinham sido apenas os Gryffindors a ouvirem acerca da vida privada da Hermione.

A festa foi pura tortura, as conversas imparáveis que o Ron e o Harry tinham sobre Quidditch em nada se comparavam com as conversas incessantes do Cormac McLaggen, este tinha mais histórias para contar que o livro de Historia da Magia, e o impressionante é serem todas acerca de Quidditch quando ele nunca jogou para a equipa dos Gryffindors.

Consegui escapulir-se, quando a atenção de todos os convidados estavam fixados no Draco Malfoy que tinha sido apanhado pelo Filch. Quando estava no dormitório, pegou no anel que se encontrava na sua mesinha e mandou uma mensagem:

**O que estavas a fazer?**

_Agora falas?_

Mal teve tempo de ler a mensagem do Draco que recebeu uma do Theo:

O que é que ele fez?

_T agora não._

Esperou mais uns momentos, mas não recebeu mais nada.

**Então?**

_Quartel. Agora!_

Ignorar. A dormir.

Hermione sorriu, o Theo ia deixa-la encarar o Draco sozinha, era um bom sinal, quer dizer que o Theo não está chateada com ela, e só por causa disso era capaz de dar pulos de alegria.

Não se preocupou em despir o vestido, limitou-se em calçar as suas botas, muito mais confortável que os seus sapatos de gala, enfiou a varinha no bolso nas botas, depois de aplicar o feitiço para ficar invisível, dirigiu-se para o Quartel.

O Draco estava a espera dela ao pé da porta, Hermione só reparou onde ele estava depois de reaparecer. este estava a intimida-la, colocando-se a sua frente de maneira a ela ficar encostada a porta.

- Tens medo de mim? – Perguntou com uma voz rouca.

Olhou-o directamente nos olhos, e viu medo nos seus olhos.

- Não – respondeu com firmeza e dizendo a verdade.

O maxilar do Draco relaxou quase instantaneamente ao ouvir aquela simples palavra.

- Então porque nos evitas?

- É complicado – respondeu a Hermione que estava a tentar organizar os seus pensamentos de modo a poder explicar o seu raciocínio, mas estava a ser difícil explicar com o corpo do Draco tão perto dela, ela conseguia sentir o seu perfume, muito masculino e perfeito nele.

- Simplifica. – Ordenou aproximando-se mais dela.

Agora Hermione conseguia sentir a sua respiração contra o seu cabelo. Inalou profundamente, saboreando o perfume dele. E começou a contar-lhe.

- De inicio era só porque não sabia como pedir desculpas por ter fugido daquela maneira, e depois a medida que os dias passavam tornou-se mais difícil.

- Não estas a explicar tudo. Quando saíste daqui tinhas determinação estampado na cara, e não medo.

'Como é que ele foi notar uma coisa dessa!' Hermione estava perplexa, Draco Malfoy conseguia ler as suas expressões faciais como um livro, e não conseguia interpretar esta informação.

- Estou a tentar encontrar uma maneira de anular o efeito da marca sem levantar suspeitas para o Voldemort.

Agora era vez do Draco Malfoy ficar de boca aberta como um peixe fora de água. Ela não sabia o que dizer, ele tinha atormentado aquela rapariga durante anos, e agora para além de o ajudar numa tarefa dada pelo Senhor das Trevas, ela queria ajuda-lo a livrar-se da ligação que marca tinha nele. Desviar o olhar dela estava a tornar-se impossível.

Hermione notou uma diferença na disposição do corpo do Draco, este estava cada vez mais próximo dela, e Hermione queria mais do que nunca sentir os lábios dele sobre os dela, sentir aquele prazer inconfundível que um simples beijo fornece. Aquele desejo de se querer mais, não conseguindo limitar-se a apenas um.

Senti as suas mãos a arder, mais precisamente um dedo. Hermione demorou a perceber que o anel estava a arder, sinal de ter recebido uma mensagem. Draco afastou-se dela olhando para a sua pulseira, Hermione sentiu de imediato falta daquele calor que apenas um corpo pode dar.

Paz?

**Sim**.

Ainda bem. Imensas saudades.

**Também eu.**

Hermione sorriu para o Draco esquecendo o que ela estivera a pensar momentos antes.

- Então para onde vais no natal? – Perguntou a Hermione.

- Cá com o Theo. – Respondeu triste. – Tu?

- Vou para casa. Vemo-nos depois das férias.

Despediu-se dele, e voltou para a torre.

* * *

**11 Dezembro de 1996**

Hermione acordou cedo para enviar uma coruja aos pais. Durante toda a noite tinha demorado a adormecer, ela estava assombrada com a imagem do Draco Malfoy a dizer-lhe que iria passar o Natal sozinho com o Theo no castelo, a tristeza que os seus olhos reflectiam. Por isso decidiu que iria ficar com eles os dois, e eles iriam ter de sofrer um Natal versão Hermione.

Assim que enviou a coruja aos pais a pedir desculpas mas a tonelada de trabalhos de casa impediam-na de ir para casa, foi para o gabinete do Director. Este felizmente encontrava-se lá, e depois de falarem durante uns segundos, Hermione conseguiu obter o que queria.

Quando voltou a torre dos Gryffindors, esta encontrava-se quase vazia, apenas ela e mais uma aluna de sétimo ano é que iriam passar as férias no castelo. Hermione pegou na sua mochila recheada de livros e dirigiu-se para ao Quartel. Ficou contente por os outros dois não se encontrarem lá.

Uma hora depois de ela ter chegado, Hermione ouviu as vozes dos seus dois colegas a entrarem na sala. A primeira frase coerente que ela conseguiu ouvir foi dita pelo Theo:

- Comida. – O Theo inalou exageradamente e acrescentou – Chocoloate.

- Querias. – Respondeu-lhe o Draco.

Foi nesse momento que Hermione decidiu aparecer com um prato de brownies de cajus sem sal.

- Eu perdoo-te – disse-lhe o Theo pegando num quadrado. – Comida conquista-me.

Piscou-lhe o olho antes de devorar a fatia de brownie e roubar-lhe o prato.

- Há mais na cozinha – disse a Hermione ao Draco.

- Ficaste?

- Claro. Não podia deixar-vos a fazerem o trabalho todo, sozinhos.

Draco acenou com a cabeça que sim, sentou-se a mesa, roubou um pedaço de bolo. e os três começaram a fazer os trabalhos de casa.

* * *

**Uh, acho que vou escrever mais um capitulo acho que vocês vão querer mais. O que estão a achar?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finalmente depois de quase duas semanas consegui aceder ao site! desculpem pela demora, por outro lado vao receber um monte de capitulos de uma vez!**

**O que mais gosto do Natal é das coisas que faço com as minhas irmãs e a minha mãe, bolachas, doces e uma lareira enormemente quente (Portugal é frio no inverno)! Obrigada a todos, acho que deviam saber que o islão é matematicamente mais avançado que os outros antigamente e que a maior parte dos países europeus pensavam que Mouros e Saracenos eram pessoas diferentes, credo um cavalo é um péssimo meio de comunicação, viva a internet. Vou parar prometo!**

* * *

24 Dezembro de 1996

O Quartel estava completamente vazio quando Hermione chegou para preparar os festejos para a noite de natal. Colocou o lençol na parede oposto ao sofá, colocou o projector atrás do sofá um pouco mais elevado, e tentou ver se funcionava, e felizmente graças a alguns truques estava a trabalhar na perfeição. Depois foi para a cozinha preparar bolachas de canela e gengibre.

Depois decidiu fazer cupcakes, os favoritos dela, estava farta de só fazer a comida favorita dos seus colegas. Quando tinha finalmente terminado, estava na altura de jantar, foi a correr trocar de roupa, optou pôr o vestido que a Ginny lhe tinha dado nos anos, sendo quentes e confortáveis. Vestiu um par de meias verdes de lã por cima dos seus collants pretos, calçou as suas botas que tapavam por completo as meias verdes.

Quando chegou ao Salão Nobre, viu que só estavam a usar uma das mesas, só faltava uma pessoa, o professor Snape, e o seu lugar seria ao lado da professora McGonagall, e o único lugar vazio era ao lado do Draco Malfoy. Um dos Hufflepuffs de sétimo ano estava a levantar-se para dar o lugar a Hermione, afinal as tensões entre Gryffindors e Slytherin são tão famosas como a cicatriz do Harry Potter. Para espanto de todos, professor Dumbledore pediu ao aluno dos Hufflepuffs para ficar onde estava, que Hermione devia sentar-se ao lado do Draco Malfoy.

- Para promover a unidade entre as equipas.

Hermione queria sorrir por poder sentar-se ao lado dos seus dois amigos para a ceia de Natal, mas sentia-se tensa por ter de os ignorar, essa dupla vida estava a tornar-se extremamente cansativa.

A meio do jantar, Hermione estava tão tensa que lhe doía as costas e as pernas. Tentou remexer-se no seu lugar sem dar qualquer suspeitas de querer espreguiçar-se, quando sentiu uma mão no fundo das costas. Hermione não precisava de se virar para ver de quem era mão, o Draco fazia isso muitas vezes, ajudava a relaxar as costas.

Olhou a sua volta para se certificar que ninguém reparava, mas para alem das conversas sobre um pouco de tudo e nada, ninguém estava a observa-los, nem o Theo que continuava a falar com o Draco. A familiaridade entre eles não estava a ajudar. Pegou na sua varinha e discretamente enviou uma mensagem para o seu anel.

**Tira a pata!**

O Theo foi a primeiro a reparar que a sua pulseira estava a aquecer, olhou para a Hermione e depois reparou na mão do Draco. Disfarçou uma gargalhada com tosse. Hermione continuava a sorrir, deixou de sentir a mão do Draco quando estou viu a mensagem.

Sempre tão delicada.

Comentou o Theo, Hermione viu um sorriso a formar-se nos lábios dele.

_Parem, alguém ainda nota._

As tuas mãos têm vida própria.

As conversas por todo o salão foram interrompidas pela Hermione que estava a rir a gargalhada, o Draco estava ligeiramente menos pálido, era a primeira vez que o via corar de embaraço.

- Desculpem – pediu a Hermione ficando vermelha por sua vez por ter atraído a atenção de todos nela.

**Não comam muitos doces.**

Avisou a Hermione, afinal ela tinha feito imensos doces para comerem no Quartel.

_Não és a minha mãe._

Apesar de pedir para pararem, Draco não conseguia impedir responder-lhes.

Surpresa?

Perguntou o Theo que agora estava a observar a Hermione com um brilho nos olhos. Hermione acenou afirmativamente. Os dois Slytherins continuaram a fingir que Hermione não existia. Quando ofereceram os doces, o Theo e a Hermione limitaram-se a observar os outros a comerem os doces, o Draco não resistiu a comer pudim. Theo deu-lhe uma cotovelada, e o loiro retorquiu enfiando uma colherada de pudim na boca. Revirou os olhos, mas sorria.

Quando finalmente puderam levantar-se, Hermione enviou uma mensagem no anel a dizer:

**Quartel. Uma hora.**

Hermione foi com a sua colega dos Gryffindors até a Torre, a Dama Gorda encontrava-se completamente embriagada. Quando finalmente conseguiram abrir o retrato, Hermione fingiu ter-se esquecido de uma coisa na biblioteca. A outra Gryffindors nem suspeitou, era bastante conhecido por todos os Gryffindors que Hermione passava mais tempo na biblioteca do que no seu próprio dormitório.

Aplicou o feitiço de invisibilidade, quando chegou ao Quartel, preparou a mesinha em frente ao sofá com os cupcakes, um prato de bolachas. Recorrendo ao armário vazio, invocou pipocas de manteiga e pipocas doces, depois seguiu-se sumo de abóbora, chá e leite com chocolate.

Colocou tudo na mesinha mais três pratos pequenos, chávenas, açúcar e copos. Preparou o filme. Estava a o projector, mais antigo que ela, já ligado e pronto quando os dois Slytherins finalmente apareceram.

Os olhos do Theo ficaram esbugalhados a olhar para a comida toda que Hermione tinha colocado. Pegou numa das bolachas, e depois de uns momentos a deliciar-se, encarou-a com um sorriso enorme. Draco limitava-se a observar o projector. Hermione explicou-lhe o que fazia.

- Estava a pensar que podíamos ver um filme – Disse timidamente, afinal ela tinha preparado a surpresa só não sabia se iriam apreciar.

Passou a explicar o que era um filme, desligou a maior parte das velas, criando um ambiente cinema, mas sem estar tão escuro.

- Decidi mostrar-vos o que faço no natal com os meus pais. – Concluiu com um sorriso.

- Põe lá esta coisa a funcionar – disse o Draco.

Theo sentou-se no chão encostando-se na ponta do sofá com um prato cheio de bolachas e dois cupcakes, assim como uma chávena cheia de chá sem açúcar. Draco optou pelo chocolate quente pegou nas pipocas que se apressou a misturar, e dar uma das taças ao Theo que aceitou com um sorriso, depois pegou nos pratos que sobravam e colocou algumas bolachas e três cupcakes em cada.

Hermione ligou o projector, e quando se sentou o Draco deu-lhe o prato, e o Theo deu-lhe uma chávena de chá com duas colheres açúcar, exactamente como ela gosta. Hermione deu um cobertor a cada um dos rapazes, e depois de se envolver num sentou-se do outro lado do sofá, ficando com os pés no colo do Draco.

O filme começou, e quando Arnold aparece nu devido a viagem no tempo, o Theo tapou-me a cara. A noite provou-se divertida e interessante. Depois de comer uns doces, Hermione queria atacar as pipocas, o Draco puxou-a para o seu lado de maneira a poderem partilhar a taça de pipocas, Hermione felicitou-se por só ter trazido duas taças.

Quando o filme, Hermione prometeu-lhes que haveria mais no dia seguinte, pelos vistos tinham gostado desta maneira de passar tempo. O Theo saiu quase de imediato declarando que estava demasiado cansado. Draco ofereceu-se para arrumar depois de ver a Hermione a bocejar como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

A Dama Gorda tinha desaparecido, e ficar a espera dela estava fora de questão podia muito bem não voltar em breve, sendo desconfortável passar a noite nos corredores do castelo. Voltou para o Quartel arrastando os pés, Hermione estava mesmo com vontade de voltar para a sua cama aconchegante e aquecida.

O Draco ainda se encontrava no Quartel a ler um livro.

- Não ias para a cama? – Perguntou quando viu a morena.

- A Dama Gorda não está no retrato.

Hermione descalçou as botas, pegou num dos livros que tinha trazido da biblioteca sobre marcas de feiticeiros. Hermione deitou-se no outro sofá oposto ao do Malfoy, começou a ler mas não conseguia concentrar-se, o seu olhar escapava-se sempre das linhas do seu livro para observar o seu companheiro.

A certa altura, ela começou a sentir as suas pálpebras pesadas, mas não queria fechar os olhos, tinha medo de fechar os olhos e ele desaparecer.

Alguém estava a abana-la, mas a teimosia da Hermione é algo lendário, por isso ela virou-se para o outro lado, sinal universal para a deixarem em paz. Não voltaram a tentar acorda-la, desta vez sentiu braços a pegarem nela, voltaram a deita-la com a cabeça no colo de alguém.

- Hum? – Perguntou a Hermione que não tinha força para usar a sua voz.

- Este sofá é maior, vais dormir melhor.

Os cobertores que cobriam Hermione eram pesados, e não lhe davam muito espaço para se movimentar, mas era tão confortável ter esse peso sobre ela assim como o calor que emanava.

Hermione espreguiçou-se fazendo questão de remover o sono de todos os seus membros esticou-se ao máximo, abriu os olhos para se encontrar a fixar uns olhos cinzentos ainda um pouco brilhantes de sono. Se tivessem de contar o que aconteceu a seguir, Hermione diria que ele se inclinou sobre ela, no caso do Draco ele diria que ela levantou a cabeça, mas são precisas duas pessoas para dançar tango, e no caso do Draco e da Hermione nenhuma das partes foi passiva durante o beijo.

Para a Hermione o beijo era sensual, caloroso, e no caso dela cheio de significado. Durante aquele beijo maravilhoso, ela esteve perdida nos braços dele, sentindo cada músculo do corpo dele com as suas mãos e amando o efeito que as suas mãos tinham no corpo deles. Hermione sentiu-se na pele de um pouco de sódio em contacto com água, uma explosão de sensações.

* * *

**O meu John Connor preferido é o Christian Bale. Ui vale a pena ver os filmes! Deviam ler a Cidade dos Ossos, Hush Hush, e Academia de Vampiros (amo essas séries). **

**Atingiu as espectativas?**


	10. Chapter 10

**05 Janeiro de 1997**

As aulas iam retomar o seu curso no dia seguinte, isto é, todos os alunos que tinham ido passar o natal fora do castelo iriam regressar, a confusão do castelo cheio de alunos ia voltar, e a confusão na mente da Hermione não se tinha extinguido.

Antes pelo contrário, a confusão interna dela aumentava a cada beijo roubado, a cada toque, abraço, todos os momentos que passava com o Draco ou longe dele. Hermione continuava a sua pesquisa para ajudar o Draco com a Marca, e já começava a perceber o que teria de fazer, mas a jovem feiticeira tinha medo das implicações. Afinal ele não tinha tido nenhum ataque durante as férias, apenas o desconforto da convocação para todos os Devoradores da Morte.

A primeira coisa que o Harry lhe contou foi a conversa que ouviu entre o Snape e o Draco. Hermione não sabia como tentar desviar as suspeitas do Harry sem levantar suspeitas sobre o que ela sentia pelo loiro.

Hermione deixou o Ronron e o Harry na sala comum, refugiando-se no Quartel onde continuou as suas pesquisas para arranjarem o Armário. Ela estava tão perdida nos seus pensamentos que não ouviu o Theo e o Draco a entrarem.

Sentiu alguém a sentar-se ao lado dela, e sem realizar o que se estava a passar, Hermione encostou-se ao corpo que estava ao lado dela, e virou a cara para o Draco que a envolveu nos braços dele, e deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço. Theo observou a cena com um sorriso, e absteve-se de comentar.

Passaram assim a noite, cada um deles com o seu livro, lendo partes em voz alta que achassem necessária. Depois de receber o seu beijo de boas noites do Draco voltou para a sala comum dos Gryffindors, o Ronron e a Lavlav estavam a curtir num dos cantos, isso não incomodava a Hermione, o que a deixava zangada com o Ron era a sua atitude estúpida em relação a ela. Ele teve a sua hipótese e destruía.

**

* * *

**

29 Janeiro de 1997

Zangada não chegava a descrever o sentimento que Hermione tinha em relação ao Harry, para além de ele não querer ouvir a sua opinião sobre como obter a memória do Slughorn, ele tinha tido a lata de usar um bezoar em vez de tentar criar um antídoto. E ainda por cima, o Draco estava chateado com ela por ter ido para ao pé do Ernie durante a aula de Poçoes.

- Mas qual a diferença entre o Ron, o Harry e o Ernie? – Perguntou a Hermione com pouca paciência, segunda posição não era um lugar que ela estava a apreciar, muito menos quando o Harry usa o livro para fazer batota.

- Só não acho correcto, sentares-te ao lado do Macmillian, ele é capaz de pensar que querias alguma coisa – argumentou o Draco Malfoy.

- Estás com ciúmes?

- Por favor – disse o Draco.

Hermione ignorou-o e continuou:

- Não pode ser ciúmes afinal não é como isso pudesse ter alguma vez um futuro, e ando sempre com o Harry e o Ron.

A verdade, é que Hermione estava a tentar perceber o que Isso era, qual significado tinha a relação deles, e acho que seria melhor mandar uma ideia e ver a reacção dele. E que desapontamento! Ele nem piscou os olhos, continuou a olhar para ela com alguma frieza e disse:

- Pois não tem futuro.

Saiu do Quartel sem olhar uma última vez para ela.

Agora para além de ter arruinado qualquer hipótese de poder ajudar o Malfoy com a marca, visto que este não falava com ela desde aquele incidente, Hermione não conseguia encontrar nada sobre Horcruxes, apesar de ter lido todos os livros de Artes Maléficas que existiam na biblioteca.

O quanto ela dava para voltar atrás no tempo e fechar a matraca.

**

* * *

**

20 Fevereiro 1997

A primeira aula de Aparição veio, Hermione estava a ficar farta de ter o Draco Malfoy a evita-la. E o facto de o Harry estar a mais do que nunca convencido que Draco estava a preparar alguma coisa, era irritante, e cada vez mais difícil tirar a ideia da cabeça do Harry.

Mas Hermione tinha prometido a si mesma que iria ajudar o Draco, e agora que a neve tinha cessado, esta seria uma boa altura como qualquer outra para entrar na Floresta Proibida, ela precisava de começar a juntar os ingredientes que precisava se quisesse algum dia ter tudo pronto, mesmo com o loiro chateado com ela.

A Floresta estava tão escura, mas a coragem de Gryffindor em Hermione não falhou, e ela entrou na Floresta tentando esconder os seus medos.

Entrar na Floresta Proibida lembrava-lhe o Grawp, apesar de ser asustador a primeira vista, o respeito que o gigante apresentava perante a Hermione era o suficiente para leva-la a sentir saudades dele. A jovem concentrou-se na sua tarefa.

Depois de uma hora a procurar arbustos, Hermione finalmente encontrou o que procurava, mas mesmo assim não era o suficiente. Estava pronta a voltar para trás e tentar numa outra noite, quando viu um unicórnio.

Geralmente bastantes tímidos, este unicórnio aproximou-se da Hermione com uma determinação no seu passo que fez com que ela vacilasse um pouco, mas não saiu do seu sítio. Quando estava próximo dela, tocou-lhe na bochecha com o seu focinho húmido. Hermione aventurou a sua mão para a crina prateada a luz da lua do animal, e quando retirou a mão esta estava cheia de pelo comprido, guardou tudo cuidadosamente dentro do bolso, deu um beijo de agradecimento no focinho do animal. O belo animal afastou-se dela, enchendo o coração dela de esperança.

Quando chegou a orla da Floresta Proibida, voltando para o perímetro dos campos do castelo, Hermione sentiu-se a ser observada, olhou para o lado e viu o Draco perto do lago. Ficou indecisa a olhar para ele, mas depois de alguns momentos decidiu voltar para a Torre dos Gryffindors e começar com o que ela precisava para o ajudar, iria ainda demorar pelo menos uns dois meses para ter a fita pronta.

**

* * *

**

01 Março 1997

A mão do Ron estava quente e envolvida nas mãos de Hermione, esta tentava conter as lágrimas. Ela não precisava de ouvir as histórias sobre a garrafa de mead que o professor Slughorn deveria ter oferecido no natal ao director de Hogwarts. Sabia exactamente qual era o veneno presente na bebida, sabia que o Harry tinha razão, tinha sido o Draco Malfoy a trocar as garrafas, mas o que seu melhor amigo não sabia era que a culpa era dela, se ela não tivesse concordado para essa ideia, se ela tivesse estudado melhor o comportamento só professor de Poções, Ron nunca teria sido envenenado e não se encontraria deitado nesta cama na ala hospitalar.

Toda a escola sabia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido ao Ron, e o Theo tinha pedido imediatamente o que tinha acontecido. Mas Hermione preferiu ignora-lo, ela tinha quase perdido o seu melhor amigo porque não soube julgar melhor o carácter do professor.

Quando Mrs e Mr Weasley voltaram do gabinete do Dumbledore para ver o filho, Hermione recebeu uma mensagem do Draco Malfoy.

_Quartel._

Havia meses que ela não falava com o loiro, e esses tinham sido horríveis, ela não sabia que se podia sentir saudades de alguém daquela maneira, não poder estar com ele era uma dor tão forte que isso assustava-a, para ela gostar de alguém daquela maneira não poderia ser saudável.

Ignorou a mensagem e continuou a falar com o Harry e o Hagrid, quase imediatamente o seu anel voltou a aquecer.

_Não me ignores!_

Hermione olhou a volta dela, devia estar a ser observada, não há outra maneira dele saber que ela estava a ignorá-lo. Viu o Draco a observa-la. Ela virou-lhe costas mesmo para ele perceber que não queria nada com ele.

_Vou te buscar._

**Nem tentes.**

_Dez segundos._

Ali estava ele no corredor tanto Hagrid como o Harry não o viam, mas Hermione que se tinha virado completamente na direcção viu-o a ir na direcção deles.

- Tenho de ir, vemo-nos na sala comum. – Disse ao Harry, pelo canto do olho viu o Draco Malfoy a sorrir afectadamente.

Hermione estava pronta a arrancar aquele seu sorriso, mas ele tinha ganho e teria de admitir.

O Theo já se encontrava no Quartel, Hermione sentou-se na poltrona que era raramente utilizada. Contou-lhes o que tinha acontecido com o Ron, estava a preparar-se para ir embora, quando o Draco disse numa voz firme:

- A culpa não é nossa, o Dumbledore sabia da existência da garrafa e ele não nos avisou que não a tinha recebido. A culpa é de ninguém em particular.

- Ele tem razão, não precisas de te martirizar – acrescentou o Theo com um meio sorriso.

Não havia maneira de discordar, apesar de terem apresentado isso de uma maneira tão simples, Hermione não podia deixar de ver a verdade nessas palavras, todos tinham alguma culpa, Draco e Theo pela ideia, Hermione por ter deixado os outros dois continuaram com a ideia deles, Dumbledore por não os ter avisado que não tinha recebido nada, e o professor Slughorn por ser guloso.

Isso não impediu as lágrimas. Tapou a cara entre as mãos, mas rapidamente sentiu as mãos do Theo a retirarem as dela, secou-lhe as lágrimas e Hermione recebeu um sorriso do rapaz. As mãos do Theo foram substituídas pelas do Draco, que puxou a Hermione para esta se levantar, ficando envolvida nos braços dele. Aconchegou-se, saboreando o momento.

O momento foi quebrado pelo Theo que se ria a gargalhada. Draco retirou a mao que acariciava o cabelo de Hermione para empurrar ligeiramente o amigo.

- Qual é o problema? – Perguntou a Hermione.

- Nada de especial – respondeu o Theo sem deixar de sorrir maliciosamente para os dois.

- Conta – insistiu Hermione.

- Preferia não contar em frente ao Draco – disse, mais seriamente, olhando directamente para o amigo.

A Gryffindor sentiu os braços do Draco a aproximarem ainda mais o corpo dela contra o dele. Hermione percebeu o que se estava a passar, e apesar de não ser muito dada a essas técnicas não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

- Oh – disse.

Theo desviou o seu olhar para ela, e sorriu.

- Nada te escapa – comentou num tom divertido.

A cada segundo que passava Draco Malfoy ia ficando cada vez mais irritado. Theo reparou o estado em que o amigo estava a ficar zangado, e bem isso divertiu ainda mais. Quando tentou abraçar a Hermione esta esquivou-se ligeiramente, levando-o a rir.

- Agora que sei o que tu fazes, preferia não ficar envolvida.

- Mas és o elemento chave, sem ti não há reacção nenhuma. – Insistiu apesar de reconhecer uma batalha perdida.

- O Theo só faz essas coisas porque gosta de ver a tua reacção. – Explicou Hermione ao Draco.

- Aí é que te enganas, faço isso desde o primeiro momento que entraste no escritório, a reacção do Draco é não recente. – Corrigiu o Theo, sem nunca perder o seu sorriso.

Hermione sorriu como uma criança no dia de Natal, usando todos os seus dentes e extremamente feliz. Enquanto o Draco escondia a cara no cabelo dela.

- Está descansada que não és melhor. Já te ouvi a defender o Draco perante os teus amigos durante muitos anos. – Comentou o Theo, deixando a Hermione corada enquanto o Draco sorria afectadamente para ela.

- Então quer dizer que não estás interessado nela? – Perguntou o Draco surpreendido.

- Gosto de loiras – respondeu, com um piscar de olho para o Draco. – Como a Daphne Greengrass.

Despediu-se dos outros dois. Hermione despediu-se do Draco com um beijo apaixonado.

Não sabia o que significava a relação deles, o que importava era que ela estava com ele. estar de novo com ele era como voltar a respirar depois de suster a respiração quando se está a nadar, uma sensação essencial e fantástica.

* * *

**Beijos até o próximo capitulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**12 Março 1997**

Na semana a seguir Hermione preferiu manter as visitas entre ela e os Slytherins ao mínimo, para além de estar a tecer aquela fita com o pelo da crina de unicórnio, Harry andava cada vez mais a seguir o Draco com o Mapa Salteador.

A parte positiva foi perceber que o Quartel não aparecia no mapa, Dumbledore deve ter conhecimento daquele mapa e conseguiu protegê-lo. Hermione estava tão feliz por estar novamente com o Draco que não conseguia estar mais chateada com o Ron, o facto de ele ter sido envenenado ajudava, mas a boa disposição dela incentivou imenso as suas escolhas.

Estavam na sala comum, Harry estava novamente a ter uma das suas ideias que o Draco Malfoy estava a preparar alguma coisa de má, quando o Kreacher apareceu seguido de imediato pelo Dobby. Apesar de ela ter construído a BABE, o Kreacher conseguia ser tão esquisito, especialmente quando começou a descrever a maneira como o Draco Malfoy, e Hermione tinha de discordar com o Elfo, Draco não tinha semelhança nenhuma com Bellatrix Lestrange, mas ficou calada.

Escondeu-se atrás do pergaminho do Ron, enquanto escutava os dois elfos, ficou horrorizada por descobrir, o que o Harry tinha-lhes pedido, eles tinham estado a seguir o Draco.

Quando se encontrou sozinha na casa de banho, suspirou de alivio, tinha sido uma semana difícil, mas devido ao seu tempo a pesquisar sobre o Armário, a tecer a fita, a passar algum tempo com os seus amigos, Hermione não tinha tido tempo para estar com o Draco, dando apenas as suas pesquisas ao Theo quando o via de passagem no Quartel.

A mão dela estava a arder, tinha recebido uma mensagem do Draco:

_Quartel?_

Como Hermione desejava poder dizer que sim, poder estar com ele, mas enquanto Harry insistisse em pedir aos elfos para o seguirem, e não encontrassem outra solução, não havia maneira de estarem juntos.

**Estão a seguir-te.**

_Quem? O Potter?_

É tão mais fácil lidar com pessoas com alto poder de dedução, tanto o Draco como o Theo percebiam imediatamente o que ela queria dizer ou percebiam quando ela lhes mandava mensagens com os olhos durante as aulas, algo que acontecia com imensa frequência desde que tinham resolvido as coisas entre eles. Muito diferente do Ron e do Harry que precisavam sempre de uma palestra para lhes explicar o que se estava a passar.

**Sim.**

_Vou arranjar uma maneira._

O corpo da Hermione aqueceu ao ver aquelas palavras, ele iria arranjar uma maneira. Ele queria estar com ela.

**

* * *

**

08 Abril 1997

**Come mais.**

Pediu a Hermione usando o anel ao ver o quanto o Draco estava mais pálido e magro no Salão Nobre. Theo respondeu-lhe, e Hermione teve de conter a sua raiva, pelos vistos o Lord Voldemort atacava-o cada vez mais mostrando imagens da mãe a ser torturada.

Faz bolachas.

**D prefere muffins.**

Faz para mim.

_Arranja uma para ti._

Receber mensagens do Draco pelo anel já não era o suficiente, ela estava a morrer de saudades. Animou-se um pouco ao reparar que ele se servia um bocado de empadão, não a primeira escolha da Hermione para alguém que não andava a comer muito mas não poderia mandar vir, afinal ele estava a comer.

Harry continuava a insistir que o Draco estava a tramar alguma coisa na Sala das Necessidades, Hermione já não conseguia ouvir aquelas conversas, já não suportava as suspeitas do Harry, já não suportava a mania da perseguição do Harry contra o Malfoy desde que entraram na escola, e cada vez que o Harry começava com as suas teorias, Hermione era relembrada que não podia estar com o Draco.

Ignorou os dois amigos e refugiou-se no Quartel. Avisou o Draco e o Theo que estava no Quartel e para evitarem virem ter com ela.

Para Draco era difícil ver a Hermione a afastar-se dos seus amigos e tudo por culpa dele, cada vez que ela ia para o Quartel, Draco queria pedir ao Theo para ir ter com ela, para não a deixar sozinha, para ele ter novidades dela para além das mensagens da pulseira ou dos olhares roubados nas aulas, corredores, e Salão Nobre.

Esses momentos em que a saudade era tanta que parecia insuportável, levavam-no a reflectir. O quanto fez sofrer a única rapariga que o estava a ajudar de tantas maneiras, odiava não lhe ter contado toda a tarefa que lhe tinha sido incumbida pelo Senhor das Trevas, mas o Director tinha achado que era melhor ela ficar ignorante em certos aspectos, Draco só não queria começar sem mentiras a única relação não planeada pelo seu pai.

Quando chegou ao seu dormitório, havia um cesto com sandes, muffins, brownies e uma carta. O desapontamento foi enorme ao ver que era a letra do Theo:

Come tudo, ordens da Teimosa, ela sabe perfeitamente que só comeste aquela garfada de empadão, e ela fez tudo menos o pão, até a manteiga de alho foi ela que fez, demasiado tempo livre para o meu gosto. Às vezes penso que ela está na tua cabeça e sabe como pensas. Medo. Roubei-te umas coisas, apesar de ela ter dito para não tirar nada e fez-me uma caixa inteira de bolachas. 

Draco queimou o bilhete para não dar hipótese aos elfos guardarem a carta e entregaram-na ao Potty, seria demasiado simples para um imbecil como o Weasel e o Scarface de perceberem que a única pessoa neste castelo todo que se daria ao trabalho de cozinhar seria a melhor amiga dos dois trolls.

**

* * *

**

05 de Maio 1997

O verão estava a aproximar-se, Hermione dava grandes passeios pelos campos da escola só para poder usufruir momentos de sossego do Harry assim como do Quartel, ainda não tinham conseguido arranjar o Armário.

Draco estava cada vez mais magro, apesar de lhe deixar várias vezes comida era incrível como ela se sentia na pele de Molly Weasley quando o Harry chega a Toca depois de te estado com os seus tios. O Theo dizia-lhe cada vez que o Draco era atacado, o número de ataques tinham aumentado imenso, agora chegavam a três vezes por semana. Harry não se calava, e agora que Hermione voltou a falar com o Ron, este decidiu juntar o Harry na sua cruzada com o Draco.

A fita que Hermione teceu a partir do pêlo de unicórnio já estava pronta, e ela já tinha incluído todos os feitiços que achava úteis para o que viriam. Deixou a fita banhar na essência do seu_ Patronus_, a lontra que tinha sido invocada usando as memórias com o Draco, brincou com a fita durante uns momentos, apesar de não poder segura-la fisicamente, a lontra andava a volta da fita e por vezes passava através dessa. Aplicou o encantamento _impervius_ esta vai evitar que a fita fique manchada, afinal ela tinha de lutar contra um feitiço imposto pelo Lord Voldemort, Hermione não sabia o que esperar, mas tinha uma ideia que sofrimento e sangue iriam fazer parte do processo. Juntou-se um encantamento _Protego Horribilis_, como indica o nome protege de Artes Negras.

Agora era só preciso ela se encontrar com o Draco e enrolar o braço dele na fita e esperar que funciona, essencialmente ter esperança que ela consiga fazer a sua parte correctamente. Hermione tinha dúvidas acerca da resistência da fita, mas como era feita a partir da crina de unicórnios, tinha esperança que valesse a pena, a brancura que a fita emanava não cegavam a Hermione levavam-na apenas a desejar tocar nesta. A fita andava sempre ao pescoço da jovem feiticeira, o medo deste ser perdido ou pior era aterrador.

Hermione tinha acabado de voltar do Quartel, tinha conseguido encontrar mais umas quantas maneiras de ajudar o Draco com o armário, quando viu o Harry, o Ron e a Ginny próximos da lareira, contaram-lhe de imediato o que tinha acontecido.

Assim que ouviu aquelas palavras Hermione estava pronta a saltar ao pescoço do seu melhor, esquece anos de amizade, o que ele tinha feito era pior do que a aborrecer com as suas teorias idiotas. Harry tinha quase morto Draco. E tudo isso por causa daquele livro estúpido, aquele livro irritante que o Harry defendia mais que uma pessoa viva, ele tinha usado um feitiço desconhecido no Draco.

Antes de se esconder no dormitório, Hermione avisou o Harry que seria melhor ele pedir aos elfos para deixarem de perseguir o Draco, ele já tinha causado danos suficientes para um só dia. Estranhamente concordou plenamente com a sua ideia.

A torre estava silenciosa, todos os alunos tinham ido para a cama, apenas Hermione se mantinha acordada, ela tinha de ir visitar o Draco, confirmar que ele estava bem. Bateu levemente na cabeça e tornou-se invisível, a Dama Gorda resmungou por ter sido acordada, mas a Gryffindor não queria saber.

Chegou a ala hospitalar ofegante. Lançou um encantamento imperturbável a volta do escritório de Madame Pomfrey, e depois de fechar as cortinas a volta da cama do Draco voltou a lançar o encantamento, antes prevenir do que remediar.

Draco acordou ao som de alguém a remexer nas suas cortinas, levantou-se o mais silenciosamente da sua cama, e pegou na Hermione que ainda estava invisível nos braços. Esta gritou em surpresa, mas ao ver que era apenas o Draco retirou o feitiço de Desilusão, e os seus lábios foram de imediato capturados nos do loiro.

- Pensei que nunca mais te iria ver. – Disse o Draco entre beijos no pescoço.

- Não deveria ser eu a dizer isso? Afinal, TU é que foste atacado. – Retorquiu a Hermione com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Isso não é interessante, o que importa é que estás aqui, comigo, e que não te vou largar durante muito tempo.

- Quero ver a cara da Madame Pomfrey quando ela te vier ver de manhã e estás a abraçar-me.

- Não te armes em esperta. – Avisou com um tom sério, mas o sorriso não desaparecia da cara dele.

Hermione revirou os olhos, e arrastou-o para a cama, obrigou-o a deitar-se e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado. Draco não gosto da distancia que os separava, por isso pegou na mão da Hermione e obrigou-a a deitar-se ao lado dele enrolada nos seus braços. O corpo dela cabia na perfeição contra o dele, a cabeça dela ficava no pescoço dele enviando cócegas ligeiras no seu pescoço a cada respiração dela.

Acariciava o cabelo da morena, amando a suavidade deste nos seus dedos, sentiu-a a adormecer. Ganhando alguma coragem disse:

- Amo-te.

Aquela simples palavra acordou Hermione de imediato, esta levantou a cabeça do seu lugar onde ela estava sentir o delicioso perfume do Draco, e procurou sinais que lhe explicassem aquelas palavras, e Draco em vez de virar a cara de embaraço, como o Ron fazia cada vez que tentava dizer alguma coisa de íntimo, encarava a Hermione com toda a sua coragem e com o olhar desafiadora, desafiando-a a gozar com ele. A Gryffindor apaixonou-se ainda mais pelo seu Slytherin.

- Amo-te tanto, é impossível explicar como é que vivi esses anos fingindo que não te queria. É como se tivesse nascido para te amar. – Acrescentou o Draco sem nunca vacilar.

- O meu amor é como uma chama, para queimar precisa de oxigénio, e tu és o meu oxigénio. Amo-te, sem ti a minha vida não tem sentido.

- És mesmo uma sabichona, sabes sempre a resposta certa. – Disse o Draco depois de uns minutos a observar a Hermione.

Agora sim, Hermione podia por em pratica o seu plano para se livrar da Marca dos Devoradores da Morte.

* * *

**Beijos a todos! Até ao próximo capitulo :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aristoteles era um idiota que disse que as mulheres eram húmidas e frias logo eram incapazes de pensamentos racionais ao contrário dos homens que são quentes e secos, se tivesse o homenzinho a minha frente neste momento acho que lhe refazia a cabeça. E o pior é que este troll viveu na Grécia, onde consideravam a deusa Athena a deusa da sabedoria e do conhecimento! **

**Beijos e abraços! **

* * *

06 De Maio 1997

Depois de ouvir mais um relatório dos elfos, Hermione percebeu que estes não conseguiam entrar na Sala das Necessidades, o que só vinha a favor dela.

Quando tinha ouvido aquilo, não perdeu nem mais um segundo, informou o Draco para ele se encontrar com ela próximo da estátua perto da Sala.

Hermione já tinha aplicado o feitiço de Desilusão em si, e agora esperava pelo Draco, remexia na fita a volta do pescoço dela com imenso nervosismo, o medo de falhar era enorme, mas maior ainda seria o significado que o insucesso mostraria.

Finalmente, Draco chegou a hora combinada, Hermione é que decidiu chegar uma hora antes. A morena pegou no braço do loiro, e admirou o autocontrolo que este tinha, não mostrou nenhum sinal de ter ficado perturbado.

Entraram na sala que Hermione tinha pedido, este era exactamente igual ao quarto dela na casa dos pais. Até os seus livros de infância se encontravam nas prateleiras perto da secretaria.

- É o teu quarto? – Perguntou Draco.

Hermione respondeu afirmativamente, e reapareceu. Draco estava a analisar o quarto, querendo absorver tudo o que se pudesse relacionar com a bruxa, desde a colcha cor de lavanda, para a alcatifa azul escura, dirigiu-se para as estantes, leu alguns dos títulos, os únicos que não reconheceu supôs serem de autores muggles.

- Peter Pan?

A curiosidade do Slytherin era audível no tom de voz que ele usava. Hermione deixou escapar uma gargalhada antes de lhe responder:

- É sobre um menino que não quer crescer. Há uma estátua dele em Londres, vou sempre me esconder lá quando quero estar sozinha, o meu pai costumava levar-me lá aos domingos a tarde e lia-me o Peter Pan fazendo as vozes todas.

- Eu escondia-me no jardim da Mansão, o jardim é magnífico com todo o tipo de flores, geralmente sento-me perto do salgueiro junto ao lago e fico lá horas a fazer tudo ou nada.

Eles estavam envolvidos nos braços um do outro, olhando apenas um para o outro. Mas Hermione tinha outro propósito para esta visita.

- Já tenho uma solução para a marca – disse com um sorriso.

- Se havia alguém que conseguisse tinhas de ser tu – comentou o Draco beijando-a com tanta paixão que as pernas de Hermione tornaram-se gelatina, não a suportavam.

- Agora partilha – ordenou o Draco, que continuava a beijar a Gryffindor no pescoço, não ajudando muito para a concentração desta.

Hermione retirou a fita feita com pêlo de unicórnio que se encontrava a volta do pescoço dela.

- Hey! – Exclamou o Draco ao ver a fita, deixando o pescoço dela em paz, infelizmente, e focando a sua atenção no pedaço de tecido branco a frente dele. – Há meses que te vejo a brincar com isto, e só agora que partilhas esse teu segredo?

O tom de voz dele não era de acusação, apenas mágoa. Mágoa por não ela não ter dito nada antes, por ter esperado tanto tempo para o avisar.

- Posso explicar-te depois de termos experimentado se resulta? – Pediu em voz baixa.

Guiou o Draco para a cama de casal que se encontrava no quarto, exactamente como na casa dela, obrigou-o a deitar-se e puxou-lhe a manga da camisa que ele tinha vestido.

A Marca Negra estava em plena vista, Hermione sentiu um calafrio de terror, medo de falhar, de descobrir a verdade. Draco sentiu a Hermione a tremer e virou a cara para o outro lado, evitando olhar para a morena, mas ela não queria saber, com a sua mão puxou o rosto do loiro para si e beijou-o suavemente nos lábios.

- Confia em mim – sussurrou contra os seus lábios.

Colocou o antebraço do Draco em cima de uma das almofadas, e cuidadosamente depositou a ponta da fita por cima da marca, Hermione sentiu o corpo do rapaz a ficar hirto, levantou os olhos e pode ver que o loiro tinha os olhos fechados e os seus lábios estavam cerrados numa linha fina, ela percebeu imediatamente que estava a funcionar, sem hesitar continuou a envolver a marca na fita, a cada toque entre pele e tecido, o corpo do Draco ficava cada vez mais hirto.

Satisfeita por ter conseguido cobrir completamente a marca, Hermione ergueu a varinha sobre a fita e lançou um encantamento de fixação, assim Draco não teria hipótese de retirar a fita.

Deitou-se ao lado do Slytherin, que já não notava a presença da sua Gryffindor, ele tentava não se mexer, não mostrar parte fraca, mas a Hermione sabia que era tudo fachada, ela sabia que o processo iria ser doloroso, mas estava a funcionar e para ela era o mais importante. Colou o seu corpo contra o dele, aproximou a sua cabeça da dela e depois de depositar um beijo na sua têmpora a escaldar, Hermione começou a murmurar palavras de conforto ao seu ouvido: 'Confia em mim' 'Amo-te' 'Estou ao teu lado' 'Nunca te vou deixar'.

Já havia horas que se encontravam naquela posição quando a dor começou a diminuir, a temperatura dele começou a descer consideravelmente, o corpo começou a relaxar, ele estava molhado devido aos suores provocados pela febre, mas também devido as lágrimas da rapariga. Ainda estava a chorar quando Draco a envolveu nos seus braços repouso a cabeça dela contra o seu peito, e adormeceu.

**

* * *

**

07 de Maio 1997

Acordar estava a mostrar-se uma tarefa difícil, o conforto que os braços do Draco a volta do seu corpo implorava para ela não se mexer. Mas eles tinham de acordar e encarar o dia.

Escapuliu-se sem acordar o seu companheiro, a almofada que tinha usado para suportar o braço do Draco na noite anterior estava arruinada, cheia de uma mistura preta e sangue, enfiou a almofada dentro do caixote de lixo de metal e pegou-lhe fogo.

Draco acordou com o cheiro de algo queimado, procurou a Hermione com a mão, mas esta não estava na cama, abriu os olhos e viu-a em frente as chamas, o seu cabelo todo louco por ter acordado a pouco tempo com a luz das chamas a iluminaram o seu rosto tornavam-na ainda mais bonita.

Hermione notou quase de imediato que Draco estava acordado, mas o seu olhar não conseguia desviar-se das chamas, as suas teorias tinham sido correctas, ela tinha conseguido encontrar uma maneira de se livrarem da marca do Lord Voldemort.

- A primeira vez que fui a um país exótico tinha oito anos de idade, fomos para a Polinésia Francesa. O meu pai tinha-nos arrastado até lá para negócios, deixando-me sozinho com a minha mãe, ela viu logo o meu desapontamento pelo meu pai não poder estar connosco, por isso propôs procurarmos pérolas, nunca abri tanta ostra em tão pouco tempo. Estava quase a chegar o último dia das férias quando o meu pai finalmente veio para junto de nós. E decidiu de imediato apoiar-me, eu tinha de tentar encontrar as ostras e ele abria-as.

» Foi a terceira vez que manifestei magia sem varinha, cada vez que pegava numa ostra este tinha uma pérola perfeitamente redonda e preta, conseguimos fazer uma colar a minha mãe. Estávamos a voltar para a mansão que o meu pai tinha alugado, quando encontrei uma nova ostra na praia. Corri para os braços do meu pai e ele abriu a ostra e ali estava a pérola mais pequena que alguma vez tivesse visto, era mínima e preta. Dei-a a minha mãe com um sorriso enorme, mas ela disse que eu teria de a guardar para alguém de tão especial como ela.

» Agora podemos ajudar o meu pai, sabemos como eliminar a marca.

- Não podemos – respondeu com tristeza, ela sabia que isso era capaz de acontecer, mas não sabia se era capaz de enfrentar o Draco com a realidade do que tinha acontecido.

- Porquê?

- Fiz a fita com pêlo de unicórnio, e apliquei alguns feitiços simples mas…

- Então fazemos outra fita – interrompeu-a o Draco frustrado com a Gryffindor.

- Podemos tentar mas não podemos ser nós a fazer a fita. – Respondeu a Hermione calmamente. – Esta fita é única, foi feita por mim, pelo meu amor, teci-a com as minhas próprias mãos, os encantamentos foram feitos por mim, usei-a ao pescoço durante dias a fio por medo de a perder e de te perder. Tens de perceber o que representa esta fita. Tens de perceber que se não me amasses tanto como te amo isto nunca teria funcionado, teria sido uma perda de tempo.

Quando Hermione terminou o seu discurso ela tapou a cara nas suas mãos.

- Eu percebo.

O murmúrio foi tão suave que Hermione tinha medo de não ter ouvido correctamente.

- Eu percebo, e sei que a minha mãe vai conseguir fazer exactamente o mesmo pelo meu pai. Cresci com eles, sei o que a junção de amor eterno significa. Não percebo a tua reacção, porque tens medo? – Perguntou o Draco sério, e aliviado por ainda haver uma hipótese para o seu pai.

- Não tenho medo – mentiu a Hermione.

Draco olhou para ela com os seus olhos cinzentos a indicarem que não estava a ser enganado pela sua coragem de Gryffindor.

- AH – gritou em frustração. – Isto não é normal! Somos adolescentes, daqui há uns meses vamos separar-nos e vamos seguir em frente por caminhos diferentes, é apenas um namoro de passagem.

- Queres que seja só isso? Apenas um namoro de passagem? – Perguntou relutante com a resposta que poderia obter.

- Não, e é isso que me assusta, foi devido a esse amor estúpido que Romeu morreu por Julieta, mas o pior é que sinto-me como eles, estar sem ti é insuportável, é doloroso.

- Não faço a mínima ideia quem são esses dois, mas espera o teu amor por mim é o que te assusta?

- Claro. Não é normal sentir-me assim, para mim não havia ninguém mais para alem do Ron, mas tinhas de aparecer com o teu sorriso lindo e a tua personalidade agradável quando estamos….

Draco começou a rir a gargalhada interrompendo a Hermione, esta olhou atónita para o homem a sua frente. Sem hesitar, Draco alcançou a Hermione, pegou na sua mão, beijou o interior da mão dela, seguiu-se a região do pulso. Puxou-a para si e capturou os seus lábios nos dele, saboreando cada centímetro do corpo dela com as suas mãos, satisfeito por sentir a Hermione a intensificar o beijo deles.

- Tens de sentir, deixa de racionalizar. Nascemos um para o outro, não interessa a idade, as circunstancias, eu nasci para te amar.

- Nasci para te amar – repetiu a feiticeira, voltando de imediato a capturar os lábios do seu amado.

Empurrou o Draco até a cama sem nunca quebrar o contacto físico, retirou a camisa dele, passando as suas mãos pelos seus músculos definidos devido a anos a jogar Quidditch, sentia as mãos dele a tocarem cada pedaço de pele deixando um rasto de calor intenso em cada sítio que pele contra pele tiveram em contacto. Já não havia nada a fazer, Hermione Granger pertencia a Draco Malfoy, e Draco Malfoy pertencia a Hermione Granger, um pouco medieval para o gosto da Hermione mas a forma mais correcta de descrever o que eles eram.


	13. Chapter 13

**Beijos, fico a espera dos vossos comentarios, espero que apreciem o capitulo. Beijos. **

* * *

07 de Maio 1997

Draco segurava na Hermione com medo que ela desaparecesse, não a queria largar, queria acima de tudo mantê-la sempre junto de si, protegida, e se tivesse nua como se encontra nesse momento melhor ainda.

- Não tinha planeado isto. – Confessou.

- Se tivesses planeado acho que não teria sido tão bom. – Respondeu Hermione com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Expressei-me mal. – Corrigiu o Draco. – Eu queria dizer que quando viemos cá tinha outra coisa em mente.

- Partilha. – Pediu a Hermione.

Draco levantou-se, Hermione sentiu logo o frio e o vazio que a falta do seu corpo contra o dela lhe provocava. Vestiu os boxers, e depois de ver a Hermione a tremer deu-lhe a sua camisa, pegou na roupa dela que estava no chão e mandou-a para o outro lado do quarto. Hermione olhava para ele, estupefacta com as acções dele.

- Se queres a tua roupa vais ter de te levantar para ir buscar. – Informou com um sorriso malicioso.

A Gryffindor revirou os olhos a mandou-lhe a camisa para junto da roupa dela.

- Podes ir buscar a tua camisa e trazer a minha roupa.

Puxou o Draco para juntou de si e beijou-o. Hermione estava completa de novo quando os braços do Slytherin envolveram-na.

- Para de me distrair! – Ordenou o Draco com um sorriso genuíno, afastou-se dela novamente para poder encontrar as suas calças.

Quando o Draco sorria daquela maneira, é como se o mundo a volta dele se derretia, ficando desfocado, e apenas o Draco se mantinha intacto, mais bonito do que nunca, com os seus olhos cinzentos a brilhar. Ele raramente sorria daquela maneira, mas Hermione estava feliz por poder presenciar essa mudança no rapaz que ela tanto ama.

-Eu queria dar-te isso!

Entregou-lhe uma pequena caixa de madeira escura, não muito maior que o ponho dela, esta tinha as letras N B.

- É uma caixa de música, toca a música que a minha mãe cantava para me ajudar a adormecer.

- Não posso aceitar. – Disse a Hermione ao perceber que isto era uma Herança da mãe dele, Narcissa Malfoy nascida Black.

Draco recusou-se a voltar a pegar na caixa, e informou-a que é uma prenda, tem de aceitar com dignidade e agradecer.

- Obrigada – agradeceu com um beijo leve nos lábios dele.

- Ainda nem abriste. – Comentou entre beijos roubados.

Dentro da caixa havia uma fada a dançar ao som da música, as suas asas azuis estavam abertas, brilhavam a cada movimento da fada.

- Não é verdadeira – assegurou ao ver o olhar aterrador da Hermione por terem fechado um ser vivo dentro de uma caixa dessa maneira.

Hermione observou atentamente a fada, desde o seu cabelo loiro quase transparente ao seu vestido amarelo, quando estava a analisar a fada, notou que esta tinha ao pescoço um anel. A fada retirou o anel e estendeu-o a feiticeira.

- É lindo – murmurou enquanto admirava o anel de ouro branco com uma pérola muito pequena preta com reflexos verdes encaixa, um diamante encontrava-se de cada lado do anel. – É a pérola que a tua mãe disse para guardares?

Draco acenou que sim com a cabeça, o sorriso na cara da Hermione era enorme, e ele não conseguiu impedir de sorrir, o que lhe deu coragem suficiente para prosseguir com o que ele tinha planeado.

- Experimenta. – Ofereceu.

Hermione tentou colocar o anel no seu dedo do meio, mas o anel era demasiado pequeno.

- Não, é para colocares neste dedo – pegou na mão esquerda de Hermione e enfiou o anel no dedo anelar.

A Gryffindor ficou a olhar para o anel na sua mão com a boca aberta. Devia haver um engano, não podia ser.

- Deves querer outro dedo de certeza – insistiu só para confirmar.

- Não me enganei, sou um Malfoy, sei o que quero e neste momento e para o resto da minha vida quero estar comigo, eu quero um dia casar-me contigo, estar contigo sem ter medo pela tua segurança, estar simplesmente contigo sem outras razoes. Aceitas?

Os olhos dela tinham ficado cada vez mais esbugalhados a medida que ele falava, depois de ponderar uns segundos respondeu em voz baixa:

- Não.

- Não? Resposta errada tenta outra vez – disse o Draco sem ponta de alegria.

- Somos demasiados novos para casar, eu quero namorar contigo, quero poder passear contigo sem que as pessoas nos julguem, quero que esta guerra acabe, não quero perder mais ninguém. Não me quero casar já.

- E dizem que és a mais inteligente, mas pelas Barbas de Merlin, és tão teimosa e casmurra. – queixou-se o Draco. – Eu quero viver essas coisas todas contigo, nunca houve ninguém como tu, a diferença é eu sei que os meus sentimentos não vão mudar, eu quero estar contigo agora, no futuro e sempre. Este anel é só uma promessa de um noivado futuro, vamos tentar tudo para ficar juntos, que vamos estar sempre juntos. Vou repetir a minha pergunta e quero a resposta certa desta vez. Aceitas?

Sem hesitar desta vez, Hermione respondeu que sim, ele tinha razão, ela nunca se tinha sentido assim com outra pessoa, a necessidade de estar com essa pessoa, o desejo insaciável dos seus braços a volta do seu corpo, isso tudo indicava que o amor deles era único e que deveria ser estimado.

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente.

**

* * *

**

26 de Maio 1997

Desde aquela noite na Sala das Necessidades, Draco e Hermione não perdiam uma oportunidade para estarem juntos á noite. Apesar de estar de mau humor por não conseguir arranjar o Armário de Desaparição, Hermione estava sempre lá para o receber de braços abertos, assim que a pele dele entrava em contacto com a dele, o corpo dele relaxava de imediato.

Draco estava a espera da Hermione, não era normal ela não estar perto da parede antes dele. Não querendo ser inactivo, Draco mandou uma mensagem a Hermione:

_Desaparecida?_

**Nem por isso.**

Respondeu o Theo.

_Como assim?_

**Não estou desaparecido.**

_Haja paciência._

_Estou a tentar falar com a H._

**Nunca devia ter ajudado.**

**Agora tão sempre a ignorar-me.**

Queixou-se o Theo.

Se o Theo tivesse ao lado do Draco nesse momento teria ficado sem cabeça, o rapaz nem sabe do que fala, a Hermione insistia sempre em fazer bolachas ao Theo para ele não se sentir tão sozinho, e sempre que podia passava tempo com o Theo no Quartel, quando tinha a certeza que o Harry não poderia ver todos os movimentos dela. Ela até se preocupava mais com o facto de o Theo estar sozinho, do que se o Draco estava sozinho ou não.

_Vou continuar._

Felizmente Theo nem se dignou a responder, transmitir mensagens desta maneira distraia demasiado.

**H está de castigo com o Snape.**

Ao ler estas palavras, Draco suspirou de alívio, o facto de saber que nada de mau lhe tinha acontecido ou que ela tivesse desistido deles era constante e não a ver no local habitual tinha despertado esse monstro que está constantemente com ele.

Foi até a sala de aulas do professor Snape, era estranho ver o seu professor favorito, que o tinha chateado durante o ano todo, numa sala de aulas que todos os anos mudava, todos os anos tinha um aspecto diferente, e apesar de lhe custar muito confessar isso, preferiu quando a sala tinha sido do Lupin, as aulas eram sempre boas e Draco só tinha de se preocupar em fazer o Potty, o Weasel e a Sabichona, que nunca lhe ligava nenhuma, sofrer.

Encontrou a Hermione sentada numa das mesas com uma bela quantidade de livros, ela já tinha lido uma boa parte dos livros, e podia ver-se um monte de rolos de pergaminho ao lado dos livros que Draco supôs serem os já lidos.

Hermione sobressaltou quando sentiu os lábios do Draco no seu pescoço.

- Nunca mais me faças isso! – Reclamou a Hermione que tinha as mãos sobre o coração como se o pudesse impedir de saltar para fora da sua caixa torácica.

- É bom saber que ainda tenho efeito sobre ti.

A Gryffindor sorriu para o seu Slytherin, deixando-o beijá-la. Mas rapidamente quebrou o beijo, afinal estavam numa sala de aulas e qualquer pessoa podia entrar e encontra-los.

- O que te aconteceu para estares de castigo? – Perguntou ao ver os livros que estavam a volta da Hermione.

- Pelos vistos levantei demasiadas vezes a mão na última aula. – Resmungou a Hermione. Draco começou a rir. – Cala-te, vais atrair pessoas para aqui.

- Sempre soube que o teu lado Sabichona te iria trazer problemas. – Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da dele, e puxou a Hermione para ele, mas esta não queria afastando a cadeira dele. – Então o que estás a fazer?

- Nem vais adivinhar o que estou a procura! – Exclamou com uma gargalhada seca. – Pelos vistos o professor está a tentar encontrar uma maneira de arranjar um Armário de Desaparição, ele tinha um monte de livros no seu escritório, nunca tinha visto estes. – Disse fascinada, indicando a pilha de livros que a envolvia.

- Alguma coisa útil? – Perguntou o Draco ao abrir um dos pergaminhos. – Os últimos feitiços que me enviaste, infelizmente, não estão a funcionar e estou quase a acabar.

- Acho que sim, estes são mais poderosos, e estão mesmo relacionados com o Armário em vez de serem sobre Desaparição em geral.

Hermione continuou a ler, enquanto o Draco, que tinha aproximado a sua cadeira, a puxava mais para si.

- O professor pôs me de castigo de propósito. – Disse a Hermione ao fim de algum tempo. – Acho que ele não estava a conseguir ler os livros todos que tem no seu escritório, então arranjou maneira de me por a trabalhar.

- Penso que sim, afinal és o cérebro do Trio, sem ti eles nunca teriam passado no primeiro ano. – Respondeu com um sorriso.

- Tens razão – comentou recomeçando a ler.

Passado algum tempo, Draco voltou a falar:

- Deveríamos nos casar daqui a seis anos, assim quando estivermos a começar a nossas vidas como adultos começaremos juntos.

- Não sabes o que pode acontecer. – Comentou Hermione friamente.

Afinal daqui a seis anos a guerra pode muito bem não ter acabado, ou pior, ter sido ganha pelo Lord Voldemort.

- Independentemente do que acontecer, hoje a seis anos quero estar casado contigo, quero poder dizer que eu, Draco Lucius Malfoy, te aceitei Hermione Jean Granger como minha esposa, para toda a eternidade, aceitando contigo todos os teus defeitos assim como todas as tuas qualidades, e se for preciso aceito aqueles dois trolls que chamas de melhores amigos. E tu aceitas? Se for preciso fugiremos juntos, mas estaremos sempre juntos.

- Eu, Hermione Jean Granger, aceito-te como és para toda a eternidade, Draco Lucius Malfoy, mas não aceito os teus dois amigos, o Crabbe e o Goyle, eles assustam-me tanto. – Respondeu, puxou a cara dele para a dela, beijando-o apaixonadamente, esperando transmitir todo o amor que sentia por ele.

- Vais ter que trabalhar nesse discurso, Hermione Malfoy, afinal se queres entrar na nossa família vais ter de estar ao meu nível. – Disse pomposamente com um sorriso.

- E vou ter que aplicar as regras dos Malfoy? – Perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Claro! – Respondeu o Draco sem nunca quebrar o seu sorriso.

- Mas o preto fica-me tão mal, assim como parecer-me com um fantasma. – Queixou-se a Hermione.

Draco soltou uma gargalhada, Hermione juntou-se a ele, pareceu-lhe ouvir o barulho de sapatos, mas nesse momento ela não queria saber, ela ficaria com o Draco nem que para isso tenham de fugir.


	14. Chapter 14

**Boa Noite pessoas!**

**Houve tantas mulheres importantes ligadas as ciências mas as contribuições delas foram marginalizadas por serem consideradas apenas úteis para fazer crianças, que elas não deveriam gastar a sua energia em outras coisas como pensar e aprender. Temos de agradecer a evolução, mas não ao pai da evolução, o Darwin, que foi um grande parvo que negou ainda mais o envolvimento das mulheres, segundo ele pertenciamos a uma especie inferior. Idiota. **

**Beijos a todos os meus leitores, boas férias aos poucos que têm essa sorte.**

**este é o momento em que a maior parte lê isto só consegue pensar: bla bla bla Whiskas Saquetas xD**

* * *

**02 De Junho 1997**

Hermione acordou mais uma vez nos braços do Draco, era cada vez mais difícil separar-se dele a noite. O seu ar fragilizado, e o cansaço eram cada vez mais evidentes no rosto dele. Hermione sabia que o ajudava nem que seja só um pouco estando junto dele.

As suas escapadelas nocturnas estavam a aumentar-lhe o apetite, e devido aos exames das semanas anteriores, sentia-se muitas vezes com tonturas por falta de alimento. Draco gozava sempre com ela, dizendo que ela estava a ficar com o apetite de um ogre, e se continuasse assim iria ficar com a barriga para além do apetite. Na noite anterior, Hermione não tinha gostado particularmente de uma das suas piadas, levando-a a mandar-lhe com o livro do Peter Pan para a cara, falhou de dois metros, mas conseguiu comprovar o seu ponto, e o Draco deixou de gozar com ela.

Draco estava a acordar, esticando-se como o Crookshanks, começando com as pernas e acabando com os braços. Foi nesse momento que o estômago da Hermione decidiu reclamar comida, ao ouvir o barulho do estômago dela, o Slytherin deixou escapar uma gargalhada.

- Que estranho estás com fome! – Comentou ironicamente.

- Antes ter fome que parecer um _inferi_! – Respondeu amargamente a Hermione. – Ando a comer que nem um mamífero grande!

- Queres dizer baleia? – Perguntou o Draco, queria parecer inocente, mas enfurecer a Hermione era demasiado divertido, ficando ainda mais sexy.

- Estás a chamar-me baleia? – Perguntou furiosa.

Este era o momento em que o Draco tinha de controlar na perfeição o que dizia, a mínima palavra errada podia leva-la a ir embora, palavras demasiadas doces resultariam na Hermione a envolver-se nos braços dele.

- Ter o apetite e ser uma não é a mesma coisa – respondeu.

Hermione deixou passar esta, sabia que ultimamente estava mais irritada, essa era a altura em que o Harry e o Ron a deixariam em paz, fingindo que não havia nada de errado e aumentando o número de treinos de Quidditch só para a evitar. Ao menos o Draco não estava a tentar evita-la, até parecia gostar de a irritar mais.

- O que vais fazer hoje? – Perguntou a Hermione, aconchegando-se contra ele, este recebeu-a ansioso nos seus braços.

- O Professor deu-me há dois dias a lista que tiveste a fazer na semana passada, estou a tentá-los. E tu?

- Não sei. – Mentiu não querendo revelar que estava a fazer pesquisas sobre o Príncipe de Meio-sangue, ela podia amar o Draco, mas não iria revelar os segredos do Harry sobre o seu sucesso em Poções. – Quando é que te retiramos a Marca?

- Há quase um mês! – Respondeu feliz por não ter tido um mês sem ataques, finalmente conseguia concentrar-se apenas na sua tarefa para salvar a sua mãe.

- É melhor ir. Não quero o Ron a minha procura, que agora só me têm a mim como companhia. – Queixou-se.

- Agora o Potter e tua amiga estão juntos. Tenho muita pena de ti, teres de passar o tempo todo com o Weasley.

- Não tenhas, passo o tempo todo na biblioteca.

Hermione amava os seus dois melhores amigos mais do que tudo, mas pelas barbas de Merlin, eles são tão dependentes e rapazes. Esquecem-se tantas vezes que ela é uma rapariga, e muitas vezes falam demasiado da mesma coisa.

Uma hora e meia depois, Hermione saiu da Sala das Necessidades. Na torre dos Gryffindors, retirou o feitiço de Desilusão quando teve a certeza que as suas duas colegas estavam a dormir profundamente. Desfez a cama, para dar o efeito de ter dormido lá, pegou nas suas coisas e foi tomar banho.

Depois de ter todo o cabelo seco e vestido uns jeans com uma camisola de lã, verificou que o anel de noivado que Draco lhe tinha dado se mantinha invisível na fita de pêlo de unicórnio a volta do seu pescoço. Desde há alguns dias a fita tinha estado mais pesada, mas não conseguia identificar o que a tinha tornado tão pesado. Cada vez que Hermione anulava o feitiço de desilusão o anel era mais bonito, e adorava ler vezes sem conta a mensagem que Draco tinha inscrito no interior do anel: 'Nasci para te Amar, Draco'.

Estava na sala comum da torre a espera dos amigos quando teve uma nova tontura, e seu estômago reclamou comida mais uma vez. Infelizmente para ela, Ginny tinha acabado de descer, vendo a amiga a segurar na cabeça, a ruiva apressou-se a ajudá-la.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou preocupada. – Não é a primeira vez que te apanho assim.

- Tenho fome. – Respondeu a Hermione com um sorriso.

- Vou te levar a enfermaria, a Madame Pomfrey vai te dar complementos alimentares, depois levo-te ao Salão Nobre. – Informou a Ginny, usando a sua melhor imitação de Molly Weasley, o assustador é ela não estar a tentar imitar a mãe.

Hermione deixou-se levar, afinal quando a Ginny Weasley falava assim era para ser tomada a sério. Hermione queria tanto poder partilhar o que lhe estava a acontecer, mas sabia que este ano não era a melhor altura para confraternizar com o outro lado, não havia nada a fazer, pela segurança de todos o melhor é ninguém saber da relação deles.

Quando iam a chegar a enfermaria, Theo ia a sair da ala hospitalar, olhou para a Hermione a ser puxada pela amiga, que mais parecia um tornado vermelho quando estava a passar pelo Theo. Sorriu ao Theo nas costas da Ginny, e este levantou o sobrolho.

Assim que a porta se fechou nas suas costas, Hermione sentiu o seu anel a arder.

?

Hermione respondeu-lhe:

**?**

_Que eloquência! _

Comentou o Draco, era nessas alturas que Hermione desejava não ter feito essas trocas de maneira a receberem todos a mesma mensagem, seria muito mais fácil, se apenas o Theo pudesse receber as mensagens, o Draco já estava pálido suficiente não precisava de acrescentar complicações.

Vitaminas.

**Para o D?**

Como me pediste.

Na noite anterior quando se tinha encontrado com o Draco, este estava ainda mais pálido, decidiu pedir ao Theo para lhe arranjar vitaminas, sendo suspeito se a Hermione fosse buscar vitaminas e depois verem o Draco com as mesmas vitaminas, assim que alguém entra na ala hospitalar, toda a escola sabe o que se está a passar.

- Que querem meninas? – Perguntou a madame Pomfrey claramente desapontada por ter alunos a virem chateá-la.

Enquanto Ginny explicava o que tinha acontecido a Hermione nos últimos dias, esta respondeu ao Theo.

**Tonturas.**

Nada de grave?

_Estou a caminho._

Informou o Draco, ao perceber que os dois amigos estavam a falar da ala hospitalar.

Nem penses. – Ordenou o Theo.

**Nada de grave.**

Hermione não sabia se as suas palavras tinham funcionado mas era o melhor que ela podia fazer. Não recebeu mais nenhuma mensagem e concentrou-se apenas nas coisas que madame Pomfrey dizia.

Meia hora depois, a Gryffindor estava deitada numa das camas, Ginny esperava por detrás das portas que davam a ala da enfermaria.

- Está grávida de 25 dias exactamente. Ainda não se sabe o sexo, mas na sua consulta mensal de Junho poderá saber. – Informou-a a madame Pomfrey num tom de desaprovação.

A jovem feiticeira empalideceu, evitava olhar para a enfermeira. A última coisa que Hermione precisava era dar luz a uma criança de meio-sangue num mundo destes, em que a criança seria perseguida por causa dela. Ela tinha de falar com o Draco, mas teria de ser noutra altura, agora não dava, ele tinha mais coisas em que se preocupar.

Hermione saiu da ala, madame Pomfrey prometeu contar apenas ao Dumbledore, sendo director daquela escola, ele tinha se ser informado acerca do que se passava na sua escola. Hermione tinha até o Dumbledore dar com a língua nos dentes ao Harry, mania que o director tinha de contar quase tudo ao Harry.

Contou a Ginny que era perfeitamente normal o que se estava a passar, stress dos exames finais. Esta riu-se comentando que parecia que tinha sido a Hermione a passar NPFs e não ela.

Durante o resto do dia tentou concentrar-se nas conversas que a rodeavam, mas era uma tarefa difícil. E tudo piorou quando Harry veio a correr para junto deles dando-lhes o frasco de Sorte Liquida, e avisando-os sobre o Malfoy.

Hermione estava dividida entre a felicidade, por saber que o Draco tinha conseguido arranjar o armário, ou dúvida por não saber o que iria acontecer a seguir. Fez exactamente o que o Harry lhe pediu, preferindo trabalhar automaticamente em vez de ter de pensar.

Passar o seu tempo todo a observar o escritório do Snape estava a mostrar-se ser uma tarefa entediante e levando-a várias vezes a analisar o que tinha descoberto naquele dia. Como é que ela iria contar a Draco, como é que iria contar aos pais, aos melhores amigos? Como?

Pela enésima vez, a pergunta trespassou-lhe os pensamentos, quando viu o professor Flitwick a correr na direcção delas, gritando que havia Devoradores da Morte na escola. Hermione não queria acreditar no que estava a ouvir, não podia ser uma coincidência, o Draco tinha arranjado o Armário para deixar entrar os Devoradores da Morte, ele não tinha problemas em pôr a vida dela e dos seus colegas em risco.

Náusea e mágoa invadiram o corpo da Hermione. Ajudou a Luna a levar o professor Flitwick, que tinha desmaiado no gabinete do professor Snape, até a enfermaria. Ia a sair, ela tinha de ver com os seus próprios olhos o que o Draco tinha feito.

- Tem cuidado. – Avisou a enfermeira, com um olhar intenso.

Hermione passou a mão pela sua barriga, e prometeu nunca magoar o ser humano que estava a nascer dentro dela. Correu até ao hall de entrada, onde deu de caras com o grupo de Devoradores da Morte, entre eles, encontrava-se o Draco que estava a ser puxado pelo Professor Snape, este olhou para a Hermione e gritou:

- Miss Montgomery, faça favor de ir para a sua torre, e longe da minha vista.

'Montgomery?' não serão aquelas miúdas de Ravenclaws, aquelas que tinham perdido o irmão porque a mãe se tinha recusado a servir o Lord Voldemort.

Draco Malfoy olhava para o professor Snape como se ele tivesse falado chinês, ia abrir a boca para comentar que ele se tinha enganado na pessoa, quando o Severus Snape o abanou furiosamente, este percebeu o que se estava a passar, não queriam mais mortes nas mãos deles, mesmo que seja de um verme como o sangue-de-lama da Granger.

- Volta para a tua torre, _Ravenclaw._- Acrescentou o Draco com o sorriso trocista.

O sentimento de mágoa voltou ao triplicado ao ser tratada como antigamente pelo Draco, como se ela não fosse melhor que a sujidade do seu sapato. Hermione manteve-se calada, não querendo piorar a sua situação.

- Oh, ela é a filha daquela amante de muggles – disse a melhor com um sorriso que arrepiava a Hermione desde a espinha.

- Alecto, vamos embora. – Ordenou o professor Snape.

Esta não deu ouvidos ao Severus Snape, e tentou atacar a Hermione, que conseguiu proteger-se sem murmurar uma única palavra. Todos os ataques que Alecto atirava a Hermione, esta protegia-se, a Gryffindor podia ver a pouca paciência do seu antigo professor de Poções a desaparecer. Este já estava com a sua varinha apontada para Alecto, quando se ouviu a voz grave de um homem a gritar:

- Crucio.

Hermione sentiu de imediato a maldição, a dor era horrível, nunca tinha sentido algo de igual, parecia que lhe estavam a quebrar todos os ossos do corpo, e ao mesmo tempo estavam a tentar esmagar-lhe os músculos, ela tinha noção que a tortura tinha durado pouco tempo, mas para ela tinha sido uma eternidade.

- Para saberes quem escolheres no futuro. – Sussurrou-lhe a mesma voz que a tinha amaldiçoado.

Quando conseguiu recuperar, Hermione dirigiu-se até a ala hospitalar, felizmente ninguém a encontrou a caminho, assim que entrou chamou a atenção da enfermeira, que a ajudou para uma cama. Felizmente, Luna estava a tratar do professor Flitwick e as cortinas a volta da cama dele estavam fechadas.

- Só quero saber se ele está bem. – Pediu a Hermione.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou a feiticeira.

- Atacada com a maldição _cruciatus_.

Durante o tempo todo que a enfermeira tratou dela, Hermione manteve os olhos fechados.

- Lamento.

Essa simples palavra desabou o mundo da Hermione. Voltou a vestir-se, antes de sair da ala encontrou-se com a enfermeira, esta estava de costas para Hermione, a jovem apontou a sua varinha para a cabeça da mulher, murmurando o feitiço de memória Obliviate, Hermione apagou a memória do seu filho e dirigiu-se para a torre dos Gryffindors. Deitou ao lixo a sua roupa que estava cheia de sangue, e tomou um duche.

Depois de se vestir dirigiu-se para o Quartel, Theo esperava sentado no sofá, assim que olhou para ele, Hermione já não aguentava a pressão atrás dos olhos, começando a chorar todas as lágrimas que o seu corpo conseguia criar.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o Theo, depois de ela lhe ter arruinado a camisa branca que ele tinha vestido.

- Dói tanto – conseguiu responder ao fim de alguns minutos. – Ele nem me reconheceu.

- Eu tive que lhe retirar a memória, era o que tinha sido combinado com o Dumbledore, assim que ele tivesse o Armário arranjado tínhamos de lhe tirar todas as memórias, para o caso de o Senhor das Trevas o torturar, ele não pode contar nada. – Explicou, enquanto Hermione continuava a chorar.

- Dói tanto, quero esquecer a dor, quero esquecê-los. – Pediu referindo-se ao Draco e a filho morto.

- És a minha melhor amiga.

Depois disso ouviu o Theo a murmurar Obliviate, e durante cinco anos, Hermione Granger viveu a sua vida como esta deveria ter corrido se ela nunca tivesse conhecido os dois Slytherins.

* * *

**15 De Novembro 2002**

Alguém estava segurar a Hermione, aconchegando-a, assim que todas as memórias voltaram, Hermione começou a chorar, as lágrimas não queriam parar de descer pelas suas bochechas, desaparecendo na camisa preta do Draco, este segurava nela como se a vida dele dependesse do simples contacto entre os dois.

* * *

**As rosas são vermelhas**

**E as violetas são azuis...**

**O meu amor por reviews**

**Provoca-me epifanias para escrever mais!**

(Tão mais romantico pedir assim para me deixarem os vossos comentários! Então o que estão a achar? )


	15. Chapter 15

**Não percebo, qual é o mal de chamar Floquinho a um cão de cor preta, ele é mega fofo, e no outro dia queria uma marca da pata dele, e o meu Floquinho enfiou o nariz na tinta, podem querer que fugi quando ele se aproximou para me lamber a cara, devo dizer: NOJO! Mas até gosto do Floquinho.**

**Espero que estejam a gostar de ler esta história, mas se quiserem e aconselho (xD) podem ler umas das minhas DHr na minha página e deixar comentários. **

**Também deviam ler as histórias de duas amigas minhas a JEP13 e a nikax-granger, ambas são fantásticas autoras, e devo dizer que estou apaixonada pela Lexie uma personagem que a nikax inventou na sua nova Fic DHr, vale mesmo a pena ler e deixar comentarios. Agradeçemos que percam uns minutos para no darem a vossa opinião conta muito.**

** Beijos,**

**MegAnne**

* * *

**15 De Novembro 2002**

Draco não queria voltar a larga-la, a sensação do corpo dela contra o dele era como voltar a estar completo, como se uma peça do seu ser estivesse perdido e voltou a encontra-la segurando na Hermione. A sensação não tinha mudado, era a mesma desde aquele primeiro beijo.

- Desculpa-me. – Pedia sem parar ao ouvido de Hermione.

Hermione ainda estava a chorar, segurando-se ao Draco. Theo e Harry tiveram de desviar os olhos dos dois, olhar para os dois era como invadir a privacidade deles, era um momento só para eles e ninguém deveria ver. Infelizmente, Ron nunca teve problemas em interromper momentos importantes:

- Larga a minha mulher. – Ordenou, trazendo-os a realidade, ainda estavam no ministério da Magia, no chão e agarrados um ao outro.

O Ron estava vermelho de raiva por ver Hermione agarrada ao Draco daquela maneira, incomodava-o os olhares que os dois trocavam, e o Ron nunca tinha visto a Hermione a olhar assim para ele. Não era justo.

- Ainda não percebeste? – Perguntou o Theo irritado, Hermione não sabia o que se tinha passado enquanto ela esteve desmaiada, mas pelo tom de voz do Theo, o Ron tinha conseguido ser horrivelmente irritante, realmente ele tinha um dom para esgotar a paciência de qualquer ser vivo. – Eles casaram-se antes de eu tirar a memória deles. Ela não é a tua mulher.

Draco estava levantar-se, arrastando a Hermione consigo, evitando a quebra de contacto entre eles.

- Hermione? – Perguntou a voz doce do Harry, este estava realmente preocupada com ela, nunca a tinha visto a chorar tanto. Quando o Ron os tinha abandonado durante a Guerra, Hermione tinha chorado, mas era mais para expressar a sua frustração, e irritação com o o Ron, enquanto que ao ver a Hermione chorar daquela maneira como se o mundo dela estivesse despedaçado estava a quebrar o coração do Harry. – Estás bem?

Hermione olhou para ele, ver os olhos verdes cheios de compaixão do Harry que eram tão diferente dos olhos cinzentos do Draco que estavam sempre cheios de amor por ela, até aquela noite de Junho.

- Dói tanto. – Respondeu num murmúrio.

Assim que ouviu essas palavras a saírem da boca dela, Draco puxou a cara dela para cima, querendo ver os olhos castanhos chocolate dela, perder-se no calor que aqueles olhos estavam sempre a transmitir-lhe.

Mas o que viu foi tristeza e dor, Draco sabia que não era por estar de novo junto dele, ele sabia que o amor que ela sentia por ele era mais forte do que tudo, afinal um amor como aquele que ele sentia por ela só podia ser recíproco.

- Desculpa-me. – Pediu mais uma vez, beijando-a levemente nos lábios e levando o Ron a ficar púrpura. – O que aconteceu?

- Dói tanto – repetiu, afastou-se dos braços dele. Aquela separação do corpo dela, do calor que ela emanava era tão dolorosa.

Aproveitando o efeito de surpresa, Hermione saiu daquela sala, voltando para as chaminés de pó de Floo do ministério e desaparecendo.

- O que é que lhe fizeste? – Perguntou o Ron com os punhos cerrados. – Ela é a minha mulher, e vai ser minha para sempre.

- Idiota… - começou o Draco que não queria dar explicações a meios cérebros, preferindo perder o seu tempo a procura dela.

- Ron, sê razoável – pediu o Harry Potter, que continuava a olhar para o Draco com novos olhos.

- Queres dizer que estás a apoiar este albino? – Perguntou com desgosto apontando para Draco com a sua varinha.

- És o maior idiota. Primeiro ela não é a tua mulher, legalmente ela é minha, segundo Hermione não é uma coisa, ela é que escolhe, e terceiro, acho que é mais importante tentar encontra-la do que acusares as pessoas sem saberes o que realmente se está a passar. – Disse o Draco antes de poderem interrompê-lo.

- Ele tem razão Ron, temos de a encontrar, ela não tem a sua varinha. – Disse o Harry apontando para a varinha da Hermione que o Draco segurava nas mãos.

- Eu sei onde é que ela está – disse o Draco.

Ron riu-se da arrogância do loiro.

- Deves mesmo, quem a encontrar primeiro fica com ela! – Propôs.

Theo segurou no braço do amigo para este não se atirar ao pescoço do Ron.

- Acho que o Malfoy tem razão, devia ser a Hermione a escolher, e não vocês. Ela tem de escolher com quem ela não consegue viver. – Disse o Harry para terminar as discussões.

- O primeiro a encontrar a Hermione vai para minha casa – disse o Theo, indicou-lhes como poderiam encontrar a casa dele em Diagon-al.

Os dois Slytherins deixaram os outros dois irem embora primeiros, ouvindo o Ron a comentar que Hermione devia provavelmente estar em casa a cozinhar, e a fazer aqueles muffins que só ela e o Harry gostam, os de morango e chocolate branco.

O comentário do Ron levou o Draco a sorrir ainda mais, ao longo do ano juntos, ele tinha descoberto que os muffins preferidos da Hermione eram os de chocolate preto e baunilha mas que gostava de fazer os de morango e chocolate branco porque os elfos não sabiam fazer e assim era menos trabalho para eles. Quando descobriu que eram os preferidos do Draco, Hermione passou a fazer apenas esses.

- Sabes onde é que ela está? – Perguntou o Theo com um sorriso trocista nas costas do Ron.

- Sim – respondeu o Draco com o mesmo sorriso.

- Vai para a tua casa assim que a encontrares, eu vou seguir aqueles dois imbecis. Informo-te se tiverem perto de a descobrir.

Draco dirigiu-se de imediato para a Londres dos muggles. Quando estava a chegar ao parque, recebeu um Patronus do Theo, o corvo informou o Draco que o Harry Potter e o Outro tinham chegado a casa do Outro, esta estava de pantanas, Hermione tinha estado lá e o malão dela estava aberto com todos os seus livros espalhados pelo quarto.

Não demorou muito a encontrar a estátua do Peter Pan em Londres, tornou-se mais difícil de encontrar a Hermione, Draco sabia que ela estava aí perto da estátua, mas a chuva não estava a ajudar, e o facto de ela ser dotada no feitiço de desilusão não ajudava para o caso dele.

Foi ao analisar os pingos de chuva que Draco a encontrou.

Perto de uma das árvores, a chuva não caía correctamente, Draco sentou-se ao lado dela, e depois de umas tentativas, conseguiu encontrar o corpo dela e puxou-a para junto de si. Terminou o encantamento, e Hermione apareceu, ela aconchegou-se contra ele, escondendo a cara contra o pescoço dele. Ficaram em silêncio durante muito tempo.

Depois de demasiado tempo a chuva, Draco desapareceu com a Hermione para a casa dele, que o Theo tinha aclamado lhe pertencer.

Assim que entraram dentro de casa, Draco despiu-a, desejando-a mais do que nunca, já tinha passado pelo menos duas horas desde que tinha recuperado a memória, mas sentia como se fossem dez vidas sem ela, como se durante aqueles cinco anos o corpo dele tivesse sentido saudades do corpo dela contra o dele, o encaixe perfeito.

Arrastou-a até ao chuveiro, depois de estar satisfeito com o banho quente, que tomaram juntos, agora que a tinha nunca mais a deixaria.

- Encontraste-o? – Perguntou ao ver a fita branca com o anel de noivado que lhe tinha dado. Pegou na sua varinha e depois de murmurar umas palavras mais dois anéis apareceram.

Hermione olhou para os dois anéis, claramente eram alianças, a mais pequena dizia 'Eternamente, D' e o outro dizia 'És o meu oxigénio, H'. Fechou os três anéis na sua mão, e olhou para os olhos cinzentos do Draco que estavam preocupados.

- Escondi-o dentro do meu livro de criaturas mágicas do terceiro ano, sabia que ninguém o iria usar, tinha de proteger o meu anel.

Ela não precisava de lhe dizer que tinha feito isso depois de descobrir o que Draco tinha feito naquela noite.

- Guardei a pulseira que me tinhas dado e a tua pena preferida no Hogwarts: Uma História, nunca o abri durante esses anos todos, assim como o nosso certificado de casamento.

Draco acariciou os cabelos molhados de Hermione. Porquê que o Theo tinha demorado tanto tempo?

- Perdi-o! – Era tão difícil dizer aquelas simples palavras, quanto mais explicar tudo.

- A caixa? O que foi que tu perdeste? – Perguntou Draco. O desespero que se podia ouvir na voz do Draco era igual ao desespero que Hermione sentia dentro de si.

- O nosso filho – conseguiu dizer ao fim de algum tempo.

- Aquele sangue todo. – Disse Draco relembrando a noite da morte do Dumbledore, quando tinham encontrado a Hermione e que o Snape a tinha protegido, mas ela tinha sido atacada pelo Amycus Carrow, aquele sangue todo que envolvia a Hermione, apesar de Snape ter limpo tudo com um gesto da sua varinha, aquela visão tinha ficado sempre gravado na mente do Draco.

- A culpa não é tua, eu não devia ter ido a tua procura, sabendo que estava grávida. – Disse a Hermione antes de o Draco poder pedir mais uma vez desculpas.

Draco beijo-lhe cada dedo da mão, notando que não tinha a aliança do Weasley, beijo-lhe a barriga, beijo-lhe as têmporas, o pescoço, e acabou com um beijo doce nos lábios. Draco estava a tentar esconder as suas lágrimas distraindo a Hermione:

- Não tens aliança? – Perguntou com a voz a tremer.

- Nunca quis ter uma aliança, não sou um bem material, não preciso de um sinal de compromisso. – Hermione beijou-lhe as lágrimas, não suportando saber que ele sofria tanto como ela.

- Mas aceitaste o meu anel de noivado. – Interveio o Draco.

- É diferente – respondeu a Hermione que preferia mudar de assunto.

O Slytherin sorriu, apesar de ainda estar a chorar. Lágrimas de felicidade por a ter de novo, de amor por ela o fazer sentir vivo, e de tristeza por uma criança que ele nunca poderia segurar nos seus braços.

- Amo-te – respondeu-lhe com um beijo mais intenso nos lábios.

- Eu sei.

Hermione adormeceu pouco tempo depois, só para ser acordada pela voz do Ron.

- Era suposto a trazeres a casa do Theo, não te aproveitares da situação.

- Como se ela se deixasse fazer, não sei se sabes mas ela tem uma mente que funciona muito bem sozinha, e só faz o que quer. – Respondeu o Draco.

- Não tentes dizer como é que ela é! – Respondeu o Ron, já se podia notar que ele estava a ficar chateado, e por mais que custasse, Hermione teria de se levantar dessa cama confortável e enfrentar a realidade.

Mas que realidade? Que ela estava casada com o Ron e teria de deixar o Draco, ou o contrário. Hermione não sabia o que fazer. Qualquer perspectiva iria trazer-lhe felicidade e tristeza.

- Ela é que tem de escolher, não podemos fazer isso por ela – disse o Harry.

Quando saiu do quarto vestida com a roupa do Draco, a dela devia estar ainda a secar. Ron ficou vermelho ao vê-la vestida dessa maneira, Draco sorriu abertamente chegando a piscar o olho a Hermione, esta limitou-se a revirar os olhos. Harry olhava para ela com desaprovação e Theo como sempre limitava-se a sorrir para ela, apesar de ter os olhos a brilharem e vermelhos. Acolheu-a nos braços, passando uma mão pela barriga dela.

- Quando é que soubeste? – Perguntou com os olhos a brilhar.

- No dia em que me tiraste as memórias.

- Por isso é que disseste que te doía, eu sabia que irias conseguir lidar com o facto de o Draco não te reconhecer.

- Hermione o que é que te doía? – Perguntou a Ginny que agora segurava na mão da amiga.

Ginny tinha sido informada de tudo o que o Harry sabia, quase nada! E tinha vindo com o marido para dar apoio ao irmão e convencer Hermione a voltar para a Toca

- Ela perdeu o nosso filho, Amycus lançou-lhe a maldição _cruciatus_ na noite da morte do Dumbledore. – Respondeu o Draco que se mantinha afastado da Hermione, não queria lembrar-lhe que ele tinha sido o culpado, se ele lhe tivesse dito antes o que estava combinado ela nunca teria tentado encontra-lo.

Ouviu-se um _crack_ e no lugar onde o Ronald Weasley tinha estado momentos antes estava vazio.

- Sempre a fugir das situações complicadas – comentou o Harry, que apesar de amar o Ron como um irmão não conseguia deixar de ficar desapontado com a cobardice dele, bastou ter fugido no ano em que estiveram na caça dos Horcruxes.

- Conta-nos tudo o que aconteceu! – Pediu a Ginny com um sorriso, arrastando o Theo e a Hermione para o sofá onde Draco estava sentado.

Ela contou tudo desde a carta do Dumbledore, a noite de natal, contou como se tinha apaixonado pelo Draco, pelas suas acções que ele pensava que ninguém notava. Como o facto de ele se preocupar tanto com os pais, pelo facto de ficar sempre contente por receber muffins, ou quando ele lhe massajava as costas quando estas estavam doridas. Hermione contou tudo até a noite da morte do Dumbledore, aí foi o Theo que falou. Draco limitava-se a acariciar o fundo das costas da Hermione, um gesto que ela sabia ele não tinha noção que estava a fazer isso.

- Quando voltamos a escola em Setembro, obriguei o Draco a falar com o director.

* * *

**02 de Setembro 1996**

Draco estava farto do Theo, o rapaz não tinha noção o quanto irritante conseguia ser.

- Draco, tens de falar com o Dumbledore, afinal a tua missão é matares o homem, devias ter um pouco mais de respeito por ti e por ele e contares a verdade. – Argumentou o Theo pela enésima vez desde que o Draco e Theo tinham sido informados das suas missões pelo Senhor das Trevas.

- Ele confiou-me a missão, não tentes te meter onde não és chamado.

- Draco por favor, sê razoável.

E mais uma vez, Draco Malfoy afastou-se do seu amigo, desprezando qualquer opinião que este possa ter.

* * *

**10 de Setembro 1996**

Era difícil admitir, mas Theo tinha razão, ir falar com o velho Director seria melhor do que arriscar a vida da sua mãe. Draco tinha chegado a essa brilhante conclusão depois do primeiro ataque do Voldemort, mostrando a sua mãe a sofrer enquanto os Devoradores da Morte a atacavam com maldições.

- Ele está disposto a ver-nos esta noite. – Informou-lhe Theo nessa manhã quando o dormitório deles se encontrava completamente vazio.

Chegaram ao escritório do director a hora combinada, como era de esperar, este observou os dos alunos da sua escola com todas as suas emoções escondidas. Depois de trocar umas palavras foram directamente ao assunto.

- Tenho de o matar e deixar entrar Devoradores da Morte nesta escola antes do final do ano.

- Interessante. E como queria executar esse plano? – Perguntou o Director como se fosse a coisa mais normal deste mundo.

- Só tenho uma vaga ideia de como deixar entrar os Devoradores, de resto não faço a mínima ideia.

- Exponha a sua ideia, Mr. Malfoy. – Pediu o Dumbledore.

- Um Armário de Desaparição. Eu sei onde posso encontrar um. – Disse com firmeza o Draco, todo o seu corpo tremia, Dumbledore ainda não tinha dado a sua opinião e isso era preocupante.

-Inteligente, não haja dúvida. – Elogiou. - E como pretende arranjar esse armário?

- Pesquisando.

- Muito bem. – Pegou numa pena e uma folha de pergaminho, mas antes de escrever o quer que seja, Dumbledore voltou a olhar para os seus dois alunos e disse-lhes – Mas vocês não vão ter tempo só os dois, vão precisar de mais um membro para a vossa equipa.

Draco conteve-se de dizer logo um nome, trocou olhares com o Theo durante uns segundos. Draco sabia quem tinha de entrar nesta equipa, só não queria dizer, afinal sem hesitar ele sabia que ela seria perfeita para essa função: leal, inteligente, boa em pesquisa e se desse para irritar os dois outros ainda melhor.

- Hermione Granger – respondeu Theo com um dos seus sorrisos charmosos. – Ela faz anos em breve, pode fazer um Juramento Inquebrável sem devermos explicações ao Ministério.

- Muito bem, em relação a sua tarefa terá de tentar matar-me, e arranje o armário, quando este estiver prontos iremos resolver o problema dos Devoradores.

Estavam a despedir-se quando Dumbledore voltou a chamar por eles.

- Mr Nott, deveria treinar feitiços de Memória, será preciso apagar a memória de Mr Malfoy quando a hora chegar. – Disse com um sorriso.

* * *

**Para o próximo capitulo vamos voltar para 2002, mas as viagens no tempo não vão acabar por agora, fiquem a espera do próximo capitulo, se ele demorar muito a sair nao se preocupem, e deixem os vossos comentarios, afinal um autor nao consegue viver sem fãs que compram os seus livros e um autor de FF não consegue viver sem saber se os seus amigos de FF estão a apreciar a sua história. Beijos a todos vocês, muito obrigada pelo vosso apoio.**

**Reviews.**********


	16. Chapter 16

**Queria começar este capítulo agradecendo pelos vossos comentários, afinal nunca pensei que alguma vez pudesse atingir tantos, e acima de tudo nunca pensei que tivesse algum jeito para escrever, estava mesmo a pensar em desistir, acabava esta história com mais dois capítulos e depois deixava de escrever. **

**Mas foram os vossos comentários que me fizeram pensar duas vezes sobre esta decisão, assim como quando vi o comentário no meu blog para a minha original Eternamente, nunca me passou pela cabeça que houvesse mesmo pessoas a ler o que eu escrevia. Por isso agradeço imenso os vossos comentários ajudaram-me a ganhar alguma confiança, e assim alterei completamente o fim desta Dramione. E voltaram-me a dar gosto pela escrita.**

**Muito Obrigada, **

**MegAnne.**

* * *

**15 De Novembro 2002**

- Desta é que não estava a espera. – Comentou George Weasley, que vinha com as mãos cheias da sacos de comida, que se apressou a espalhar pela mesinha a volta da qual estavam todos sentados, enquanto Theo, Hermione e Draco contavam a sua história.

- Quando é que chegaste? – Perguntou a Ginny que pegou nuns sapos.

- Pouco depois de Theo começar a contar a sua história, Ron veio até a loja fulo, e quando percebi que iria haver drama decidi juntar-me.

Todos viraram a cara para ver o Ron escondido nas sombras do corredor a olhar furiosamente para Hermione e Draco que apesar de se terem sentado cada um numa ponta do sofá, totalmente inocente, gravitaram um para o outro, estando abraçados, como faziam tantas vezes durante o tempo deles juntos.

- Mas continua, nunca pensei que a vida da Hermione fosse melhor que aqueles livros sobre feiticeiras que a minha mãe está sempre a ler – comentou o George que agora se encontrava confortavelmente sentado numa das poltronas.

Desta vez foi a Hermione a falar. Contou-lhes tudo, a recordação daquele ano estava vivos, mais que isso, tatuados na sua memória para nunca mais se esquecer do Draco.

Hermione estava quase a terminar a sua história, faltando apenas aquele dia fatídico, quando Draco a interrompeu falando pela primeira vez desde que tinham começado o relato.

- Nunca pensei que era isso mesmo que ele queria, morrer. – Disse o Draco com uma voz rouca. Hermione acariciou a cara dele com a sua mão e este fechou os olhos saboreando aquele momento.

- Sentiste culpado não foi? – Perguntou a Hermione. Apesar de o amar mais do que é possível, não podia deixar de sentir mágoa pelas acções de Draco.

- Sim – respondeu com sinceridade.

- Não devias. A vida dos teus pais estavam nas tuas mãos, e Dumbledore morreu para vos salvar, deverias estar agradecido. – Disse-lhe o Harry.

Quando Dumbledore tinha morrido, Harry queria matar Draco Malfoy e Severus Snape, a culpa era deles, mas depois de descobrir o que realmente se tinha passado, que tanto ele como Draco Malfoy tinham sido peões no jogo de xadrez entre o Voldemort e o Dumbledore, Harry ficou chateado com o mentor. Afinal ele sabia que Draco Malfoy se sentia mal por ter causado a morte do antigo director de Hogwarts, ele tinha visto a expressão de desespero naquela noite na torre de Astronomia.

- Ele têm razão – acrescentou a Hermione com um sorriso. Ela ainda se lembrava do que o Harry lhe tinha dito sobre o Draco na noite da morte do director, ele não queria fazer isso. Mas ela precisava de saber mais, ela ainda não estava pronta a perdoar o Draco por ter deixado entrar Devoradores da Morte na escola, não depois do que aconteceu entre eles.

- Quando Draco conseguiu arranjar o armário, ele estava feliz por finalmente ter completado essa parte da sua missão, mas ele não queria mandar a mensagem aos Devoradores – continuou o Theo. – Ele veio ter ao Quartel, ele estava devastado.

* * *

**02 de Junho 1997**

Draco precisava de falar com alguém, apesar de correr pelos corredores do castelo a procura dela, ele não podia falar disto com a Hermione, o medo de a desapontar, saber que ela ficaria triste seria insuportável. Draco não queria dar a namorada a hipótese de o afastar, de lhe mostrar o quanto eles não eram feitos um para o outro. Ele não conseguiria viver sem ela, não agora que a tinha encontrado.

A sua moeda que ele usava para comunicar com a Madame Rosmerta, tinha queimado momentos antes avisando que Dumbledore tinha deixado o castelo. Mais uma vez Draco sentiu náusea por a mãe ter colocado a_ Imperius_ na dona do Três Vassouras, mas era necessário.

Theo encontrava-se no quartel.

- Que contas? – Perguntou o Theo com o seu sorriso patético, o rapaz andava extremamente feliz desde que a irmã mais velha dos Greengrass tinha aceite ir com ele a Hogsmeade no próximo fim-de-semana.

Draco olhou com atenção para o seu melhor amigo. Não era apenas as vidas dos pais que estavam em jogo, Theo também podia sair magoado se ele seguisse em frente.

- Está arranjado.

O prato que Theo tinha nas mãos caiu ao chão partindo-se e espalhando o conteúdo da sandes no chão.

- Tens a certeza? – Perguntou o Theo com a voz a tremer.

Draco olhou exasperadamente para o amigo, porquê que as pessoas têm a mania de perguntar se ele tinha a certeza, se ele disse que as coisas eram dessa maneira é porque são e ponto final.

- Tens de enviar uma mensagem a tua tia – ordenou o Theo quando Draco se sentou ao seu lado no sofá.

- Não – respondeu Draco. – Não vou fazer isso, não posso por em risco a Hermione, não quero saber, vou hoje para casa, e tentou tirar de lá a minha mãe, o meu pai que se arranje, e tu vens comigo.

- Não podes fazer isso, Draco. – Disse o Theo com tristeza.

- E porque não, vais ver que vou conseguir.

- Enganaste, para além de não teres isso correctamente planeado, Hermione nunca iria connosco esconder-se, deixar os seus melhores amigos a lutarem por ela.

- Que escolhas tenho? – Perguntou o Draco aos gritos. – Não a posso perder, não vou aceitar esta hipóteses, está fora de questão.

Theo retirou a varinha das suas vestes, esta estava apontada a cabeça que Draco escondia entre as suas mãos. Draco estava tão perdido nos seus pensamentos de como proteger a Hermione sem arriscar tudo e todos, que nem se deu de conta que Theo estava a murmurar um feitiço de memória:

- Obliviate.

Pouco a pouco as suas lembranças com a Hermione foram apagadas, começando pelas lembranças menores desde aquela noite no gabinete do director quando ela aceitou ajuda-lo, para as lembranças que o levaram a ama-la, como quando a rapariga dos Gryffindors tinha sido atacada pelo colar, e que Hermione se encontrava no Quartel cheia de farinha a fazer os queques preferidos dele, até ao momento em que percebeu que não poderia viver sem ela, quando Harry Potter quase o matou.

Todas essas memórias extinguiram-se, deixando apenas uma vaga ideia do que se tinha passado durante este último ano lectivo, e o mais importante ele tinha comprido a tarefa que o Senhor das Trevas lhe tinha dado, ele tinha arranjado o armário, e matar o director, Albus Dumbledore.

Durante anos o seu pai, Lucius Malfoy, tinha-lhe inculcado que quando Draco estivesse prestes a terminar a primeira missão entregue pelo Senhor das Trevas, este sentiria-se satisfeito e exepectante de poder encontrar-se com o Lord. Mas o que Draco estava a sentir assim que se encontrou de frente com o director era enjoo.

Minutos antes, ele estava decidido a mata-lo sem hesitações, mas assim que viu o director, Draco não conseguia. o que o director lhe estava a dizer fazia sentido, ele tinha toda a razão, Draco não é um assassino, uma sensação de desejo por outra coisa, por olhos castanhos, por cabelos castanhos macios entre os seus dedos, palavras doces murmuradas ao seu ouvido, Draco desejava tanto poder ter essas coisas, mas já não havia nada a fazer, ele tinha sido encontrado pelos devoradores da morte.

Tentou concentrar-se na sua tarefa, mas o desejo de pegar num corpo pequeno e esguio contra o dele era tão forte, que Draco nem reparou o que seu padrinho, Severus Snape tinha acabado de fazer.

Severus Snape sabia perfeitamente o que se passava com o seu afilhado, mas aquele não era o momento para pensar na Gryffindor, eles tinham de sair dali e depressa. arrastou-o pelos corredores, até se encontrarem com a Gryffindor em questão. Severus Snape queria bater com a cabeça nas paredes, o idiota do Draco Malfoy não tinha sido capaz de avisar a sua mulher que ela não podia andar pelos corredores quando a Devoradores da Morte pelos corredores da escola.

Draco não percebia as razões do seu mentor, mas também preferiu não dizer nada, deixou o Snape convencer os Devoradores da Morte que os acompanhavam que Hermione Granger, a Princesa Sangue-de-Lama era uma pura de sangue dos Ravenclaws. ele olhou para os outros Devoradores da Morte atónito por aqueles idiotas acreditarem que a Granger era uma pura de sangue, por favor olham-me para aquele cabelo.

Mas os olhares que os seus companheiros lançavam a Granger eram desconcertantes, e Draco teve vontade de gritar 'foge'. Fenrir olhava para ela como se a refeição de Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo, enquanto Alecto Carrow tentava a atacar.

Quando viu Amycus a aproximar-se do grupo deles, e apercebendo-se que Granger nem tinha notado que havia mais um atacante, Draco instintivamente retirou a sua varinha dos bolsos, preparava-se para lançar uma maldição ao Amycus, quando o professor Snape lhe baixou a mão, e abanou a cabeça dando-lhe sinal para ficar quieto.

Assim que Granger foi atacada pela maldição _cruciatus_, esta caiu ao chão contorcendo-se de dores, não era a primeira vez que assistia a tortura que esta maldição provocava, mas era de certo a primeira vez que Draco tinha vontade de matar todos os presentes por estarem a atacar a Gryffindor, olhar para ela a sofrer daquela maneira era insuportável, e a vista daquele sangue todo a volta do corpo dela, não melhorou o sentimento de dor e desconforto.

'Tenho de deixar de comer tantos queques, deixam-me com ilusões que tenho de ajudar a Granger' pensou o Draco quando finalmente foi arrastado para longe daquela cena.

Quando chegaram a Mansão, antes de entrarem, o seu padrinho puxou-o a parte, e disse em voz baixa:

- Ela vai ficar bem, não te preocupes. Vais voltar a vê-la.

- Eu sei, agora que cumpri a minha missão, o Senhor das Trevas vai libertar a minha mãe.

Severus Snape olhou para o seu afilhado, mantendo a sua expressão neutra apesar de querer gritar que não era normal a Hermione ter aquele sangue todo quando foi atacada pela Cruciatus, afinal não era a Sectumsempra. Apontou a varinha a têmpora do Draco, e depois de uma análise rápida percebeu que este tinha um feitiço de memória que só poderia ser retirado pela pessoa que tinha lançado o feitiço.

Juntos entraram dentro da Mansão.

* * *

**15 de Novembro 2002**

- O Theo tinha razão, e teria dito para fugires sem mim, nunca iria fugir das minhas obrigações. E teria acrescentado para fazeres todos os possíveis para salvares a tua mãe – disse a Hermione com um sorriso triste, as acções do Draco eram influenciadas por ela.

- Quando Draco escolheu-te a ti, chegou o momento de lhe retirar a memória. Dumbledore tinha-me avisado que Hermione iria influenciar-nos imenso, não estava a espera que fosse tanto, ela deu-nos coragem aos dois para seguirmos com as nossas missões, ela deu coragem ao Draco para sacrificar tudo para proteger a Hermione, e a mim deu-me a esperança de um futuro e coragem de lutar por isso. Não desapareci durante a guerra como tinha sido combinado, alguém tinha de tomar conta do Draco, e assegurar que a Hermione estava bem.

-Como é que vocês se casaram? – Perguntou a Ginny chocada, a sua melhor amiga tinha vivido tanta coisa durante aquele ano sem nunca uma única vez demonstrar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

- Da vossa história toda nenhuma fala de casamento – comentou o Harry que fixava o seu olhar verde-esmeralda nos olhos prateados do loiro.

- Como é que fizeste isso? – Perguntou o Theo realmente curioso, afinal eram precisas duas testemunhas no mínimo para um casamento ser considerado válido, assim como ser maior de idade.

- Quando a Hermione esteve de castigo com o Snape. – Draco olhava para a Hermione com um sorriso triste.

* * *

**O que estão a achar? Impacientes pelo próximo capitulo? Beijos  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Desculpem pelo atraso, as coisas estiveram caóticas desde a Páscoa. Não queria atrasar muito, mas entre trabalhos para entregar, fitas para encontrar, trabalhos para poder começar, estudar e cozer emblemas na minha capa, nem sei como tive tempo para me alimentar. xD Obrigada a todos pela vossa paciência. Deviam ler as histórias da minha fã preferida, a nikax-granger, ela têm imenso talento e sou uma fã incondicional de todas as suas histórias. **

**Beijos, MegAnne Cormack**

* * *

**15 De Novembro de 2002**

- Lembras-te daquela noite, em que te fiz prometer que dentro de seis anos nos iríamos casar? – Perguntou o Draco que tinha o seu olhar fixo na mulher da sua, vida.

Hermione não conseguia para de olhar para ele, ela não sabia o que fazer, tudo o que o seu corpo lhe dizia era correr para os braços dele, aconchegar-se lá e nunca mais se separar dele, nunca mais queria estar afastada dele, podia não se lembrar dele, mas aqueles cinco anos sem ele tinham sido uma tortura.

- Lembro – respondeu baixinho.

É claro que ela se lembrava daquela noite. Até aquela noite ela sempre tinha pensado no seu namoro com o Draco em algo do momento, que para ele, essa relação não iria durar, que ela é que estava realmente apaixonada por ele. Afinal ele tinha muito a perder se decidisse ficar com ela e Hermione conhecia os rumores que andavam pelos corredores da escola. Mas depois daquela noite, Hermione Granger percebeu que o amor que Draco Malfoy sentia por ela, era algo que os ultrapassava a ambos e era algo de único.

- O Professor Dumbledore e o Professore Snape ouviram-nos a trocar as nossas promessas, e no dia seguinte os dois foram assinar os registos no ministério, oficializando a nossa união.

» Severus contou-me tudo quando me entregou a tua lista de feitiços. Segundo Professor Dumbledore nós merecíamos o casamento naquele momento não uns anos mais tarde, que juntos iríamos provar o mundo que tudo é possível. – Draco estava a contar isso a Hermione, só para eles, não se importando com a audiência maioritariamente composta por Gryffindors, ela era dele, e o resto era a audiência do espectáculo da vida dos dois juntos. - Em relação a minha idade, quando o meu pai teve de ir para Azkabhan, foi como receber para a família Malfoy era o Dono das propriedades dos Malfoy, tornando-me maior de idade de imediato.

Ficaram em silêncio durante muito tempo, cada um deles a contemplar o que tinham acabado de ouvir.

Hermione acariciou os anéis que se encontravam no pescoço dela, os anéis que a ligavam ao Draco. Apesar de não ter anéis que simbolizam a sua relação com o Ron, Hermione sabia que as coisas não poderiam ser assim tão simples. Ela teria de escolher e em breve. Apesar de saber o que queria, ela não se podia apressar, demasiadas coisas para arriscar com uma simples escolha.

Levantou-se, queria puxar o Draco para ela, não queria quebrar o contacto entre os dois, ela tinha sentido tantas saudades dele sem saber do que sentia falta.

Começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

Draco sorria para ela, ela estava a pensar e algo de importante. Ele sabia perfeitamente o que ela estava a pensar, isso magoava-o, porque para ele não havia escolha a fazer, era ela e mais ninguém, mas por outro lado ficou feliz de a ver andar de uma lado para o outro, indicava que a sua Hermione mantinha-se igual, sempre racional.

Ginny e Harry observavam o Draco a olhar para a Hermione, o casal trocou um olhar e levantaram-se indo para a cozinha, foram seguidos pelo Theo e George. Ron tinha voltado a desaparecer, não suportando ver a Hermione perdida para o mundo quando o Draco estava perto dela. Nem a Hermione ou o Draco notaram que estavam sozinhos.

- Nunca a vi assim – comentou a Ginny com tristeza, era difícil pensar durante anos que elas tinham encontrado pura felicidade, para descobrir que para a Hermione a felicidade que ela tinha tido com o Ron era apenas uma ilusão. – Ela avisou-me no dia em que se casou com o Ron, lembrou-me perfeitamente.

* * *

**26 De Maio de 1999**

- Estás linda! – Comentou a Ginny com um sorriso enorme, a ruiva não conseguia conter a sua felicidade por ver a Hermione a casar com o Ron, finalmente ela seria mesmo da família deles.

- Achas? Não me parece, falta qualquer coisa – comentou a Hermione, esta tinha as mãos no pescoço como se alguma coisa lhe fizesse falta naquele sítio.

- O que queres dizer com falta qualquer coisa. – A Hermione estava a deixa-la inquieta, ela não podia fugir do Ron isso seria devastador para ele.

- Tens de perceber, eu amo o Ronald, mas parece que ao casar-me com ele estou a trair alguém, não me parece correcto, e tenho essa sensação desde que comecei a namorar com ele, eu adoro estar com ele, mas tenho sempre a sensação de estar a trair alguém, que o que estou a fazer não é o correcto.

- Hermione andaste com outra pessoa para além do meu irmão? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Claro que não, sabes muito bem que nunca tive olhos para outra pessoa que não fosse o teu irmão.

- Então não te percebo, em breve tens de descer as escadas para te casares com o meu irmão, e neste momento estás a dizer-me que queres estar com outra pessoa e não sabes quem é.

A melhor amiga da Hermione tinha conseguido resumir em poucas palavras os sentimentos que invadiam a sua cabeça e o seu coração. Tinha passado a noite toda a cozinhar os queques de morango e chocolate branco, o cheiro dos morangos derretidos misturados com o ligeiro sabor de baunilha do chocolate branco, deixavam o coração da Hermione a bater mais fortemente, mas ao mesmo sentia-se menos tensa cada vez o cheiro de uma nova fornada de queques lhe invadiam o olfacto.

Mas no fim ignorou esses sentimentos sem nexo, e juntou-se ao Ron no altar.

* * *

**15 De Novembro 2002**

- Ela nunca esqueceu o Malfoy, casar-se com o Ron era como trair alguém, ela vai deixar o Ron. – Disse a Ginny sem sombra de dúvidas, apesar de saber que Hermione estava a ponderar sobre as suas escolhas.

Harry segurou nos ombros da mulher obrigando-a a olhar para ele.

- Não sabes – disse num tom de voz firme.

- Oh mas aí é que te enganas Potter. Eles vão acabar juntos, eles foram feitos um para o outro, tu nunca os viste juntos, se pudesses só dar uma olhadela, basta veres um momento entre aqueles dois para perceberes que tudo o que tu e a Red tiveram até agora não se compara com o que aqueles dois sentem. – Defendeu o Theo. Já antes de lhes devolver as memórias, Theo estava a tentar arranjar maneira de os juntar, ver qual seria a reacção dos dois na mesma sala.

* * *

**21 De Setembro 2000**

- Nunca te perguntas como seria a vida se tivéssemos escolhas? – Perguntou o Draco.

Faltavam mais de um ano para a sentença de Lucius Malfoy terminar, e nessa altura os pais de Draco Malfoy teriam de encontrar-lhe uma noiva.

- O que queres dizer com isso? – Perguntou o Theo por cima do seu profeta diário. O Trio Maravilha estava a sorrir para eles na capa do jornal.

- Sabes escolher outras coisas, escolher não deixar entrar os Devoradores naquela noite – comentou.

Theo estava com medo, será que o feitiço de memória se estava a apagar. Era demasiado cedo para aqueles dois descobrirem o que se tinha passado entre eles, e iria destruir o Draco saber que ela se tinha casado quando eles não tinham tido uma oportunidade. Hermione e Ronald Weasley tinham-se casado em Maio desse mesmo ano, e ninguém sabia que era essa a intenção dos dois, o mundo da magia só descobriu dois meses depois. Quando Theo descobriu, tinha ficado furioso, nunca teria pensado que a Hermione pudesse casar-se com Ronald Weasley.

- Salvaste a tua mãe.

- Eu sei que salvei a minha mãe, mas queria poder estar ao pé do Trio, saber que ajudei nesta guerra, sinto que falta alguma coisa na minha vida, que deveria ter mais neste momento, e que o meu tempo vai acabar em breve.

- Tolice, estás perfeito de saúde, e quando o teu pai voltar vais ter uma noiva, não te preocupes com esse vazio.

Theo não queria destruir a vida que Hermione estava a construir para si. Ele não podia fazer-lhe isso, ela merecia ser feliz sem preocupações. Por vezes quando uma foto do Trio aparecia, Theo era capaz de jurar que via tristeza no olhar da Hermione apesar de ela estar a sorrir.

* * *

**15 De Novembro 2002**

Hermione iria gastar a carpete se continuasse a andar de um lado para outro desta maneira. Mas ela não queria saber, precisava de clarear a mente, e não há melhor que ocupar o seu corpo físico para fazer trabalhar o seu corpo mental.

Ela tinha duas opções, Draco ou Ron. Ao escolher Draco sujeitava-se a ser rejeitada mais tarde afinal os pais dele não iriam aprovar, ao escolher o Draco poderia perder os seus amigos, a família Weasley. Mas ao escolher o Ron ela perdia o Draco.

A decisão era tão simples que doía não ter de imediato escolhido, para quê sofrer durante esse tempo todo, nem valia a pena lhe devolver as suas memórias, este momento teria chegado mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Não posso – disse num sussurro, Draco ouviu-a perfeitamente. – Escolho-te a ti.

O pensamento que ela o poderia abandonar nem lhe atravessou a cabeça. Era claro que ela iria o escolher, eles eram feitos um para o outro. Hermione caiu nos braços dele, e aconchegou-se nos braços dele como faziam todas aquelas noites na Sala das Necessidades.

Perderam-se nos braços um do outro, perdidos nos olhos um do outro, Draco acariciava o cabelo dela, enquanto ela lhe acariciava a cara. Eles tinham anos de separação para recuperar. Para a maior parte das pessoas que recuperam do encantamento _Obliviate_, todos dizem que era como se as coisas tivessem acontecido no dia anterior, mas tanto Draco e Hermione tinham sentido aqueles cinco anos de separação.

Foram trazidos de volta para a sala de estar do apartamento de Draco Malfoy quando ouviram:

- Não escolhes o Ron, por favor. – Gritou a Ginny a chorar.

Os quatro estavam a olhar para o casal no sofá, Theo olhava para eles com confiança, enquanto Ginny chorava e Harry estava resignado.

Os quatro tinham presenciado tudo, desde a Hermione a parar nas suas passadas para olhar para os olhos cinzentos do Draco, a intensidade que era palpável no ar quando aqueles dois olhavam um para o outro era impossível de negar. Não ouviram o que a Hermione tinha dito, mas viram os braços do Draco a abrirem-se para ela, acolhendo-a. Viram-nos a abraçarem-se como se mais nada existisse no mundo. Tanto Ginny como Harry e George não podiam negar a verdade nas palavras do Theo.

- Ron é o meu melhor amigo, mas tu és a minha irmã, a tua felicidade é tão importante como a dele. Sê feliz. – Disse o Harry.

George limitava-se a sorrir abertamente para o casal, ele não podia fazer as escolhas por ela, mas nunca a iria renegar por não querer o Ron. Até ele fica admirado com a Hermione por ter suportado o Ronniekins durante tantos anos.

- Deixo-vos cinco minutos e vocês pensam logo que vou desistir. – Comentou o Ron que vinha da cozinha, o seu olhar mostrava a mágoa que sentia.

- Não percebes, Ron – disse a Ginny que queria acalmar a tempestade antes que esta destruísse tudo.

- Vocês é que não percebem, ele é o Malfoy, e estão a entregá-la sem qualquer problema, eles vão torturá-la.

Ao ouvir as palavras do Ron, Draco levantou-se, colocou a Hermione ao lado dele sem nunca a largar e encarou o ruivo.

- Eu não vou lutar contra ti, Weasley, eu sei o quanto a Hermione gosta de ti, mas tens de perceber ao tentares tirá-la de mim, é como se a matasses, e nunca vou deixar que alguma coisa de mal lhe aconteça.

Hermione encarou o Ron, as escolhas estavam feitas, ela tinha escolhido o Draco.

- Não consigo viver sem ele. – Disse, tentou mostrar toda a sua coragem e determinação no seu tom de voz, e ficou aliviada por ter conseguido.

- Conseguiste durante cinco anos.

- Não consegui, nós casamo-nos no meu dia de casamento com o Draco. Desde que a guerra acabou que sinto saudades de algo que deveria ter sido meu, quando me casei contigo estive pronta a anular tudo se não fosse o meu sentido de responsabilidade. – Respondeu a Hermione, ela sabia que as suas palavras iriam magoá-lo, mas dizer a verdade dói.

- Então porque ficaste comigo? – Hermione já via que o Ron estava a começar a aceitar, outra razão para amar ainda mais o Draco, ele nunca aceitou um não, querendo sempre mais, querendo sempre saber os seus sentimentos, independentemente das consequências, Ronald limitava-se a desistir.

- Era o que todos esperavam. – Respondeu.

Mais uma vez ouviram um _crack _e Ron desapareceu.

- Eu nunca teria desistido de ti tão facilmente. – Comentou o Draco com um sorriso enorme. Retirou a fita que se encontrava a volta do pescoço da Hermione, retirou todos os anéis e guardou tudo no bolso. Beijou a Hermione apaixonadamente não querendo saber da audiência a volta dele.

-Agora devias ir. – Disse com uma cara séria. O coração da Hermione caiu-lhe aos pés, assim como os maxilares da audiência, Ginny já tinha a varinha erguida a cabeça do loiro.

- Uh? – Perguntou o Theo confuso.

- Tenho de ir arrumar o meu armário, ela precisa de espaço para colocar as suas roupas. – Disse o Draco como se estivesse a falar para crianças. – Vocês vão ajudá-la a ir buscar as suas coisas? – Perguntou aos dois Gryffindors.

Hermione que recuperou mais depressa que os dois amigos, beijou o Draco e agarrou nos dois amigos desapareceu para a casa que partilhava com o Ron. Este não estava lá.

* * *

**Então o que estão a achar? Está bom, ou acham que ela voltou para o Draco demasiado depressa? Dê a tua opinião naquela coisa que diz '**_**Review this Chapter**__**'**_**.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Olá! E agora vem mais um capítulo, tenho mesmo esperança que gostem disto. Se quiserem uma história muito romântica deviam ler a minha historia I Don't Know How To Be Without You. Mas a Marca do Draco também é fixe, lol. Não se esqueçam de me deixar a vossa opinião, sem ela os autores deixam de escrever, temos de perceber se estamos a ser apreciados ou não. Beijos.**

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

**15 de Novembro 2002**

- Não percebo como é que trocaste o Ron tão depressa. – Comentou o Harry. – Estás a destruir um casamento de três anos, por uma coisa que pode não resultar.

Harry Potter não queria julgar a sua amiga mas ele precisava de saber, precisava de ter a certeza que era isso que ela queria. Que era coisa certa a fazer.

- Se tivesse sido o Ron, teria demorado dias para o desculpar por me abandonar sem me avisar, deixando apenas o seu melhor amigo para me explicar o que se estava a passar…

- E ele fez isso várias vezes – comentou George Weasley que se encontrava na orla da porta do quarto de dormir de Hermione. – Diz o que está na tu cabeça, sem restrições.

Hermione hesitou, mas ela precisava de mostrar o seu ponto de vista para eles perceberem o que se passava com ela.

- Com o Draco é diferente. Apesar das suas acções, consigo entendê-lo, e amá-lo ainda mais por ter abdicado do que tínhamos só para salvar a vida da mãe. Vocês podem não perceber, afinal recuperei as minhas memórias só recentemente, mas é como se eu tivesse estado estes cinco anos sem ele, pura tortura, como quando andávamos na escola, podia vê-lo sem nunca o alcançar. Vivi com essa sensação durante cinco anos. Quero que as coisas funcionem! – Disse confiante das suas próprias palavras. Ela estava pronta a perder tudo o que tinha para estar de novo com ele.

Depois de a terem ajudado a arrumar as suas coisas, Ginny e Harry despediram-se prometendo duas cadeiras para o Draco e ela na ceia de Natal. Isso aumentou a sua coragem, os seus dois melhores amigos tinham conseguido perceber o amor que existia entre os dois, não seria difícil convencer o mundo mágico.

- Devo dizer que nunca te imaginei com o Malfoy, mas desde que sejas feliz. Nunca achei que fosse normal tratares o teu próprio marido como uma criança. O Ron ainda tem muito que aprender. – Comentou o George com um sorriso.

Quando voltou ao apartamento, as velas estavam todas apagadas, havia apenas um raio de luz a provir da porta do quarto. Ao abrir a porta, Hermione não conseguiu conter um grito.

Draco encontrava-se só com os seus boxers no meio do quarto, deitado no chão com sangue a jorrar da cabeça.

- Por favor não grites, ser atacado quando me preparava para te receber já foi mau de mais.

-Quem é que te atacou?

- A minha ex-noiva, veio visitar-me para ver se me convencia a marcar uma data de casamento. – Disse com um sorriso, enquanto Hermione olhava para ele com desaprovação. – Disse-lhe que já tinha uma data marcada, só havia um ligeiro problema, a lista de convidados tinham mudado e a família Greengrass e amigos deles já não podiam atender. Ela riu-se comentando que como é que o casamento se poderia dar sem a família da noiva. Respondi que iria acontecer, só que a noiva tinha mudado e para melhor. Como podes ver – disse indicando a cabeça - não gosto da minha resposta.

- Tens um tacto desgraçado, podias ao menos ter-te vestido para lhe dar a novidade! – Comentou a Hermione, beijou-o ligeiramente nos lábios.

Draco não gostou de ser beijado apenas ligeiramente, aumentou a intensidade do beijo de imediato.

Momentos mais tarde, quando estavam a recuperar o fôlego na casa de banho, depois da quarta vez, uma no chão do quarto, seguido de duas vezes na cama, e de uma na casa de banho quando tentaram tomar banho.

- Não sei o que senti mais saudades, de fazer amor contigo ou da tua personalidade.

-Sexo, por favor diz sexo! Fazes ao meu ego um favor. – Pediu o Draco atacando de novo o pescoço da rapariga.

- Não sei, posso dizer o pacote todo?

- Não – respondeu o Draco que agora lhe atacava o corpo com as suas mãos.

- A tua personalidade – gozou a Hermione.

Draco continuou a estimular o corpo dela.

- Tenta novamente – ordenou.

- Sexo – gritou frustrada – Consegues sempre o que queres!

- Claro. Já agora queres voltar a casar comigo?

- Tenta novamente.

Infelizmente para Hermione, Draco parou o que estava a fazer:

- Como assim?

- Vais ter que fazer melhor que isso.

Draco percebeu o que ela queria.

Mais tarde quando estavam a adormecer, finalmente juntos, Draco começou a pensar como é que iria fazer.

As ideias estavam a formar-se na sua cabeça. E não havia tempo a perder.

Vestiu-se rapidamente, e antes de sair do quarto viu a mulher da vida dele a dormir tranquilamente. O mundo dele não podia ser melhor.

Assim que saiu do apartamento, desapareceu com um _crack!_

Draco viveu toda a sua vida na Mansão Malfoy, mas depois da Grande Guerra contra o Voldemort, Draco já não conseguia ver aquela casa como um lugar onde viver e criar a sua própria família. E depois de muitas lutas contra a sua mãe, mas com o apoio de Theo, Draco saiu da Mansão e comprou o seu próprio apartamento.

Assim que ele estivesse casado com a noiva escolhida pelos seus pais, seria esperado do Draco voltar para a Mansão, para criar o seu herdeiro.

Agora as coisas eram diferentes, a Hermione mudava tudo. Estava fora de questão voltar para esta mansão, Draco nunca iria impor-lhe isso.

Os seus pais encontravam-se na sala de estar, a sua mãe estava sentada num dos sofás que Draco sempre achara desconfortáveis, a ler um livro, a lareira a crepitar aquecendo a sala fria. Lucius Malfoy estava sentado ao lado da sua mulher, uma mão no fundo das costas dela, acariciando-a, aquela posição lembrava-lhe tanto os seus momentos com a Hermione, aquelas vezes todas que eles passaram no Quartel, ela a ler e ele a olhar para o nada, feliz apenas sabendo que ela está por perto.

- Draco, com saudades? – Perguntou a Narcissa Malfoy com um sorriso enorme por ver o filho.

- Duvido, afinal ele jantou cá ainda ontem, com o Theodore. – Respondeu o Lucius com um sorriso.

Draco cumprimentou ambos os pais com um beijo na bochecha. Sentou-se ao lado da mãe, ficando a segurar nas mãos dela, para as pessoas exterior a família Malfoy parecia uma família fria, que não percebe o conceito de amor. Mas para pessoas que conhecem os três membros, é fácil de ver que o amor uns pelos outros é genuíno. E Draco queria mostrar esta faceta dos pais a Hermione, para ela perceber que ao estar com ele, Hermione nunca mais vai estar sozinha.

- Decidi anular o meu noivado com a Greengrass. – Draco preferiu dizer de imediato o que ele estava a fazer aí.

- Explica-te – ordenou o pai, que estava a olhar para ele espantado. – E faz isso o melhor explicação que os quatro últimos noivados que tiveste de anular.

* * *

**26 De Julho 1999**

- Pai, mãe, eu anulei o meu noivado com a Pansy. – Disse o Draco casualmente durante uma das várias refeições que ele tomava com os pais na Mansão.

- Draco! – Exclamou a mãe chocada com o que o filho tinha acabado de dizer.

- E qual foi a tua razão? – Perguntou o pai, que tinha a sua atenção completamente focalizada no filho.

- As conversas dela são aborrecidas, desejo sempre enforcar-me depois de cinco minutos passados na presença dela. – Respondeu o Draco com um meio sorriso, dirigido a mãe.

Lucius Malfoy não estava contente, ele queria tirar o sorriso ao seu filho.

- Querido, o Draco tem alguma razão, a rapariga é entediante.

* * *

**02 de Fevreiro 2000**

- Draco, hoje os Goldstein vêm cá jantar, e vão trazer a Sophie.

- Acho melhor anulares. – Disse o Draco ao que o pai lhe tinha dito isso.

- Não tenciono anular este jantar, vais casar-te com a Sophie, e preferia conhecer um pouco mais a jovem antes de o grande dia. – Disse o Lucius Malfoy, com um sorriso, Sophie era noiva perfeita, educada em Beauxbatons, inteligente, bonita.

- O problema reside aí, já não vai haver grande dia.

- E há alguma razão para não haver? – Perguntou ao filho, que estava a sorrir.

- Bem, ela disse que eu oxidava o cabelo.

Lucius Malfoy não conseguia acreditar no que estava a ouvir.

- Senão querias casar-te com ela, basta dizeres.

- Não quero casar-me com nenhuma das raparigas que me arranjas. Quero encontrar a minha rapariga perfeita, como fizeste com a mãe. – Informou o Draco.

- Já tivemos esta conversa, se não te casares antes do teu vigésimo quarto aniversário, perdes qualquer direito sobre as heranças dos Malfoy.

- Eu sei, mas dá-me tempo, deixa-me encontra-la, eu sei que ela anda por aí, e que é simplesmente perfeitamente.

* * *

**09 de Junho 2001**

- Eu não sei onde é que a foste buscar, mas se tivesse de apostar dizia numa rua muito suspeita. – Disse o Draco aos pais, depois de um jantar em casa dos Smith.

Draco e Lucius tinham chegado a um acordo, ele teria um ano para encontrar uma noiva passado esse tempo, seriam os seus pais e escolher.

- Mais uma vez, não consigo perceber-te meu filho. – Respondeu Narcissa, que ficava sempre a sorrir com o seu filho, poucas eram as pessoas que conseguiam perceber o que ele tentava dizer quando falava dessa maneira.

- Eu estava a tentar informar-te assim como ao pai, que a minha futura-ex-noiva não é propriamente o que chamas de inocente, nos últimos meses deve ter ido para a cama com mais homens do que é considerado saudável.

- Como assim? – Perguntou o pai, que estava a perceber onde o filho queria chegar, mas estava com dificuldades em perceber.

- Mandei-a seguir, e podemos dizer que as fotos que recebi eram demasiado explícitas, e sempre com um homem diferente, tenho dez só do último mês. Recebi as fotos durante o jantar.

* * *

**23 de Janeiro de 2002**

- O que é que esta tinha? – Perguntou Lucius Malfoy desesperado com o comportamento do filho.

- O Theo gosto dela. Não posso fazer uma coisa dessas ao meu melhor amigo. – Respondeu o Draco com um sorriso antes de desaparecer para o seu apartamento.

- Exasperante – comentou Lucius á mulher.

* * *

**15 de Novembro 2002**

- Há duas semanas que andas a procura de uma desculpa, Draco, por isso partilha a tua opinião sobre ela. – Pediu-lhe a mãe, com um sorriso.

Ela preferia ver o filho a arranjar desculpas para as noivas, do que infeliz.

- Bem para além de me ter batido com um dos vasos que a mãe me tinha deixado em casa para a decoração, - dito isso Narcissa Malfoy analisou a cabeça do filho para ter a certeza que ele estava bem, depois de ter a certeza que não havia nada de grave com ela, ela deixou-o continuar com a sua conversa. – Estou casado.

* * *

**Desculpem por cortar por aqui o capítulo, é só que preferia escrever para um outro capitulo a reacção dos pais, mas não se preocupem, dentro de uns dias vou por o capítulo a seguir. **

**BEIJOS.**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Deixem-me comentários.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Quem é que gosta de chocolate? Experimentei uma receita durante a Páscoa que é deliciosa, se calhar vou traduzi-la do francês e posto aqui como notas do autor em vez de dizer barbaridades, mas até que gosto de dizer barbaridades.**

**Vou deixar de ser um Bárbaro, e podem ler o capítulo, afinal se estão nesta página é para ler sobre o DHr, e não para sofrerem. **

* * *

**15 De Novembro de 2002**

- Como? – Perguntou o pai atónito.

- Da mesma maneira que os outros casais, pai, troca de votos e duas testemunhas. Acho que já te casaste? Sabes como é que as coisas funcionam. – Respondeu Draco.

- Não te armes em engraçadinho. – Avisou Lucius Malfoy, que estava ansioso por ouvir mais sobre esse suposto casamento.

- Continua filho – pediu Narcissa Malfoy, que acariciava suavemente a mão do marido.

Draco tomou uns momentos para compor a sua mente. Ele queria contar toda a sua história, mas se ele contasse com a Hermione e o Theo, seria mais fácil, e assim os pais iriam perceber o quanto a Hermione é perfeita para ele.

- Vou só vos contar umas partes, mas seria melhor ter os outros dois participantes destra história para explicar o que aconteceu.

- Ao menos podes explicar porque não tive o privilégio de organizar uma festa, muito menos comprar as tuas vestes. – Disse a mãe do Draco.

- Casei-me durante o meu sexto ano em Hogwarts. – Revelou. – Os testemunhos foram o professor Dumbledore e o meu padrinho, o Severus.

- O quê? Aquele velho louco deixou que tu te casasses, sendo tu menor de idade? – Perguntou Lucius Malfoy, fora de si.

- Querido, o Draco tornou-se maior de idade segundo a família Malfoy quando estiveste preso em Azkabhan. – Respondeu Narcissa Malfoy que estava cada vez mais curiosa com o que o Draco lhes estava a contar.

- Continuando – disse o Draco voltando a chamar a atenção dos pais. – Durante esse sexto ano aproximei-me de uma rapariga, apaixonei-me por ela, vocês nem sabem, nunca pensei que sentimentos como esses fossem verdadeiros, sempre pensei que vocês os dois gostavam apenas de ser enjoativamente românticos, que era apenas um abuso do que realmente sentiam, até a conhecer melhor e descobrir a pessoa que me completa.

Narcissa Malfoy já adorava esta rapariga desconhecida, só pela maneira como o filho falava dela, não havia maneira de os manter separados, seria cruel. E Narcissa Malfoy é simplesmente uma amante de romances.

- Quem é ela? – Perguntou Lucius Malfoy

- Porque só soubemos disso agora? – Perguntou ao mesmo tempo Narcissa Malfoy, que esperava uma resposta que tornasse esta história ainda mais romântica.

- Acho melhor explicar o que nos aconteceu com o Theo e a Hermione presentes.

- Hermione Weasley? – Perguntou a mãe dele, atónita. A rapariga tinha casado com o Ronald Weasley.

Narcissa ainda se lembra do dia em que viu a notícia no Profeta Diário. A rapariga era simplesmente deslumbrante, apesar de parecer triste, mas deslumbrante. Narcissa Malfoy tinha ficado com pena por não ter sido convidada para esse casamento, afinal Harry Potter tinha vindo de propósito entregar-lhe o convite quando se uniu com Ginerva Weasley. Para dizer toda a verdade, Narcissa Malfoy adorava assistir a casamentos desde o seu próprio casamento.

Todas as pessoas que não conheciam a família deles, pensavam que tanto ela como o Lucius tinham casado por conivência dos pais, mas isso era mentira.

* * *

**1 de Setembro de 1972**

Lucius Malfoy estava a olhar para os novos alunos que iriam entrar para Hogwarts nesse mesmo ano, um sorriso trocista formou-se nos seus lábios ao ver aquelas crianças a comportarem-se, bem, como crianças, a gritarem, a rir, a abraçar os pais. Mas Lucius não se iria rebaixar a tal comportamento, afinal ele era prefeito da sua turma, e um dos bachelor da sociedade de puros-de-sangue mais desejado. Ele era melhor que essas pessoas que iriam atender a melhor escola de magia da Europa.

Decidiu analisar novamente as pessoas presentes na plataforma, antes de se juntar aos seus colegas no seu compartimento quando a viu.

O seu cabelo tão pálido com a sua pele, a sua pele cremosa parecia suave ao toque, e Lucius sentiu a sua mão a tremer, a vontade de acariciar aquela cara linda era impossível de conter, mas ele tinha de conter as suas emoções, apenas os muggles é que mostravam as suas emoções perante uma audiência.

Era obvio que essa rapariga não era de primeiro ano, mas Lucius não conseguia identificar a quem pertenceria aquela magnificência, só quando viu as duas irmãs da rapariga, as duas irmãs que eram indiscutivelmente iguais, Bellatrix com o seu ar louco, enquanto a Andromeda dava um ar mais suave e de confiança em oposição a Bellatrix, que Lucius percebeu quem era a rapariga que tinha capturado o seu coração. Narcissa Black.

Nessa noite, quando se encontrava sozinho no seu dormitório, Lucius Malfoy retirou a lista que o seu pai lhe tinha dado antes de o deixar para apanhar o comboio escarlate para Hogwarts.

A lista de noivas potenciais era curta e continha apenas as raparigas das melhores famílias. Quando seu pai lhe tinha entregue a lista, Lucius tinha decidido que não iria tomar atenção, preferindo aproveitar uns anos antes de decidir casar-se, mas isso era antes de a ter visto, como as suas vestes de Hogwarts com o emblema da melhor equipa de sempre, os Slytherin lhe ficavam tão bem, e o facto de ela ter o símbolo de prefeito na sua capa mostrou o quanto inteligente e responsável que ela era.

Depois de ler a lista três vezes, Lucius rasgou a folha de modo a acalmar a sua frustração, estava lá o nome da irmã dela, mas o dela não estava. E estava fora de questão casar-se com Bellatrix Black. Lucius queria Narcissa e seria a Narcissa Black e mais ninguém.

Decidiu de imediato escrever uma carta ao seu pai.

_Pai, _

_A sua lista está muito incompleta, quero a Narcissa Black, senão vou fugir com a primeira muggle que vir._

_Cordialmente, _

_O seu filho._

A resposta do seu pai não se fez esperar, dois dias depois:

_Mimado._

O seu pai, o Lord Malfoy, adorava lhe esfregar na cara que Lucius Malfoy era mimado, e que isso era uma característica desagradável. Mas Lucius Malfoy não quis saber, ele iria ter a Narcissa Black só para ele.

Agora ele só tinha de a conquistar.

* * *

**15 de Dezembro 1972**

Narcissa Malfoy estava a divertir-se com as suas amigas na mesa dos Slytherins, o jogo do dia era dizer qual era o rapaz mais giro de Hogwarts. Quando Narcissa disse Lucius Malfoy, todas as suas amigas reviraram os olhos, o voto de Narcissa era imparcial, visto que ela estava incondicionalmente caidinha pelo loiro. As suas amigas estavam a tentar decidir se James Potter ou Sirius Black não seria melhores, apesar de serem dois anos mais novos do que elas. A conversa foi interrompida com um pio das corujas.

Narcissa recebeu a coruja do pai com um sorriso, ela adorava receber as corujas dos pais. Depois de ler a coruja, dirigiu-se de imediato para o topo da mesa dos Slytherins, onde chamou a atenção de Lucius Malfoy, este seguiu-a sem protestar.

Na sala comum nos calaboiços, Narcissa Black mandou a carta que tinha na mão a cara de suposto noivo.

- Sabias disto não era? Como é que não me avisaste, pensei que eras o meu amigo, e depois os meus pais avisam-me que sou tua noiva. Eu gosto de ti, mas se só estás a fazer isso por piedade, esquece. Eu sei perfeitamente que não sou tão bonita como as minhas amigas mas não é preciso, teres piedade de mim.

Lucius Malfoy olhava para ela, com um olhar parvo:

- Gostas de mim?

- Só ficou isso na tua cabeça? – perguntou Narcissa Black que olhava desconfiada para o Lucius Malfoy.

- Para mim, é a única parte que me interessou, o resto é só idiotice tua, não há melhor para mim do que tu. E se fosse por piedade, não te quereria como minha mulher para o resto da minha vida, se tivesse pena de ti, dizia-to.

Lucius Malfoy caminhou até ela, contente de ver que ela não recuava em desgosto, e pegou-a nos seus braços.

- Então tu gostaste de mim! – Disse com um sorriso muito satisfeito. – Isto quer dizer que te posso beijar?

- Nem pensar, vais ter de continuar a conquistar-me! – Respondeu Narcissa Black, ela já não iria precisar de passar horas preocupada em apaixonar-se por Lucius Malfoy só para mais tarde ter o seu coração quebrado por não ser correspondido.

- Vou fazer melhor, vou fazer com que te apaixones por mim, tanto quanto te amo! – dito isso beijou-a, o primeiro beijo que nenhum deles iria esquecer, só pela intensidade que um simples beijo podia conter, e especialmente por anos mais tarde continuarem a beijar-se sentido sempre a mesma intensidade do que da primeira vez.

* * *

**15 de Novembro de 2002**

- Hermione Malfoy – corrigiu o Draco, evitando mostrar amargura na sua voz. Hermione era dele e mais ninguém, aqueles anos com o Weasel eram um erro na vida dele que ele estava disposto a esquecer.

- Não muda muito – comentou a matriarca da família Malfoy com um sorriso trocista dirigido ao filho, depois de tantos anos com o marido, era difícil não sorrir daquela maneira, ele podia enganar o pai, mas o seu filho nunca a enganaria. Não lhe agradava saber que a sua mulher tinha outro nome, típico dos Malfoy. Mimados.

- A tua mãe tem razão, não interessa o nome dela. – Disse o Lucius Malfoy que estava a tentar controlar a sua fúria, ele não sabia o que era pior casar-se com uma sangue-de-lama, ou casar-se sem avisar os pais. – Mas Hermione Weasley, a sério? Podias ter arranjado alguém que não fosse casado.

Narcissa Malfoy baixou a cabeça, tentando esconder a cara, afinal o seu marido percebia perfeitamente o quanto chamar a Hermione pelo ultimo nome Weasley estava a irritar o seu filho. E teve de tossir para esconder uma gargalhada, quando ouviu o ultimo comentário do marido, sabendo muito bem que ele não se tinha esquecido das palavras do filho, sobre o facto que se tinha casado no seu sexto ano, muito tempo antes do Weasley.

- Vocês estão a adorar isto, não estão? – Perguntou Draco, que estava furioso com a atitude dos pais. Ele tinha acabado de lhes contar que tinha encontrado a rapariga perfeita, e a única coisa que os seus pais conseguiam fazer era enfurece-lo mencionando o erro que o Weasley foi na vida da sua mulher.

- Draco, estamos apenas a apontar os factos como eles são. – Comentou Lucius. – A culpa não é nossa se gostas de adultério.

- Vou ignorar-vos, e vou-me embora.

Quando Draco chegou a porta, ouviu os dois a rir a gargalhada. Draco sentiu um sorriso escapar os seus lábios. Se os seus pais estavam prontos a gozar com ele, é porque estavam a considerar dar uma hipótese a Hermione, e isso era bom sinal.

Quando chegou ao seu apartamento, despiu-se e juntou-se ao corpo que ainda se encontrava na sua cama a dormir. Aconchegou-a contra o seu corpo, inalando o seu perfume que era tão característico dela. Como tantos anos atrás, os seus corpos encaixavam na perfeição, Draco sabia que agora iria dormir uma noite tranquila, ela estava de volta nos seus braços.

- Da próxima vez que saíres sem qualquer tipo de nota a avisar que não foste raptado, juro-te que te vou amaldiçoar. – Disse a Hermione com a sua voz rouca de sono.

Draco não conseguiu impedir um sorriso enorme de se formar. O seu mundo encontrava-se nos seus braços.

* * *

**Obrigada por lerem istos. Peço para deixarem comentarios, a vossa opinião é importante!**

** A vossa opinião conta muito. Beijos**


	20. Chapter 20

**23 de Novembro 2002**

Como prometido, Draco levou Hermione e Theo a jantar para uma das casas pertencentes a família Malfoy, insistindo no bem-estar da Hermione. Mas Hermione que não sabia o que a esperava naquela casa foi armada com os seus melhores amigos, levando o Harry, a Ginny, e o Ron que apesar de não aceitar se trocado por um furão, não conseguia virar as costas a melhor amiga.

Depois do jantar, quando estavam na sala a descansar bebendo um chá, Hermione, Draco e Theo começaram a contar a sua história. Hermione estava envolta nos braços de Draco, que ainda não conseguia superar o facto de não estar num sonho, que ela estava realmente ao lado dele, e que preferia sofrer as repercussões negativas do que não estar com ele. Quando Theo terminou a sua história, contando aos pais de Draco como tinha feito com que eles se esquecessem de tudo, Narcissa Malfoy estava lavada em lágrimas, enquanto Ginny Potter, que estava a chorar mais uma vez, abraçava a Lady Malfoy. Harry Potter e Lucius Malfoy olhavam para as duas mulheres sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

Ginny Potter pegou na mão da melhor amiga, e depois de bater nos braços de Draco Malfoy que não queria largar a Hermione, esta foi arrastada até a biblioteca da Mansão de férias dos Malfoy com a Narcissa Malfoy a indicar o caminho.

- Mas o que foste fazer? – Perguntou o Lucius Malfoy assim que as três mulheres tinham saído da sala.

Os quatro homens presentes na sala olhava para o patriarca da família Malfoy com raiva a brilhar nos seus olhos, Draco estava fulo, o seu pai não conseguia ultrapassar aqueles preconceitos ridículos.

Mas Ron Weasley que nunca foi do tipo a raciocinar e depois agir, já estava a tirar da varinha, e pronto a amaldiçoar o Blondie Sénior, como é que ele não conseguia ver que Hermione era perfeita para o Blondie Júnior, por mais que custasse ao Ron admitir, era a primeira vez que ele via Hermione tão feliz. E Ron seria sempre o melhor amigo da Hermione acima de tudo.

- Bando de idiotas – resmungou Lucius ao ver a reacção dos quatro feiticeiros – Estás casada com ela, já não posso fazer nada, e para além disso só vejo coisas boas em ter um membro do Trio Maravilha nesta família. O que me estou a queixar é do que fizeste, não podias ter tentado controlar o teu romantismo, agora tenho de ultrapassar o que fizeste para os anos da tua mãe para ela não me dar na cabeça! – Queixou-se.

- Ele tem razão. – Confessou Harry Potter, quando as palavras de Lucius Malfoy finalmente penetraram no seu cérebro. – Vou ter de fazer algo de excepcional para a Ginny. Odeio-te tanto neste momento Malfoy.

- Vais odiar-me ainda mais, meu querido cunhado. – Disse Draco Malfoy que adorava chamar cunhado ao Harry Potter, visto que a Hermione considerava Harry um irmão, Draco amava antagonizar o Potter, velhos hábitos morrem dificilmente.

Os outros quatro feiticeiros ficaram a olhar para Draco Malfoy dois com raiva, um curioso e outro com um sorriso. Theo sabia o que Draco estava para confessar, afinal eles tinham estado a falar exactamente disso durante o dia. Draco deixou o seu sorriso afectado invadir-lhe o rosto, mostrando ainda mais toda a malícia de Slytherin que ele tinha.

- Vamo-nos casar de novo no dia 26 de Maio, seis anos depois do dia em que fizemos a promessa.

Lucius olhou para o filho, ele não queria felicitar o filho perante aquela audiência, não queria mostrar as pessoas que estava orgulhoso do seu filho. Desde que o Senhor das Trevas tinha sido morto por Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy pela primeira vez em anos conseguiu voltar a pensar por si mesmo, finalmente percebeu o quanto a marca das trevas lhe tinha afectado os seus pensamentos e escolhas, e Lucius Malfoy estava feliz por saber que o seu filho não tinha sofrido do mesmo problema e que este tinha conseguido obter a felicidade merecida.

- Odeio-te – proclamou Harry Potter.

- Boa sorte – desejou Ronald Weasley ao Harry Potter, conhecendo perfeitamente o carácter especial da irmã.

Estava a ser difícil ter de ver a Hermione feliz nos braços de outra pessoa, mas como Harry e Ginny lhe tinham dito durante dias, não havia mesmo maneira de forçar a Hermione, e que ele se dignasse a passar tempo com o casal, este poderia perceber que tentar separar aqueles dois, era como tentar estragar uma paisagem que a natureza criou sem a intervenção do Homem, era como tentar domar um animal selvagem, algo possível mas com a perda de entidade para o ser violado.

Harry Potter tinha tido dificuldades em aceitar que Hermione ficasse com o Draco Malfoy, para além de ele ter sido o inimigo deles durante anos, o medo de não poder ver a sua irmã tantas vezes como gostaria era terrível para ele, durante aqueles meses sozinhos na tenda, a relação de fraternidade entre os dois Gryffindors tinha crescido exponencialmente, e até depois da guerra, Hermione e Harry não conseguiriam separar-se.

Mas os seus medos foram apaziguados, quando no dia a seguir a revelação, ao dirigir-se para o seu lugar favorito para almoçar, encontrou Hermione com a sobremesa para eles partilharem, apesar de ela estar de férias, o Malfoy estava lá com ela, mas Hermione recusou-se a partilhar a sobremesa com Draco, era um momento só deles. Daí o Draco insistir em chamar o Harry de cunhado.

Assim que as três feiticeiras voltaram, qualquer queixa sobre o que fazer para ultrapassar o romance do Slytherin e da Gryffindor. Narcissa colocou todos os jovens feiticeiros na rua, declarando que no dia seguinte teria muito que fazer, imensas compras, um dia em que nenhum homem tinha direito em participar.

* * *

**24 De Novembro 2002**

Draco estava a aproveitar o facto de Hermione estar nas compras com a mãe dele, para se encontrar com Ron, afinal ele tinha um sentido de responsabilidade, e não podia fazer isso a Hermione, ela iria querer acima de tudo a presença de aquele ser de cabelo vermelho no casamento deles.

Como é um Malfoy, quando Draco chegou ao gabinete do Ron, bateu uma vez e abriu a porta deixando-se entrar. E desejou imediatamente queimar os olhos.

Ron Weasley tinha Pansy Parkinson no seu colo e a beijá-lo.

- Nojo – comentou Draco ao ver que os dois não tinham reparado que ele estava no gabinete.

Os dois afastaram-se de imediato.

Pansy sorria maldosamente para Draco, enquanto Ron tentavam limpar o batom da Pansy nos lábios.

- Com que então vocês os dois? Desde? – Perguntou o Draco.

- Dois dias. – Respondeu Ron, rapidamente.

- Três meses. – Disse a Pansy.

Saiu do gabinete sem olhar novamente para trás.

Quando Hermione soube do que tinha acontecido, ela foi até a casa do Ron, onde lhe mandou umas quantas maldições. Enquanto gritava:

- Imbecil, ainda tens a lata de tentar fazer-me sentir culpada por escolher o Draco! Idiota.

A partir dessa noite, Hermione começou a planear o casamento dela, não querendo saber se o melhor amigo estava a sentir-se mal ou não.

* * *

**26 de Maio 2003**

Artur Weasley estava a caminhar para o altar, ao seu lado vinha Hermione, que tinha perdido o pai anos antes, o sorriso presente na noiva era contagiante, todos os convidados não conseguiam não sorrir perante tal felicidade.

O vestido da Hermione era simples, branco de manga curta apertado até ao peito onde se podia ver uma fita verde-esmeralda, depois ficava um pouco solto, atrás havia uma cauda que dava um efeito esvoaçante quando ela caminhasse. Apesar de ser simples, era perfeito para eles, a cerimónia era composta apenas pela família e amigos mais chegados.

A meio caminho para o altar, Hermione soltou o braço de Mr. Weasley para correr junto do seu noivo, Draco recebeu-a de braços abertos.

Durante toda a cerimónia os noivos estiveram a falar. Kingsley Shackelbot a meio fartou-se deles por não estarem interessados no que ele queria dizer, e limitou-se declarar os dois marido e mulher.

Quando estavam a receber as felicidades dos convidados, Draco recebeu uma ameaça atrás da outra, o Harry Potter que olhou para ele com os seus olhos verdes e disse num sussuro de maneira a ser só ele a ouvir:

- Se a magoares vais sofrer.

Os irmãos Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Ron, George e Ginny, disseram a mesma coisa. Molly e Artur Weasley abraçaram-no mas também ameaçaram-no de morte. Até a mãe dele o ameaçou de ser desonrado se não a fizesse feliz.

O pior veio na forma de Kingsley:

- Quando fomos buscar o Harry Potter antes de ele completar os seus 17 anos, prometi que iria proteger Hermione Granger com todas as minhas forças. Ela pode se chamar Malfoy agora, mas podes crer que a minha prioridade é protegê-la.

Mas para Draco estas ameaças eram sem fundamentos. Não havia outra pessoa para ele para além da Hermione, é claro que a vida de casal não é perfeita, e a vontade de a matar por vezes iria ser enorme, mas não havia outra como ela, e se houvesse não era preciso procurar, Draco Malfoy tinha escolhido Hermione e ela tinha-o escolhido a ele.

* * *

**Bem acabou, este foi o último capitulo. espero que tenham gostado.**

**Quero agradecer a todos aqueles que me acompanharam desde o inicio. Foi muito importante perceber que afinal a quem goste do que eu escrevo.**

**Acrescento que estou a escrever uma nova fic. E que deviam ler as fics da nikax, são excelentes, a minha preferida é a Uma Familia nas Aparencias, Coma, do Jogo ao amor, bem adoro todas. **

**relembro que deveriam apoiar os vossos escritores favoritos com comentarios, saber que há pessoas que tomam atenção ao que nós escrevemos torna ainda mais especial os nossos textos, vocês são a nossa motivação. **

**beijos a todos.**


End file.
